


Resilient

by HeleneDeNothing



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Romance, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Minor Violence, Vampire Turning, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneDeNothing/pseuds/HeleneDeNothing
Summary: "The tale of a tailor. More specifically seamstress Evelyn Taylor and her journey of love and discovery. Such is what happens when a Rose clashes with a King.
Relationships: Sebastian LaCroix/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 31





	1. From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Strongly influenced by an incredible friend and talented writer, I decided to enter the universe of VTM: Bloodlines.  
> I often intend to look at the canon and laugh at its face, because that's why I love Fanfics. However, I intend to make this a friendly place for either those who are familiar with the lore and those who are just curious about it.

Evelyn Taylor used to complain about her quiet life. She had always felt this thirst, a restlessness, for something in her life to change completely. However, now, she couldn’t be more frightened. 

At Whitechapel, there was no other talk. No matter how far she dodged, wherever she went, there was not a single soul who did not speak about the unscrupulous "Jack, the Ripper". A few days ago, George Lusk had received a letter with alongside half a preserved human kidney and its author claimed to have fried and eaten the other half. 

A bad time to be a single woman and completely alone. Despite being more than old enough for that, she hadn't married. The only pretender she had ever liked proved to be a despicable man who holding an affair with a young woman rising the aristocracy. As soon as she heard about their torrid romance, the commitment was broken and since then, she had the impression that the townspeople were afraid of her for having the courage to do so. 

She no longer had any family members. Her father, Mr. Thomas Taylor, had died when she was very young. Her mother, Mrs. Agatha Taylor, was an extraordinary woman. Fiery, independent, but still, the sweetest, most understanding and kindest woman in the world. When she passed away two years ago, Evelyn had the feeling of having the floor open on her feet. She needed to gather all the strength she had to continue the legacy that her parents had left her. 

Working was not something that was expected of a lady. But that was okay after all. She wasn't, nor intended to be one. The small store she had inherited from her parents was her source of income and one of the few joys in her life. And even though many did not like her, her talent was undeniable. There were many women, even from other cities, who sought Evelyn out so that she could make them dresses. She could even live alone, but at least the job allowed her to live comfortably. 

The young woman did not live very far from the store, but she was often distracted by the hours and this made her return home at night, when there were few decent people walking around. And the fact that this maniac being famous for attacking women, did not bring much peace to her heart. Often, she closed the store early, under the protest of her clientele, but this was not always possible, like today. 

It was not uncommon for men to enter the store, ordering dresses to surprise their wives, so she was not surprised by the presence of that pale, yet very handsome young man that was looking through the glass with a mixed look of what looked like curiosity and admiration. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

Arthur was worried. The stories about this “Jack, the ripper” were travelling fast and he was wondering how much time he still had. His investigations about the murders always led him to dead ends and he feared it was only a matter of time before there was a severe violation of the Masquerade. 

The gruesome nature of the crimes made the biggest part of the Camarilla believe that the Sabbat were somehow involved. But until then, he had not gathered evidence to frame them. There was some kind of pattern among the victims and, frankly, he did not believe in their involvement or that of any other Kindred. Still, he stopped at several establishments, asking workers in the region a series of questions. 

And it was then that he saw her: She was a young woman with delicate features and light hair. The girl seemed to know exactly what she was doing, handling a magnificent silk, while talking to the customers with a friendly smile. 

He couldn't possibly say how long he had lose the focus of the investigation, but when he came to, the young blonde was staring at him. 

Still a little disconcerted by the situation, the man found it convenient to question her about recent events and decided to enter the store. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

“Good evening, sir! Are you looking for a dress for a special lady?” 

Evelyn said pleasantly, extremely captivated by the man's presence. She was unable to explain why, after all, she never acted that way. However, there was something unusual about him. It wasn't his beauty, although it stood out. He looked no older than 30, with light brown hair and dark green eyes that were absolutely charming. There was something interesting about him and she was willing to find out what. 

“Ah, the good times when my concern was only to look for beautiful dresses for special ladies, miss. My name is Arthur White and I am investigating the recent events here in Whitechapel. Would the young lady mind answering a few questions?” - he replied through a soft laugh, very gallantly. 

"Only if you don't mind being brief. Unfortunately, the flow of decent people on the street at this time of night slows down considerably and I need to go home." - She said with a note of exasperation. Why did she feel bad about responding that way? Something inside her wanted to cooperate with him as much as possible and it seemed rude to have to be frank. - "You must understand how difficult it is for a woman to come home alone with a madman on the loose." 

"There is no need to apologize, miss. I fully understand your position and I certainly do not intend to take too much of your time." - He said with a kind of gleam in his eyes that made Evelyn not think twice before nodding. 

Arthur then asked questions about the strange things that were happening in the city and that she could have seen. However, until then, all the information she had about the events was what the newspapers reported or what the citizens commented on. Evelyn had never seen any abnormality, although she couldn't say what a murderer should look like. 

Appearing satisfied with the result of the investigation, he said goodbye with a soft smile on his face and the promise of returning if there was a need to buy a dress for a special lady. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

A few days passed and the routine was chaotic. Evelyn had only two employees who worked with her at the store and the demand because of Halloween made her work until later than she should have. There was no news about the dreaded maniac and the young woman did not know if the sensation of being observed was paranoia or reality. 

In that short time, Arthur appeared a few times, still looking for updates on the case and always being polite and friendly. It seemed crazy to trust a man she barely knew. Even more so given the circumstances. Still, she had this feeling about him, something about his aura that remained a mystery. 

One night he even offered to accompany her home, as it was quite late at night. Evelyn was torn between accepting his kindness and distrusting the attitude. As far as she knew, anyone could be Whitechapel's killer, including him. Even so, she decided to trust her instincts and since then, she has been properly escorted home, safely. 

The walk was not long, but they often took a little longer, because they were always talking. They spoke especially about art. Any and all manifestations of it. But their favorite subject was literature. Arthur had commented that despite being involved in the investigation, his passion was writing and Evelyn loved to hear how eloquent his opinions were. 

For two weeks he always seemed to be there and on days when he wasn't, it was like leaving a void in her. He was good company, after all. The closest she had been to a friend in years. 

On the eve of Halloween, he appeared at night as usual, escorting her home. 

"My dear Evelyn, although I find it admirable how much you are dedicated to your work, I must warn you not to work late tomorrow. Halloween night has a sinister aura and unfortunately I will not be able to accompany you home." He said seriously, unlike the light tone his voice naturally carried. 

The woman raised an eyebrow, finding it amusing to hear him speak like that and teased with a chuckle: "Oh, my dear Arthur, won't you tell me that a man enlightened in science and the arts like you is superstitious?" 

He took her hand, showing genuine concern, keeping his face serious: "Evelyn, please. I care about your well-being. You have been a good friend and despite the short time, I have the impression that you knows you better than many of my friends." 

She felt a chill that ran down her spine when Arthur touched her hand. Perhaps the autumnal air of that night would do that, but his hand was terribly cold. The young woman agreed to be cautious and said goodbye to him when they arrived in front of her house.


	2. All Hallow's... Eve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can we expect from a Halloween when there is a killer on the loose?

Halloween. Evelyn's favorite Holiday. At least it was, while her mother was still alive. 

They weren't popular to the point of being invited to parties, but she always found a way to make that night of the year special. 

In the days of her youth, her mother would bake Soul Cakes and together they would distribute them to the less fortunate. When they got at home, she would recount for her endless supernatural fairytales. They would adorn handcrafted masks and light so many candles during these nights where they would pantomime such folklore. 

Since she passed away however, to Eve, Halloween is just a great time to make some extra money. She had her fun making her costumer's costumes and secretly wished to know people who could invite her to one of those parties. 

The young woman desired that Arthur would appear today. His company used to put her on a good mood. Their talk was always so enriching. She have never met anyone who had the same interests as she did until he steped into her life. 

Suddenly she realized how late it was. Margaret and John, who worked with her had already left home and she was waiting for Mrs. O'Byrne's driver come and pick up his employer's costume. When he finally arrived, she immediately locked the store and made her way home. 

Strangely, that familiar feeling of being followed persisted. She then started walking faster, remembering Arthur's warning. 

Heart pounding, she confirmed her suspicions and found that a strange figure was indeed following her. She then acted without thinking much, turning in a different direction than usual and ran as fast as possible, with the intention of losing him. 

Realizing that there was no one behind her, she took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. Her relief however did not last long, as she soon realized that she was in a neighborhood completely unknown to her. 

Why hadn't she listened to Arthur? What if it was the famous killer who was chasing her? Was this the end of the line for her? 

Her train of thoughts was brutally interrupted by a sharp pain in the back of her neck and everything became a blank space in her memory. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Upon regaining her senses, she tried in vain to reconstruct in her mind everything that had happened since she realized she was in an unfamiliar neighborhood. The young woman remembered feeling pain, but nothing more. 

Looking around, she tried to understand after all, where she was. It certainly wasn't her home, because the room where she was, by itself, was already as big as her whole place. There was something cozy about it, but who did it belong to? 

The bed where she had been laid was huge and seemed to accommodate four people without much effort. She quickly did a self-examination, trying to assess if there was something wrong with her when, suddenly, a familiar voice echoed through the room: 

"I thought it best not to touch you any longer than necessary." 

Standing by a window was Arthur. He looked tired, slightly disheveled, but no less handsome. He was no longer wearing a cravat. The two first buttons of his white shirt were open and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Evelyn was sure she blushed slightly for having seen some of his chest hair. Over his shirt, he wore a navy blue vest with extremely sophisticated gold embroidery and matching pants. 

"What happened? Where am I?" Evelyn wanted to know, sitting on the bed and placing her right hand on the back of the neck, still feeling a little pain. 

The man raised an eyebrow, came over and sat on the opposite edge of the bed she was on. Close enough to look her in the eye, but at a safe distance, out of respect for her vulnerability at that moment. 

"You didn't listen to me. That's what happened. You were lucky that I was at a party nearby when I recognized you. There was a strange-looking guy next to you and I even shouted, but you must not have heard me. He then attacked and in the next moment I was running towards you two. He obviously used that time to get away, while I was worried that something worse had happened to you. The only thing that crossed my mind was to help you, so I brought you to my house, laid you down here and I couldn't calm down until seeing you awake. "- He smiled sadly." I believe I was very emphatic about how dangerous it is for a woman walk unaccompanied on a night like today, Evelyn. " 

Evelyn looked at him curiously. Why did he seem to care so much? They had known each other for a short time and unlike her, he certainly had several friends. She came over and touched his hand. It was cold again, as if he were dead, but this time it didn't scare her. 

"Thank you very much, Arthur. If it weren't for you, it would probably be my face in tomorrow's papers." Evelyn said, with a serene look, giving his hand a little squeeze. “So ... Is this your home? Am I occupying your bed?" she asked, suddenly embarassed. 

"Yes, this is my home, but no, this is not my bed. Do you judge me for a wanton, or something? I would never bring a lady to my chambers before the wedding." He chuckled, but hurried to say he was kidding. "I was just really worried. And I know this is going to sound strange, but I see something very good about you, Evelyn Taylor." - He said placing his other hand (which was also very cold) over hers. - "You are still going to experience incredible things, I am very sure of that." 

"How can you say that, Arthur? I'm just a seamstress who is alone in this world. What can happen to a woman like me that is so incredible? I think all I have left is to become famous for being the victim of a serial killer." - Evelyn tried to find humor amid the morbidity of that situation. 

"What if I tell you that you are very wrong? Perhaps all you need is a new perspective..." He said naturally, removing his hands from hers, smoothing out his waistcoat. 

Evelyn frowned. "What are you talking about, anyway, Arthur? I would do anything for a change. Well, not exactly anything, but you already know me well enough to know what I mean by that." 

Arthur straightened up. He turned his face entirely to her and looked deeply into the young woman's eyes. His voice was entirely serious. "First of all, you must swear that you will never tell this to anyone, under any circumstances. It is of paramount importance that you do it." 

"Arthur, I don't know why you are so concerned. It's not like I was the most popular woman in all of Whitechapel ..." she said mockingly. 

"Evelyn, you need to promise. It doesn't matter if you tell one or a hundred people." 

"Okay, okay! I promise I won't tell anyone whatever you have to say to me, whatever it is. Just tell me, bluntly." 

"I know you well enough to know how much this is going to sound preposterous." he said trying to measure the right words. "What do you know about vampires? And please, without sarcasm, this time. I assure you that I'm perfectly sane in asking that." 

Evelyn was confused. Vampires? Had he been drinking a little too much? It didn't seem to be the case, at least not until then. "Arthur, all I know about them is what my mother used to tell me. Let me see ... mmm... They are undead, highly intolerant to daylight... they feed on blood, they sleep in coffins and, above all, they are fictional. But why ...?" 

"So your knowledge is largely in line with reality. Except the last two parts, my dear." He said matter-of-factly. "They don't ... I mean, we don't sleep in coffins, because there are much more comfortable ways to sleep. And neither are we fictional." 

"Arthur, this is ridiculous, how could you know ... Wait a minute, did you say 'we'? Like you were a ...?" 

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. And I also have the clearest certainty that you're still sitting on this bed, listening to me, because your curiosity is speaking much louder than your common sense." 

She straightened up on the bed again, moving slightly away from him. How could this be real? But he was right, after all, her curiosity was really speaking louder than anything. 

Noticing the look of disbelief in the young woman, Arthur approached her a little, snapped his lips and seemed to think for a while before breaking the silence that hung over the air. 

"Did you never find it curious how I only go to the store when it is already dark? And the times you touched my hands, didn't you notice anything unusual about them?" 

Evelyn's jaw dropped. But that still didn't seem like a plausible explanation for her. Trying to assimilate all that, silence reigned over that room again. Arthur's eyes never left hers and then curiosity came over her again. 

"Why are you telling me this? Are you going to kill me?" 

"If that were the case, believe me, I would have done it a long time ago or even could have done it today, but why would I even bother to bring you into my own house?" He said with a low chuckle "No, Evelyn, what I have for you is a different proposition. Since I first saw you, I saw that there was something different about you. And I don't mean it figuratively. I can literally , see your aura and, therefore, I see how dissatisfied you are with your current condition." 

Realizing that he had all her attention, Arthur moved closer, using his index finger to lift her chin. "You, young lady, have a thirst to live intensely. But society insists on putting a halter on you. Every day people look at you and judge the fact that such a beautiful young woman is so alone in the world. Among Kindred, there are no judgments. You can live life the way you want, as long as you have the good sense not to expose us. Of course, there is a price, as you said, we really can't walk in the sunlight and we have a slightly restricted diet, but that doesn't necessarily mean we have to kill people." 

Evelyn's eyes narrowed on his, her curiosity blossoming more and more. "Kindred? I thought you were vampires. And what do you mean, you don't kill when you feed? How is that possible? Don't you have any fangs?" 

Arthur sighed and in a calm tone, answered each of the young woman's questions.  
"Kindred is what vampires in our society are called. Humans are called Kine. You need to have control while feeding in order to not kill your prey, but that can be easily taught. And about the fangs..." 

He pulled his face slightly away, tilting his head back, opening his mouth. Evelyn watched with fascination the fangs he revealed to her. Anyone in their right mind would have run as far as possible, but she stayed there, processing all that information until Arthur spoke again. 

"I understand that there is a lot to process, even so ..." 

“How does it work?” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

"This process ... how does it work? Let it be clear that this is not a definitive answer. But I would like to know what and how it happens."

Arthur then cleared his throat, trying to be as explanatory as possible. 

"The first step is preparation. You have to 'die' for your old life. Since you claim to be alone, without family, without friends, it makes everything a little easier. You need to tie up all the loose ends of your life, disappear completely." 

Evelyn nodded, in signal for him to proceed. 

"The second step is to take care of your body before your embrace. It will die, after all. Every change you make before that will be permanent, so it is preferable that you don't have any wounds that haven't completely healed. Hair cuts, nails, these things that seem superfluous, but must be thought beforehand because that is how your body will be while your unlife lasts." 

"Does it hurt? I mean, the bite ..." 

"It is quite the opposite, to be honest. It is a pleasant feeling, both for those who feed and for those who are receiving the kiss of death." 

The blonde looked away from him. Fixing her own feet, she examined her own life. No one would miss her. The store employees could have another boss, but what would she live on? 

"Arthur, how am I going to keep myself up, if I can't get back to my job?" 

"Did I already say that I admire how much you love working? In that regard, you don't have to worry. Your talent will certainly be highly appreciated in our society. As for your home ... it would be more appropriate if you could move out. This house is huge just for me and this room is considerably distant from mine. Your privacy would be maintained." Arthur added quickly when he saw her eyes widen. “At least for now, the change would also be interesting so that I could properly instruct you." 

Evelyn looked up, facing him again. "Instruct? I may not be an aristocrat, but I have manners..." 

The Kindred couldn't help laughing. 

"I mean to instruct in relation to our customs, our history, our duties. As your Sire, it is my obligation to take care of you until you are properly inserted in our society." 

Evelyn took a deep breath. It was a change she wanted, wasn't it? Well then. 

"When?" 

Arthur clasped both his hands, and smirked. 

“Do whatever you have to do and, this time, try to remember my warnings. When you feel ready, come and look for me." 

"Don't you think it would be better if I didn't show up anymore? I mean, I was attacked by the ripper tonight, didn't I?" Wouldn't it be convenient to claim that I disappeared and take the necessary steps from here?" 

He raised his eyebrow, and opened his mouth in awe. 

"You are far more intelligent than I suspected. Your future will be bright, my future Fledgling, I can see that. Very well, I can take care of everything you need. Is tomorrow night good for you?" 

“It sounds perfect to me.” She said, decidedly. 

"So be it." Arthur said, with a wide smile on his face.


	3. Memento Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Evelyn to die for the life she once knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a special thanks to my special friend, Traillbits for always helping and supporting me in my writing.

Evelyn woke up in that room that was no longer stranger to her. 

During the night, Arthur had been extremely attentive, explaining how she should spend her last day as a human, or rather, as a Kine. 

Although she preferred to stay in seclusion, he insisted on providing her favorite foods. After all, it would be the last time she could taste them. He also arranged for someone to search for some of her belongings, but only what had great sentimental value - everything else should be new and in line with her new 'life'. He also provided a way for Evelyn to get rid of everything else. Apparently, he had a friend who was aware of his condition that could take care of all the bureaucratic part of her death. 

"But I thought Kindred's existence should be kept in secret ..." She questioned him, confused. 

"I can assure you that our secret is well kept with Victor, my dear. He is my Ghoul." 

"Ghoul? What would a Ghoul be?" 

“In a short, a Ghoul is is a human who is blood-bound to a vampire.” - noticing that her confused expression had not dissipated, the Kindred went on - “To become a Ghoul, a human must drink the blood of a vampire. Ghouls are faster, stronger, heal quicker than normal humans, and do not age because of our blood.” 

The blonde slowly nodded, absorbing the information. 

"The nature of blood-bound does not allow them to betray us. It is a very interesting relationship where everyone benefits. I have someone to solve the things that prevent me from walking in daylight and in return, he gains physical attributes. But I suspect that the money I pay for each service is also very attractive to him. " - He chuckled. 

Evelyn then drew up a short list of her latest wishes. She intended to leave the heritage store for her two employees. She knew the two were secretly dating, saving up to get married as soon as possible, given their financial situation. From her house, she wanted only a cameo brooch and a pair of simple pearl earrings that belonged to her mother, the violin that belonged to her father, a few dresses she had created for herself and her sketches. 

As for her last meal, she pondered for some time. She didn't have a refined taste in terms of food, so she thought of something she hadn't eaten in a while. 

"Would it be too much to ask you for ginger tea and apple pie? My mom used to make it for me when I was a little girl and it's definitely something special. Regarding everything else, I don't care much, anything will be fine." she said playing with a lock of her hair, trying to face the situation as naturally as possible. 

Arthur held her free hand, which she now knew would be cold. 

"Anything you ask for will be an immense pleasure to provide for you. And above all, don't forget that the decision you made is something extremely serious. Until tomorrow night, you are completely free to change your mind, but after the kiss of death..." 

"I'm determined, Arthur. I don't intend to go back." she lightly squeezed his hand, sure of what she was doing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

November 1st had dawned rainy, exactly as Eve liked. She then took the opportunity to sit on the windowsill that faced the gardens of Arthur's mansion, admiring the gray clouds and the thick raindrops that hit the glass. She was startled by the sound of thunder. Even as an adult, she had never overcome this fear. 

Arthur had retired to his rooms to get some rest. She tried to entertain herself with her sketches that had been brought in earlier. It was comforting to know that even in her new condition, she could continue to do what she loves. Of course, she would need to start over, but hadn't her entire life been full of new beginnings? 

Still wearing the clothes from the day before, she went downstairs to get a good look at what would be her new home. It was a beautiful house, immense and exquisitely decorated. Her future Sire had given her the freedom to feel at home and explore whatever she wanted. 

She spent a lot of time admiring the paintings that adorned the walls. Most of them looked like good reproductions of famous works and her theory was confirmed by noting the initials 'A.W.' in each of them. So was he a painter, or was that just a hobby? 

Evelyn followed a wide corridor until she saw a library. Examining the copies contained there, Evelyn was amazed. Dante, Dumas, Byron, Poe, Carroll... And many others of her favorite authors. It was an impressive collection that he had there. 

Then she heard the front door open and through it Evelyn could peer in from a distance, an intellectual middle-aged man entered. 

“ARTHUR!” The man yelled “Arthur are you awake?” 

She then heard a voice answering: 

"If I hadn't been awake, I certainly would have woken up now with your screams. Good news, I hope?" 

"Fortunately, everything went well. The body of an indigent with the description you gave me was carefully removed from the morgue and strategically positioned in a dark and deserted alley. I did the body recognition myself, to avoid questioning. After that, I went to her place, got the belongings the girl requested. They are already here, before you ask." 

Arthur then put his hands flat, bringing them up to his chest. 

“Her will is also already prepared, according to what you instructed me. As of today, Evelyn Taylor will no longer be sought after by anyone.” The Ghoul said matter-of-factly 

"Oh, Victor what would I do with my unlife without you?" he said smiling and gently squeezing the short man's shoulders. 

"You probably would have turned to ashes, my friend." the other said chuckling. 

Evelyn saw Arthur take an envelope out of his vest pocket and hand it to Victor. Probably the payment for his services. They said goodbye and she could see that the Kindred moved away from the door to avoid contact with the daylight that was just ending. She then left the library, approaching her future Sire. 

"So is everything settled, Arthur?" The blonde asked in a soft tone, trying to hide her anxiety. 

"It depends, my darling. Have you eaten your pie and had your tea yet?" He asked calmly. 

"Yes, I did. It was just as delicious as the one my mom used to make for me." She smiled "So... when will it happen?" she asked abruptly. 

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle with the anxiety of his future Fledgling.   
"You are still wearing the same clothes since you arrived. I was informed that your belongings were brought here... so I suggest you take a good bath and get dressed for the occasion, after all, you don’t die every day.” He said, injecting animation into his speech. “Take your time and don't worry, I will not spy on you. When you’re done, come and meet at the library." 

The blonde grimaced, but went up to her rooms. She had no fancy dresses, but each one had been made by herself. So there was a lot of love in each stitch. Something inside her said that the burgundy dress would be a good choice, so she trusted her instincts. It had a wine red bustle skirt with a matching corset and decided to wear a white chemise under it. 

She then washed without haste. Mentalizing everything she was leaving behind, as if by rubbing herself, she also got rid of her old life. There was not much to lose, honestly. No one who would truly miss her. There was no doubt that this was the change she had always wanted. With that in mind, she got out of the bathtub, dried off and put on her red dress - the color of blood. 

She pinned her hair up in a little elaborate bun and saw no need for makeup. There was not much else to do. She didn't even know how to dress properly for the occasion. Not just that one in particular. She had always imagined all kinds of dresses, but never an occasion to wear them. The truth is that Evelyn was not a woman of society, so she did her best to look presentable and went down the stairs. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Arriving at the library door, she knocked three times with her knuckles. 

“Come in.” 

With all the calm and self-control she had, she closed the door behind her and faced Arthur, who was sitting by the fireplace, his head down, reading a book. 

He looked up to face her and gave a grunt of satisfaction. Examining the young woman's appearance, he motioned for her to approach him. 

"You are radiant, Evelyn. I have no doubt that you will be a beautiful new member of the Toreador clan." He said before holding the blonde's hand, placing a chaste kiss on it. 

"Toreador? I thought we were Kindred." She looked slightly confused. 

"I will try to explain briefly: Kindred are vampires. These are divided between the Camarilla and the Sabbat. Within the Camarilla, we have the clans: Brujah, Gangrel, Malkavian, Nosferatu, Tremere, Ventrue and Toreador. We belong to the latter, the clan of the rose. We have the fame of being the most beautiful, emotional and glamorous of the Kindred. The reason I’ve chosen you is because I can see all of this in you and more.” He said taking the young woman's hands into his, looking deeply into her eyes. "Your talent is genuine and not keeping it would be an indescribable waste.” 

Those final words flattered Evelyn completely. She had always been praised for her creations, but nothing on that level. In this way, any and all doubts she brought with her were dispelled. 

"All my life I've been looking for a purpose. Knowing that what I do, with so much love is really good, gives me a perspective so different from what I'm used to.” Letting go of his hands and unbuttoning the first three buttons on her shirt, she said firmly. “Please, I'm ready." 

The Toreador then nodded. Gently, he ran his index finger over her neck. At the touch, Evelyn leaned back, signaling him to proceed. 

With his fangs already exposed, Arthur leaned even closer to her. Without bothering to go up to her ear, he asked one last time, so low that it sounded like a whisper. "Are you really sure about this? This is a point where there is no turning back." 

Gathering all the strength she had, with her eyes closed, only two words escaped her lips. 

“Do it.” 

Then everything happened quickly. He sank his teeth into the girl. Struggling not to drain her dry, the roaring hunger of the Beast within was deafening in his head. It took all of the will power he could muster to silence his inner monster. 

Evelyn’s eyes rolled back into her head as she could vaguely recall the sound of Arthur at her neck, drinking her blood. However, what she felt was weightless, an absolute serenity and blissful comfort. She buried her fingers in his hair, controlling herself not to moan, such was the pleasure she was feeling. All this despite the fact her body was slowly dying. 

With some difficulty, he finally managed to get away from her neck. Drawing a small dagger from the corner table beside him, he cut into the palm of his hand, pressing it to form a few drops of his precious vitae and bringing it to her lips. 

Her body remained immobile for some time, which caused an immense apprehension in Arthur. Had he failed? A restlessness had settled in him, who did not stop the blood supply to her. The green-eyed Kindred was on the verge of despair until he felt a pair of hands grabbing his wrist, sucking at the wound he had opened himself. Relieved, his eyes met hers, which had changed from hazel to amber. She looked immensely hungry, but he didn't dare interrupt her feeding until he thought it was enough. 

Releasing her grip, he quickly laid her down on the settee by the fireplace. 

Seeming not to understand what was going on, Evelyn suddenly felt excruciating pain, as if something was burning her insides fiercely. 

"Arthur... what's going on? The pain... please, make it stop!" 

"It shouldn't be long, Evelyn, be strong! Your body is ... dying. I won't go anywhere. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise you." He said hugging her. 

She wanted to scream, to run as far as possible. The young woman had never felt so much physical pain in her life, something was very wrong. 

The blonde did not know how long it all lasted until all the pain ceased. In her place, an even greater pleasure than she felt when Arthur was drinking her blood took over her body. This time, she felt her body arching completely, as if an electric current ran its entire length. An audible moan escaped her mouth, she felt her eyes go cloudy and then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever possible, I will bring links to my inspirations and, for today's chapter, we have:
> 
> Evelyn's mother's brooch: https://br.pinterest.com/pin/201465783319350950/   
> Evelyn’s dress: https://pin.it/466Yr6O


	4. Learn to do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Evelyn's first night as a Kindred and she's full of questions

An hour passed without Evelyn waking up, Arthur thought it best to take the Neonate to her rooms. He carried the young woman upstairs as carefully as he could and deposited her in her new bed. 

Fighting the instinct to give the privacy his first Fledgling needed, he stayed in the room in case she needed something when she woke up. He stared at the girl for a while, admiring the refined features of her face, already paled by her new condition. 

With his eyes fixed on her, pride had taken over him. Arthur vividly recalled the time he had failed at Siring. The expectations everyone held for him were overwhelming and amid nervousness, he had drained the Fledgling candidate. As a result, he remained recluse, avoiding as much as possible leaving his comfort zone. When he finally decided it was time to return to his social circles, he couldn't help but hear the buzz surrounding his name. Since then, he had started an unremitting search for someone worthy of being his descendant. 

Walking around her room, he couldn't help but notice her sketches that were on the small table next to the window, which still kept her curtains tight. It was visible how much the young woman had an excellent hand for the arts. With a little bit of social skills, soon their creations would be dressing the most important personalities of the Camarilla. 

Still on the table, his eyes fell on a delicate brooch that, he had remembered hearing about her, belonged to her mother. There was nothing extraordinary about it, but it was still a beautiful accessory, he thought. 

Across the room, resting on an armchair, he noticed the violin. Good to know that she liked music. He could already imagine them playing together. Who knows, he might even teach her to play the piano, too? The days of solitude, of an empty house were over. He would teach her everything he knew. Not only that, he would protect her from everything that could happen. 

He went back to her bed, sitting on the end of the opposite side from where she was lying. The expectation of seeing her wake up grew by the minute and he was already getting impatient. 

When Arthur was no longer able to contain his anxiety, he got up and headed for her bedroom door. With a hand on the door handle, he finally heard her voice. 

“Arthur?” 

Hearing that voice was as if all the restlessness he was feeling was going away. With a wide smile on his face, he took a few steps back and saluted her. 

"Good evening, my dear Fledgling. How do you feel?" 

" I feel... well, I think. I don't remember much besides the bite... How did I get here?" 

"These small lapses of memory are common. It happened to me the same way." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed again. "I brought you upstairs a few minutes after you passed out. I didn't know how long you would be unconscious and I thought it best not to leave you alone until you woke up." 

“Thank you very much, Arthur, that was very kind of you... But I think I'm hungry.” 

"I figured you would be. Give me a moment, will you?" 

And saying that, he quickly got up and left the room. A few moments later, he entered her dormitory again, but this time, accompanied by a young redhead, with a bohemian appearance and very lively eyes. 

“This is Brigitte, one of Prince Mithras' blood dolls. He willingly 'lent' us this girl, given the circumstances. It will be your first meal, therefore, please pay attention to what I am going to teach you now. It is of fundamental importance that you maintain control.” He paused briefly. “The Beast will try to speak louder than you and we cannot abuse the Prince's goodwill. Your instincts are still wild, but over time, you will learn to tame them. For now, I'm here to tell you when it will be appropriate to stop feeding on her, understood?” 

Still processing all the information, Evelyn nodded. At that, Arthur asked for Brigitte to join them in bed. He exposed the young redhead's neck and motioned for the blonde to approach. 

Evelyn was completely mesmerized by the perfume of that girl and the tone of the young Kine's hair reminded her of a very exotic flower. Then, as a reflex, she felt her fangs lengthen. The young Toreador ran her tongue along them, enjoying the sensation. 

With her eyes closed, the Neonate let her teeth sink into that girl's soft flesh. It was then that she understood what Arthur meant about "not letting the Beast take control". Every drop of blood was like the sweetest of delicacies and she didn't want to stop. 

In the middle of the trance, she heard a firm voice. 

"That's enough, Evelyn. If you don't stop now, you're going to kill her." 

And as if she had freed herself from a deep state of hypnosis, she licked her own lips and moved away from the girl's neck, who was now being escorted by Arthur out of her room. 

Not long after, Arthur returned unaccompanied. 

"I couldn't be more proud, my dear. You behaved with excellence for a first time." He said smiling, while putting both hands together in a silent clap. "And before you ask me: Yes, the girl will be fine. She must be a little dizzy, but soon she will be fine to go." 

She put her hand on her chest and sighed, relieved. Looking directly at her Sire, Evelyn seemed to have a million questions. 

"Do we have a Prince?" 

Arthur chuckled. Pulling a gold watch out of his pocket, he checked the time and, realizing that there was still plenty of time before dawn broke, he resumed his place at the edge of her bed. 

“A Prince is the ruler of a domain. In this case, Prince Mithras has been ruling London since 1085 and I’ve been working with him since I was Embraced.” 

“And are you telling me that an 800-year-old vampire is the Prince of London?” 

Arthur was delighted with her innocence. 

"In fact, the Prince is much more than 800 years old. I am only informing you of the beginning of his reign." 

Evelyn's mouth went agape. If the Prince was so old, then... 

"Asking this is impolite, forgive me for that, but I need to know how old you are." 

He grimaced, as if calculating the answer to the question she had just asked. Clearing his throat, he made a solemn expression and spoke as if reciting a poem. 

“I was born in 1633 and was Embraced in 1665, at the age of 32.” 

The young Kindred was delighted. Hr Sire was then a little over 200 years old! 

“What did you do before your Embraced?" 

Those questions only made Arthur's ego grow. No one had ever shown genuine curiosity about him. At least so far. 

"I was an architect at King Louis XV's court. Working for him was a great joy. I would say the greatest of my life, but that would be unfair to my family." 

As he said this, Evelyn could see his expression changing to deep sadness. 

"What happened to them?" she wanted to know, while shortening the distance between them. 

Looking away from her, he seemed to rehearse what he was going to say a few times. Only then when he felt her hand on his wrist did the words come out. 

"In the year I was Embraced, I lost everything I loved most. I was traveling back home and London had been suffering from The Black Death for some time. I tried to bring my family to court in France, where it was safer, but no one could leave or enter the city at that time. I managed to sneak in and when I got home, I found my Grace and our two little daughters dead. I always dreamed of being the father of a girl and had been blessed with two. " He paused to wipe away a red tear that ran from the corner of his eye. “I then took a sturdy rope and headed for the willow tree that was on a hill where the three of us used to spend Sundays together. There was no point in continuing to live without my girls. I was ready to hang myself when I met my Sire.” 

Evelyn's eyes widened and she was torn between hugging him and knowing the rest of the story. 

“How was he like? I mean, your Sire.” 

“My Sire wasn’t a **_he_** , Evelyn.” 

Realizing that she had retained interest in the story, he again cleared his throat and continued. 

“Lucrezia was a particularly interesting Toreador. In love with everything that was beautiful. She taught me everything she knew and was my greatest example when it came to not following in her footsteps.” 

“What happened to her?” 

"She insisted on wanting to see the sunrise. A tragic final death, but I think it was worth it, knowing her the way I did." 

Evelyn felt like she was listening to her mother's stories, again. The difference, she knew now, that it was all real. 

Arthur then straightened up, took a deep breath and went on. 

"I think your curiosities have been completely quenched for now." He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And that means it's my turn to ask you: How long does it take you to make a full party dress?" 

Evelyn frowned. Was he really asking her that? 

"Hmm... I... Being in possession of all materials I would say ... 4 or 5 days? Why the question?" 

"First you will answer my questions. I have already answered several of yours." He said with an amused air. "Do you dance?" 

"No, not at all. Arthur... where is this going to take us?" 

"Now, you need to be introduced to the Camarilla. Of course there will be a grand ball in your honor. Do you want me to provide the material for you to make your own dress or do you prefer to keep to work and we can buy a new one? We can't let them waiting for a long time." 

Evelyn's eyes lit up. Of course, she would prefer to make her own dress. But what about everything else? She didn't have that much money. 

"Arthur, I'm flattered by all of this but, I can't afford it all. And as I told you, I can't dance ..." 

He rested his index finger on her lips, preventing her from continuing to speak. 

"Don't worry about it. Camarilla’s formalities are their expense. Make a list of everything you will need and it will be provided for you. As for knowing how to dance, there is also no reason to be upset as I will teach you everything you need to know. You are in good hands, my little rose bud."


	5. The seamstress and the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the buzz about Arthur's Childe is gaining strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... To the vast connoisseurs of the lore of VTM, I apologize. I swear I did my best to make the references worthy. I ended up doing more in-depth research and found it consistent to walk at least a little bit in line with important facts. I hope that today's chapter will please you!

"What do you mean, the Prince wants to see me before the ball?" Evelyn asked apprehensively. 

Arthur entered her rooms, studying the outfit she was working on. Her delicate fingers moved elegantly and deftly through the fabric. She didn't just have an artistic aura. She was, in fact, an artist. He smiled and sat in the chair next to the young kindred. 

"There is no reason to worry about that. Mithras is just terribly anxious to meet my Childe. I think that must be the burden of belonging to his inner circle." He made a funny face that Evelyn couldn't help but laugh. 

"The Prince's inner circle? Does that make you royalty? Wait... does that make me...?" Her eyes widened at this moment and she felt the words die in her mouth. 

The Toreador man settled in the chair, crossed his legs and took a long breath as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"I am one of the Prince's few trusted men. And, yes, this can be seen as 'being royalty'. As for you... Being my Childe, you inherited this 'title'. Mithras' request was even reasonable and honestly, it surprises me that he didn’t make me take you there the same night you were Embraced." 

The blonde then got up, removed the dress she was working on from the mannequin and went to her wardrobe. From inside of it, she took out another model, a little more sober in indigo blue and started making some markings on it. 

While she did all this, Arthur did not stop watching her, a little stunned by the silence. 

"Well...? Won't you tell me anything? The Prince is waiting for an answer." 

Looking up at him, Evelyn smirked. 

"Well, I can't be wearing rags. Especially now that you've told me that we're practically royalty. If you give me two hours so I can fix this dress and one more to get ready, then you can tell the Prince that tonight I will introduce myself to him. In fact, you can tell him that I look forward to meeting him. " 

Hearing that, Arthur then clasped his hands, enthusiastically. 

"I will leave you alone so you can get ready and I will let the Prince know that we will visit him later." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Prince Mithras' haven was majestic, as one would expect from such a high-ranking Kindred. Intimidated by the opulence of that place and the fact that she would soon meet him, Evelyn couldn't help feeling nervous. She twisted the hem of her dress, hoping it could ease the tension. 

Looking sideways, Arthur noticed his Childe's nervousness and grabbed her hand. 

"It would be a sin to ruin a dress as beautiful as this one. You have worked hard on it. Do you really think the poor thing needs to suffer because you are nervous for nothing?" He said in a mocking tone. 

"Nervous for no reason, you say? Do you speak of him as if he were a god and expect me to act casually?" She could feel her voice fading, such was her anxiety. The sooner they were introduced, the better. She wanted to make a good impression, but what if she didn't do well? 

Suddenly, a small, delicate, middle-aged woman entered the room they were in. Along with her, there was a young man, looking not much older than Evelyn. From the pallor of his skin and the gray color of his eyes, she thought he was a Kindred, too. He gave the young Toreador a brief look and then sat down in an armchair by the window. 

"Good night, Arthur." She greeted solemnly, extending her hand to his. Turning to Evelyn, she gave the young woman an appraising look. Looking satisfied, she nodded, addressing her. "You must be Evelyn. I must admit that we were all very excited to meet Arthur's Childe. I’m Lady Anne Bowesley and I'm only going to borrow your Sire for a moment. The Prince wants to speak to him alone for a moment and then you must also enter. We won't be long, don't worry. " 

The blonde barely had the time to cast a look of protest before the two left the room. There was nothing more to be done than to wait. She let her eyes roam the room until it fell on the figure of the unknown who waited with her. Was he also a neonate like her? Where was his Sire? As her head filled with questions, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. His blond hair was not as light as hers, but it certainly matched his eye color. 

Evelyn didn't know how long she looked at his face until she realized what he was wearing. She grimaced while examining his clothes and was so absorbed in that task that she didn't realize that he was now looking back at her. 

“May I assist you with something, mademoiselle?” He asked looking bored. 

Although he spoke perfectly understandable English, his French accent woke Evelyn out of her trance. If she were alive, she would certainly have blushed. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be indiscreet. But I couldn't help noticing your vest, sir. It's a shame to see such a beautiful fabric and, undoubtedly, of great quality, being so poorly executed." She said looking exasperated, but not struggling too hard with her own thoughts that came out form her mouth. 

The man, looking incredulous, straightened up in his chair and studied his vest. 

“I beg your pardon, but I don’t see anything wrong about my vest.” 

"I need to apologize again. I really didn't mean to be rude. But the prints don't mend properly. The stitching is a little crooked ... The color is great and the pattern suits you, but whoever has done it needs to use glasses." 

With a snicker, the man still couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Let me guess, are you a Toreador, mademoiselle?” 

"Yes, I am. Are you also Toreador or...?” 

“I believe that I lack this perfectionism in such trivial things as a vest.” He said smoothing it. “I’m a Ventrue.” 

Even more bewildered than before, Evelyn looked down and fell silent. Her first attempt at socializing with a Kindred had failed. 

"You seem very anxious to meet the Prince. There is no reason for that." He said looking back at him, his tone sounding slightly more friendly. "As long as you have nothing to hide from him, at least. Mithras is a good leader for London and a great inspiration for the Ventrue." 

Evelyn looked back at the man. At that moment there were two voices dueling inside her. Should she thank and shut up or quench the curiosity that only grew more and more? 

"How long have you...? You know." She decided to get carried away by curiosity. 

Firmly, he replied without thinking too much. 

"It's been 73 years since I was Embraced." 

Her mouth went agape and she didn’t know what to say next. 

Seeming to be amused by her reaction, he amended: 

"But make no mistake. Among us, until we reach 100 years old we are all seen as Neonates." 

The young woman then closed her mouth as she felt the tension in the air dissipate. When she was starting to feel comfortable with that conversation, she heard her name being called. 

She then got up, but not before addressing the mysterious man who was also waiting to speak to the Prince: 

"I need to go now, but ... if I were you, I would look for someone who knew how to sew better." Smoothing her skirt, she moved even closer to him, extending her hand to him. "I can even volunteer to do that for you. Am I Evelyn Taylor, delighted to meet you...?" 

He looked at her hand and couldn't help but laugh. So she was doing business? 

"You might have convinced me, Miss.” He extended his hand back to her. “I am Sébastien. Sébastien Lacroix." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Blonde Toreador was led into the Prince's office by her Sire's hand. She didn't seem so nervous anymore and that was a good sign. 

Standing before a table with elaborate carvings was the Prince of London 

Mithras was of medium height, with a compact and slightly muscular build. He had a darker pallor for a vampire, but his features were handsome and aristocratic. From his piercing eyes, ebony hair, even to the long green Persian robes he wore.

His expression remained serious as both Sire and Childe approached him."

Signaling her to stop walking, Arthur took the lead and made a short bow. 

With his eyes fixed on the young woman, the Prince finally spoke: 

"Introduce yourself, Childe." 

Also with a short bow, Evelyn took a breath and keeping her eyes fixed on the Prince's, she took a step forward: 

"I, Evelyn Taylor, belonging to the Toreador clan, Kindred of the 7th generation, Childe of Arthur White and Grandchilde of Lucrezia D'Annunzio, present myself before Your Majesty, Prince Mithras of London and I swear my loyalty to the Camarilla." 

Hearing this, Mithras smiled broadly and applauded the young woman. He was satisfied and that was clear. 

"It is not every day that Neonates appear so aligned with good manners. Young lady, welcome to our society." He took her hand and kissed it. "I was particularly curious to meet you. Arthur told me about your skills and your aura. It's like you were a prodigy, an artist!" 

"With all due respect, Majesty, I believe that Arthur must have exaggerated a little in describing me. I do not consider myself an artist. I am a hard worker who likes to dedicate herself to the task of bringing at least a little beauty to the world. I am only one apprentice whose thirst for knowledge is endless." The young woman seemed to have broken through all the barriers of shyness and now she spoke calmly. 

"You speak with the eloquence of a leader, you dress and behave like a lady of society and yet you don't seem to aspire to the nobility. Power doesn't seem to attract you, miss Taylor." 

"My Prince, to me, power is only for those who are willing to bear the burden it has. There is no such thing as power without responsibility and I can assert strongly that my ambition does not reach the political level.” Taking a breath again, she continued. “However, I humbly make my skills available to serve the court if the Prince so desires.” 

Leaving Mithras speechless was a feat that few had achieved so far. The girl spoke well and judging by the clothes she wore, her skills would be extremely well used. 

"I can sense a prosperous future for you, Evelyn Taylor. I can say that I am honored to have you with us and I can't wait for the whole Camarilla to meet you, too." 

Eveling nodded in respect and gratitude for the Prince's words and then she and Arthur were dismissed. 

When walking back to the carriage she did not see the young man she had met earlier, but even so, she could not be happier to have been accepted by the Prince. 

On their way home, Arthur was silent. With a winning smile on his face, he seemed to be lost in happy thoughts. 

The blonde then reached for his hand, causing him to turn to her, still smiling. 

"You are a splendid Sire, Arthur. I am deeply grateful to be your Childe and I’m looking forward to learn everything you have to teach me." She said with a smile that matched his. 

He then released his hand from her grip, held the blonde's face in both hands and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

"I couldn't be more proud of you, Evie. For me, you are like a daughter. Like my girls that I didn't get a chance to teach and love. I'm the one who should be thanking you for being such a dedicated student. " He suppressed a tear that seemed to want to run out of the corner of his eye. "Your blooming will be memorable and I will work on this task every day of my unlife!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house I used as a reference for the Prince's London Haven was this:
> 
> https://br.pinterest.com/pin/840273242956091267/ 
> 
> Information about Mithras' appearance was taken from this source:
> 
> https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Mithras_(VTM)


	6. Shall we dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn's first event among the Kindred society

When Evelyn said she didn't know how to dance, Arthur could have sworn it was modest on her part, just as she had claimed to know how to play a thing or two on the violin. But as soon as he took a step with her, the impression was that young Kindred had two left feet. 

Still, even without prior knowledge, the young woman had a unique determination and was making rapid progress in this area. 

Between one lesson and another, he took the opportunity to pass on some information that she should never forget at the Camarilla's social events. 

"So, in a very short way, the Ventrue are the greedy, the Malkavians are the lunatics, the Tremere are the sorcerers, the Gangrel are the wanderers, the Brujah are the temperamental ones and the Nosferatu are the ones I don't need to worry about, because they never show up at Toreador events. " Evelyn asked, in the middle of a whirl. 

Arthur could not contain his laughter at that hilarious but accurate description of the clans that made up the Camarilla. “And what about the Toreadors?” 

The blonde showed off gracefully and replied, "We are the narcissists, of course!" 

It was impossible to contain laughter with her. It was no wonder that so many found her strange among the Kine society. There was too much life in that woman, and that bothered the demure women of Victorian society. 

"I think you are now perfectly able to face Kindred society. But tell me, what about your dress? Is it ready yet?" 

At the mention of the dress, Evelyn smiled broadly. She had spent a few more hours awake so she could finish it in advance, just in case she needed to make any last-minute adjustments. The young Toreador was proud of that model and it reminded her of the rich clients she had. But the time had finally come when she would wear the dress instead of handing over her creation to another woman. It was unique and it was hers. 

Then she remembered something. With a start, she ran up the stairs, saying nothing, leaving Arthur alone in the music room. A few moments later, she returned with a small brown paper package and handed it to her Sire. 

"Arthur, I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of doing something for you." Her eyes sparkled as she watched him unpack. “I believe you should have several vests and ties, but... These match my dress." 

Deeply amazed by the thorough work she had done, he tried to speak, but the words just didn't come out of his mouth. Then he excused himself and withdrew briefly, also carrying a small package.  
"I hope you like it. I honestly think it will match your dress, however, if you prefer something different, I can arrange to have it changed." He said, handing the package to her. 

Invaded by a wave of curiosity, she received the package and hurriedly opened it. Inside the small box was a silver and diamond necklace like she had never seen. Not even her best customers could buy something of such beauty and sophistication. Open-mouthed, she thought about touching the piece, but her hand hovered in the air. 

"What's wrong? You can touch it... the necklace won't bite or... burn you." 

Evelyn was still overwhelmed by the beauty of that jewel when she extended it back to her Sire. "I cannot accept this. It is too valuable, Arthur!" 

He then bent down to face her at eye level with an expression of pure tenderness. 

"My dear and sweet Evelyn..." He said placing a small strand of blond hair behind her ear. "Don't underestimate yourself that way. You are more than worthy to wear something like that. When I laid eyes on it, I knew it would look perfect on you. Besides, you need to get used to that kind of thing. Please, accept this gift with the mentality that many more are yet to come."  
Shyly, she picked up the box for herself, admiring the beauty of that piece. Not even in her most beautiful dreams could she buy something like that. 

"Thank you so much, Arthur.” It's so beautiful that I really don't know what to say other than thanks and I can't wait to use it tomorrow." 

Arthur then cupped her chin, maintaining a pleasant tone in his voice. 

"Nor can I wait to see you wearing it. But for now, we better go to bed. The morning is approaching and we will need to be well rested for the night that awaits us." He left the room, holding the door for her to pass, too. "I wish you a good rest, Evie." 

Passing him, she rose on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. 

"I wish you a good rest too, Arthur." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Night finally came, but this time, Evelyn was not at all nervous. Perhaps the idea of meeting the Prince before the ball was not all that bad, she thought, as she hung her hair in a bun that made her new necklace stand out. 

She admired herself in the mirror and for an instant, she couldn't recognize the woman she saw reflected in it. That was the image of the woman she had always dreamed of being and that brought immense joy to her heart. 

The older Toreador waiting at the end of the stairs froze at the sight of that beautiful woman who was coming down to meet him. 

"Evie, I hope you left modesty behind today, because there won't be a single person who won't notice how stunning you look." He said making her spin. "That shade of emerald green accentuates your eyes and hair. I'll have to take care of you in the middle of that lions' den." He said grinning. 

She smiled back, but hurried to add. "Don't worry about the lions, Arthur. I'm a big girl already."  
And saying that, they both got into the carriage that would take them back to Prince Mithras' Haven, where the party would take place. 

As they passed through the heavy metal gates, Evelyn could see how many people were present. Some of them were outside, smoking pipes and cigarillos, but the vast majority were in the inner hall. 

The blonde had the impression that Arthur was looking for someone in the crowd, but he did so without ever letting go of her arm.  
She looked around her, absorbing that environment of people so different from the ones she was used to seeing. The young woman couldn't say whether it was because she was attending a high society party or because she was surrounded by Kindred. 

The Neonate seemed to be immersed in her own thoughts when her Sire gave her arm a little squeeze. 

"The Prince is looking in our direction. I think it's better ..." 

"Arthur White...” The Toreador was interrupted by a high-pitched female voice. “So it’s true that you finally managed to Siring?" 

Evelyn turned to where the voice was coming from. She was a very attractive, red haired woman. She wore a black dress with small sequins that made her shine, even in such a sober tone. If the blonde could take a guess, she would say she was also a Toreador.  
"My dear Victoria! What a pleasure to see you tonight." He said as he kissed her hand gallantly. "Allow me to introduce you: Evelyn, this is Victoria Ash. An old friend of mine." 

Upon hearing this, the woman chuckled. "Friend? Is this the name for what we had, nowadays?" Heading over to Evelyn, she continued. "I hope he is treating you well, because he broke my inert heart into more pieces than I could ever count." 

The Neonate seemed to be genuinely enjoying this situation, but still decided to respond. "Arthur has been a gentleman with me. Like a real father." She hurried to add. 

The playful tone in Victoria's voice gave way to a lip smile in Arthur's direction. "So does that mean I still have a chance, old friend?" She made that last word evident with an extra dose of sarcasm. 

Evelyn saw him bite his bottom lip and lean over to say something to Victoria at her ear. She heard a giggle coming from her and then Victoria's gaze fell on the blonde again. 

"I just loved your dress, Evelyn." She said surrounding the girl. "You will have to give me the contact of whoever did it, because I am delighted with this work! This fabric has an amazing fluidity and is very delicate... Only extremely skilled hands would be able to create something so perfectly!"  
Listening to praise was one thing. She was already used to them. But having her work exalted to such a high level left the young Toreador in a state of ecstasy. She wanted to cry with emotion, but she refrained from spoiling her makeup. 

"I..." She cleared her throat "I did it myself. Since I was little, sewing is my job and my passion." She said proudly. 

Victoria's mouth went agape. Without a doubt, that girl was not a Poseur. Shaking her head, still incredulous, her tone was one of genuine admiration. "So I believe I will have to pay a visit for you to take my measurements. We will have a lot to talk about." She winked. “I hope you enjoy your party and... I’ll talk to you later, Arthur.” 

As the redhead walked away, Evelyn couldn't help but notice Arthur's lustful gaze that accompanied the woman. Curious as always, a giggle escaped her lips, causing him to come out of the trance, looking a little embarassed to be caught in a moment of such vulnerability. 

"I could have sworn that you are a gentleman, Arthur! All this time you could have just walked into my room and ..." she spoke mockingly when suddenly, she was interrupted. 

"Evie, don't get me wrong ..." He scratched his ear, measuring his words. "I think you are a formidable and absolutely stunning woman, but I am not a man for you. What I can offer you is love, but in the sense of caring, respecting and that is why I would never dare to touch you with those lustful intentions." 

"And Victoria Ash?" 

He threw his head back and sighed heavily. 

"I hope I can have a long talk with my old friend, but as for the details of this conversation, I prefer to keep it in the absolute privacy of my rooms, if you don't mind." He said fixing his tie. "Now, please, let's talk to Mithras before he gets impatient." 

The young Kindred nodded and, led by her Sire, they crossed the room. Evelyn had the impression that many pairs of eyes were watching her, but she dared not look at anyone. When they arrived before the Elder Ventrue, they both nodded briefly, greeting him in unison. 

Mithras shone like the sun in the golden robes he wore. The Prince retained that sovereign politeness when addressing the two of them, which didn't stop him from smiling when they approached. 

"I couldn't imagine that I would be even more charming than the other night, Miss Tailor. I have lost count of how many came to ask me who this evening's mysterious guest of honor was. I hope you have fun and that this is just the the first of many occasions when we will see you brightening us all with your presence." 

"My Prince, it is an immense pleasure to be able to be here tonight. I am grateful for your willingness to receive me." 

"You speak with such politeness that I really find it weird that you're just a neonate. But I really hope you enjoy the night. Meet people, make connections! There are some Blood dolls on hand if you feel like you need to feed. Have fun, but if you'll excuse me, I need to exchange a few words with some guests.” 

Seeing Mithras walk away from them, Evelyn had a sense of accomplishment. She gave a sigh of relief and finally managed to look at Arthur again, who held out his hand to her. 

"Would my Childe do me the honor of this dance?" 

Pretending to be offended, Evelyn put a hand to her chest. "I thought you wouldn't ask me anymore!"  
They then danced with grace and lightness. Evelyn could hear the whispers of some guests, and some of the more daring even pointed at her, but none of that shook her. 

Arthur endeavored to introduce her to some of his few friends, who seemed delighted to meet the young woman, as if she were an extraordinary creature. Some women approached her, thirsty to know more about who had made her dress, and this gave the blonde the start of what appeared to be an excellent list of clients. 

"You wouldn't mind lending me your Sire for a moment, would you, Evelyn?" The young Toreador heard the Prince say. "I promise to return him in good condition." 

The woman graciously nodded. Seeing Arthur walk away, she crossed her arms and thought it best to find something to drink. The young Toreador was not used to this type of social interaction and she felt that she needed to restore her energies in some way. 

Sitting on a red velvet settee was a girl with black hair and a light blue dress who was staring at her. Evelyn approached and the brunette motioned for her to come closer. There were blood marks on her neck and the blonde concluded that she was from a blood doll. 

"You seem to need a drink." She spoke, pushing her hair back and exposing her neck. "Come, taste me." 

Evelyn was extra cautious this time. She felt she didn't need much and the Neonate didn't want to stain her dress either, so she didn't take long. Standing, she thanked the girl, who answered nothing.  
Practically leaning against the wall, she was trying to locate her Sire, which didn't seem to be anywhere when, suddenly, a male voice seemed to speak to her. He was certainly a handsome man, but there was something wrong with him and she couldn't say what. 

"You're new around here, aren't you?" He seemed to be devouring her with his eyes and that did not please her at all. "I would love to give you the pleasure of this dance." 

She tried to keep her expression friendly despite not being comfortable. "I appreciate it, but I don't think it's a good idea."  
"Why? You are not accompanied. Your Sire is not here now." His tone hardened a little. "I see no reason for this refusal." 

She felt cornered and hesitated before trying to speak again, but she decidedly didn't want to give in. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but ..." 

She saw his expression turn to pure anger when a vaguely familiar voice was heard. 

"She regrets disappointing, but I believe she is still indebted to me, is that right, Miss Tailor?" 

Evelyn turned to find those gray eyes shining against hers. With a hand extended, Sébastien Lacroix was impeccably dressed in front of her and the young Treador felt immense relief to find a familiar face at that moment. 

"Monsieur Lacroix! I was wondering if you would have left without your dance." She pretended well, before turning back to the other Kindred. "I'm really sorry, but maybe next time?" And without thinking twice, she accepted the Ventrue's hand, who led her to the dance hall. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, Miss Tailor. I certainly screwed up that Toreador's plans." he said, looking amused. 

Evelyn smirked. 

"I'm really grateful that you showed up, Mr. Lacroix. But I wonder if you didn't use this situation as an excuse to take me out to dance." 

"And do you still have any doubts about it? There's no way you could go unnoticed and I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of a dance. Seeing your visible discomfort, I thought it prudent to intervene on your behalf." 

"Why, that makes you my knight in shining armor, doesn't it?" she snickered. 

Sébastien chuckled at her spontaneity. A woman with the right sense of humor was very rare. 

"Far from it ... In fact, it makes me a man interested in having a decent vest." 

He brought her closer to him while the band played the first chords of a nice and slow waltz. She hadn't been held that way in a long time, and the woman was grateful that she didn't need to breathe.  
She could smell the woody scent emanating from him and she needed to gather all the strength she had in order not to get lost in that wonderful aroma. 

"And do you really think I have the skills to provide you with a decent vest?" She said quickly coming to herself. 

"I honestly had my doubts, miss. But when I see what you're wearing today, I certainly need to give you a vote of confidence." 

Their eyes met and suddenly, it seemed that all the security she had when hearing compliments had eluded her. 

"Do you really think so?" 

"Without a doubt, you are extremely skilled when it comes to sewing, Miss Tailor." 

Evelyn was sure she would have blushed terribly if that were still possible. "So I would certainly be delighted to show you what an appropriate vest should look like, Mr. Lacroix." 

"Sébastien." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"By this point, I think you should call me only Sébastien, mademoiselle Tailor." 

The blonde woman chuckled. 

"If is that so, I firmly believe you should call me only Evelyn."  
The Ventrue raised an eyebrow and nodded. 

"I believe you are right... Evelyn." 

The Toreador smiled, also nodding and the song ended. As they parted, she could see the figure of Arthur a little distant, talking to Victoria Ash again until Sébastien noticed Evelyn staring at her Sire. 

"You and Arthur don't ...?" 

"Of course not!" She said, widening her eyes. "The relationship that Arthur and I have varies between the fatherly and the brotherly. He and I never ..." 

"It was not my intention to offend you." He apologized. "Nor is it my business, but it is curious to see a Sire a Childe doing so well without being involved in this way." He said moving away with her from the dance hall. 

"From the way you speak, you and your Sire don't seem to have a good relationship..." 

"I have to respect him. It is difficult to reach his age by being a pleasant person, I suppose." 

That she was very lucky, that was undeniable. But Evelyn had never stopped to think how different things would have been had Arthur not been so nice to her. Silently, she thanked him for it. 

Looking in the direction of the older Toreador, he was now alone and seemed to be looking for someone. Assuming that person was her, Evelyn apologized for having to go. 

"Don't worry. Now that I know where to find you, I believe I'll be visiting you soon so we can discuss the 'decent vest' issue." And taking her right hand, the Ventrue placed a kiss on the back of the blonde's hand. "It was a pleasure to see you tonight, Miss Tay... Evelyn." 

"It was a pleasure to be rescued from the clutches of a degenerate by you... Sébastien. I‘ll be waiting for you so we can solve the ‘decent vest’ issue." And making a short bow, but without looking away, Evelyn replied and went towards Arthur. 

When he noticed that Evelyn was approaching, he went to meet her. There was something different about her than before he left her alone, but he couldn't figure out what. 

"Are you all right, my dear?" He asked looking concerned. 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine ... Maybe a little tired. I don't think I'm used to being the subject of the night." She smiled weakly as she lifted a hand to her neck. 

"I think you did your job well today. Are we going home?" 

"Are you sure you don't want to enjoy it a little more?" 

"No, your well-being is above anything, and besides, I've already enjoyed enough of this night." 

Protectively, Arthur offered her his arm until they got into the carriage and together they returned home. 

"Do you need anything else, my dear?" He asked as usual. 

"No, Arthur, for today you have done more than enough for me." 

He kissed her on the forehead and retired to his rooms at the end of the hall. 

Evelyn also retired, but it took a while before changing the party dress for her sleepwear. 

She seemed to be very airy with everything that had happened tonight. 

As she combed her hair, her thoughts went towards those gray orbs, the scent of him that seemed to permeate her skin ... 

But that was madness! She had seen him twice, why was his presence shaking her so badly? 

Waving her hands in the air, as if her thoughts were very thick smoke, she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. 

She could feel his arms around her, the exact place where his fingertips touched her back, the feel of his lips on her hand... She tried to sleep, but all she could think about was when she would see Sébastien again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the inspiration for Evelyn's necklace:
> 
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/2028/9685/files/victorian-choker-400x300_large.jpg?v=1505222671 
> 
> https://diamondfoundry.com/blogs/the-foundry-journal/jewelry-in-the-victorian-era


	7. The Vest Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is a seamstress, right? Give the girl some work to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that now and then I bring a character that belongs to the Vampire canon. I try to be as faithful as possible to certain aspects, but be aware that sometimes I will use (and abuse) artistic freedom to create my own story.  
> In addition, I hope you are enjoying it!

"I still can't believe you told my Fledgling that I was the one who broke your heart in a thousand pieces." 

Victoria moved closer to Arthur's naked body, throwing a leg over his hip, while she ran her fingers through his chest hair. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but he rested his index finger on her lips. 

"I clearly remember that it was you who left me crying, while you claimed that you wanted to see the world and that you were not ready to 'tie yourself' to someone." 

She guided his hand to her waist, so that they were completely intertwined. 

"You know very well that I only did that scene because I was jealous of the conversations I had heard." 

"I don't understand how a married woman can be as possessive as you are, Vic." He said pushing a strand of red hair from her face. "We both know how our dynamics work. I can't tie myself to anyone and neither can you." 

"Artie, everyone is aware that my wedding is just politics, but you, on the other hand, seem very committed to the girl." She said pouting. 

"It's inevitable, isn't it? She's my responsibility and besides... I see so much of myself in her. I think everyone must think that I'm raising the girl to be my concubine." He sighed heavily trying to contain the emotion. "I want the best for Evelyn. She deserves a man who not only adores her, but who wants only her." 

"The girl is a natural talent. Since the party, there isn't a female Kindred in this city who isn't dying to have something sewn by her. The dress she made for me is one of my favorites and you know how much I am demanding with that kind of thing. " She smiled sweetly. "Knowing you the way I do, you must be very proud of her." 

"It is no secret that I really am." And with a quick movement, he positioned himself over the redhead, pinning her hands above her head. "But I don't think any of us want to talk about my ego, or anything else... Am I right?" 

Victoria giggled in response, but soon that sound was muffled by kisses and she could not help but give in to the charms of Arthur. 

\----------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed since the ball offered by the Prince of London, and since then, Evelyn was again experiencing a taste of "normalcy" in her life. 

She hated not having anything productive to do. Despite enjoying reading and feeling very well with Arthur's lessons, he worked hard and not just for Mithras. The young woman had discovered that he was still working as an architect, so there was always some new project that required his full attention. When Victoria Ash came in with a dress order, it was the purest joy for the Neonate because suddenly, a huge wave of orders started to appear, extinguishing the days of idleness. 

Arthur even provided an adequate space so that she could receive clients and another where she could do the seams, under the pretext that she would be safer working at home. "We have many empty rooms, give them life!" He even said. 

The one aspect that she truly missed when she was alive had finally moved into her new reality. Evelyn couldn't be happier. 

Over time, she also felt more comfortable being who she really was, without fear of taking chances. Her Sire always said that she should live without strings attached. Which is not to say that sometimes she didn't surprise Arthur with some innovation from her. 

She still remembered the shock in his eyes the first time he saw her wearing trousers. 

"Evelyn! Are you wearing...?" The words seemed to die in his throat. "These aren't mine, are they?"

She chuckled and sarcastically responded without looking up from her work. 

"Arthur, look closely at your size and compare it with mine. Do you really think your pants would fit me?" She looked up just to continue talking. "I made some for myself. They are full of pockets where I can keep things... Not to mention that they are much better looking than wearing aprons." 

Gradually, everyone was getting used to her way of dressing, acting, speaking and thinking. 'Disruptive' was the word that many used to refer to the young Toreador. 

It was to be expected that she would become a rebel, but the blonde followed each of the laws of the Masquerade to the letter and that only made her rise in the esteem of the influential people of the Camarilla. 

On a rainy night, Evelyn sat in her atelier and, inspired by the soothing noise of the drops hitting the window glass, she started working on a sketch of men's robes. She had barely finished it when she heard the doorbell ring. 

She stuck her head out of the studio and seeing that there was no one to open the door, she did it herself. 

Upon opening the door, the blonde woman came across an elegant figure, wearing a top hat and a long black coat. Under his umbrella, Sébastien looked almost human, given the low light. 

"Please, get in before you..." She started to say. 

"Before I catch a cold?" He was amused by her concern. 

"It was the force of habit, try to understand me." She smiled. "Still, come in, please." 

Picking up his top hat and coat, she asked with her back to him. 

"To what do we owe your illustrious presence on this rainy night, Monsieur Lacroix?" She said before correcting herself. "Oh, forgive me... Sébastien." 

But the Ventrue did not answer. Instead, he gaped at the realization that the Toreador woman was wearing pants. Not that he wouldn’t expect something like that from the members of her clan, but even so, he couldn't help but be surprised by her boldness. 

When she turned around, he tried to look away, but he wasn't fast enough. 

"I may not have clairvoyance, but I know what you are thinking. They are so comfortable and practical that I decided to take the risk." She smirked. 

"I'm not judging you, mademoiselle... I'm just looking at the quality of the stitching before I decide if I'm really going to trust you to resolve my vest issue." 

Evelyn smiled. 

"So you mean you came here because of me?" Realizing what she had just said, she quickly corrected herself. "I mean ... did you come looking for my services?" 

"Yes, I came because I need a good seamstress to make me a proper suit. And that includes a decent vest, I presume." 

"What a coincidence!" She exclaimed as she tied her hair into a bun. "I was just doodling something like that a few moments ago. Please come with me." And saying that, she escorted him into the studio. 

As soon as he entered, Evelyn handed him the unfinished sketch. 

"It is quite obvious that some details are still missing, but the basic concept is this one." 

The Ventrue analyzed that drawing. He didn't understand much about technical fashion terms, but he could see himself dressed in something like that. 

"This is exactly what I'm looking for." He said returning the drawing to the Toreador. "I'm impressed." 

"I suggest you save that feeling for when it's ready, my dear Sébastien." She snickered.

"I think it seems fair." He raised an eyebrow. "But If I can ask you... Where should we start?" 

She turned abruptly, stretching a tape measure towards him. 

"Measures." She gestured with an index finger for him to approach. 

He walked towards her and as if they were dancing once more, Evelyn felt mixed emotions as she measured his waist. "Get yourself together!" She thought as his masculine scent invaded her nostrils again. 

He was a foot taller than she and at no time did this hinder her task. Unlike her senses, which seemed very disturbed by this proximity to him. 

"Please..." She had to clear her throat when she noticed how faint her voice sounded. "Open your arms." 

She couldn't help but notice his hands. They were strong and large, so different from Sébastien's delicate, almost angelic face. She remembered the feeling of having his hand on her back and she shivered. 

Pausing to take notes, she heard him say. 

"Have you finished?" 

Trying to sound as natural as possible, she replied. 

"I am almost done. Now I need to measure the bottom for the pants." 

On her shaking knees, she positioned herself behind him, taking care to not directly touch him. What was wrong? He was not her first male customer. Gathering all the professionalism she had, Evelyn positioned herself in front of him, still on her knees, so that she could measure the front of his leg. She bit her cheeks as a way to control her nervousness and for her torment, Sébastien spoke to her again. 

"Can you tell me when everything should be ready?" 

Responding was already difficult and doing so while maintaining eye contact, given the position in which the young Toreador found herself was torturous. Still, she looked up to answer him. For a moment his gaze puzzled her. What had that been? 

"I think... around ten days." She finally stood up, taking his latest measurements, looking away. "Did you bring me the other vest?" 

"I don't think I could die in peace without knowing what it would look like if you were supposed to fix it." He chuckled while pointing to a package he had brought.

Trying to get back to her natural state of mind, she scoffed. 

"I think you will like it so much that you will need to change your dressmaker, Monsieur." 

"Please, don't get me used to it, Evelyn. I can take that into account if the result is good." 

Looking at her direction, his tone was soft but serious, as he headed for the door. She followed him, returning the hat and coat to him as the Ventrue opened the exit door. The rain had already stopped and he then hung his umbrella around his wrist. Taking Evelyn's hand in his, the blond man said goodbye by repeating the gesture of their last meeting and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. 

"See you soon, Evelyn." He nodded briefly. 

"See you soon, Sébastien." She repeated his gestures and closed the door. 

The young woman stood for some time in the same position. 

"How long have you two been watching this?" 

"Enough." Arthur and Victoria said in unison, amid giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dear friend and writer Traillbits gifted me with this marvellous illustration from another great author, Fortheoneatopthecity:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/nk11/art/Evelyn-x-Lacroix-gift-for-Helene-de-Nothing-867974416?ga_submit_new=10%3A1611372459


	8. Think of me fondly when we say goodbye

Evelyn had already finished Lacroix's order two days ago, but she was still looking for imperfections in that suit like someone looking for a needle in a haystack. 

Some of the most striking features of the Toreadors was perfectionism and this obsession with beauty. In her case, these were traits already present in her personality that only gained more strength after her Embrace. 

It was a mix of needing to prove that she was worthy with an eagerness to impress him. Why did she care so much what he thought, after all? The question echoed in the blonde's head, but the only answer she heard did not please her, so she ignored whatever the voice said and continued to work. 

"You will end up with stiff neck from looking at that suit so much. It looks perfect, my dear." Arthur had leaned against the open door. "Come with me please." 

"Arthur, I really can't go, until..." She started to protest in vain. 

"I don't take a no for an answer, Evie." He walked over to the Neonate, taking her gently by the hand. 

She murmured something inaudible but showed no resistance as he guided her into the music room, where he sat her in an armchair and pulled out an ottoman so she could rest her feet. 

Not knowing what her Sire had in mind, Evelyn just looked at him inquisitively, who just lifted the lid of the piano and started playing a soft, familiar melody. 

"Beethoven?" 

"You will find it very relaxing when you are not the one learning to play it." He said chuckling. "Close your eyes, try to get some rest. Since you went back to work it's like you haven't had a single day of rest. Don't push yourself too hard, my dear Fledgling. What is the purpose of eternal life without a little fun?" 

The blonde then closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the music. He was right. There was no reason to put so much pressure on herself. She just seemed to care about Sébastien's opinion. What strange obsession was that? It was foolish to imagine him as anything more than a friend. But why was she so nervous just looking into his eyes? They were like a dense fog, so mysterious and inviting... Although she struggled, stop thinking about him was a very difficult task. 

Faced with these thoughts, she realized why she was avoiding running out of things to do. Hearing the last notes of the song, she got up from the chair and placed her hands on Arthur's shoulders. 

"Could you teach me how to play, too?" 

Upon hearing this, he calmly smiled, nodding, as he slid to the side, patting the empty place so she could sit next to him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So, do I need to change anything? Do you like it? Please say something before I explode with anxiety!" She couldn't help herself. Despite hearing hundreds of times that the suit was perfect, Evelyn longed for Sébastien's approval. 

The Ventrue was amused by her excessive helpfulness. In front of the mirror, he examined his image wearing that well-tailored suit. It was certainly not like any other he had. 

"There's nothing you can't do, is there?" He turned to her, who was already smiling. "It's perfect, Evelyn. Exactly what I need for my departure." 

And with the same speed at which her smile formed, it disappeared. 

"Departure? What do you mean...?" She felt all the anxiety drain and a tightness in her chest take its place. 

"I thought you knew that I am here to settle some personal matters with the Prince." He looked at himself in the mirror again. "I must leave tomorrow night, since my Sire awaits my return." 

That news had caught her completely off guard and she felt foolish for not taking this issue into account. He was a foreigner, of course he was going back to his country. 

Evelyn couldn't hide her sadness and as if she didn't have enough to deal with, the Ventrue stared at her through the mirror. 

"Is something wrong?" He looked genuinely concerned. "I said there's nothing wrong with the suit, Evelyn, why do you look so upset?" 

"There is nothing wrong, my dear." She tried to compose herself. "Quite the contrary, I am grateful for the trust you placed in me to make it." 

He knew there was something wrong, but what? She didn't seem to want to talk about it and Sébastien thought it best not to insist. 

The Toreador kept her head down, holding on to keep from crying. 

He was leaving. 

The first friend she had made. Was that it, really? No doubt they were friends, although she dared to think of him as more than that. 

She allowed herself to be sad, although what the blonde wanted most was to scream for him to stay with her, but even if she felt that way, he never showed any sign of interest in her and that was enough for the young Neonate to keep her composure. 

After he had changed, Sébastien returned to the studio, carrying in his hands his new clothes, neatly folded. Soon after, he fumbled in his coat pocket, taking out a velvet bag containing the payment for the service and handing it over to her. 

"Again, thank you so much for the trust, Sébastien." She smiled sadly. "Now I hope that you will become a little more demanding with your clothes." 

"You bet I will, Evelyn." He returned her smile. "I am the one to thank for always treating me with such kindness." 

"There is nothing to thank me for in this regard." She took a deep breath. "I will escort you to the door." 

The two of them walked silently and as he took his hat, she felt an urge to throw herself on his neck, say everything she was feeling and beg him not to leave. However, she did nothing. 

Instead, she leaned against the doorway, mumbling a farewell. 

"Adieu, Sébastien Lacroix. I hope you have a peaceful trip back." 

As usual, he took her hand in his, but this time, the kiss took a little longer. 

"Don't say 'adieu'. I hope our paths cross again, mademoiselle. Again, thank you very much and 'à bientôt"! "He said one last time, nodding. 

"À bientôt, monsieur!" She replied as she watched him walk away. 

Even though his words sounded optimistic, she couldn't feel the slightest excitement and then, after closing the door behind her, she went up to her room. 

Arthur was still busy, so she filled the bathtub and submerged herself in the cold water, hoping that all the sadness would go away... And then she collapsed. 

Carmine-colored tears washed her face, and she managed not to make a noise and attract unnecessary attention. 

She had never felt such pain before. As much as it cost her to admit, she was charmed by Sébastien, he was leaving and there was nothing she could do about it. 

With a certain resignation, she sank back into the bathtub while a heavy rain pummeled the windows. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A loud thunder woke Evelyn in what she believed to be the middle of the morning. 

The young Toreador loved to hear and watch the rain, but as far as thunder was concerned, she always had an irrational fear of them. 

Putting a robe over her sleepwear, she carefully headed for her Sire's door. 

“Arthur? Are you alone?” She knocked on his door. 

“Unfortunately...” Arthur answered with a sleepy voice "Do you need anything?” 

“It’s just that I’m scared of the thunders.” She said in a tearful voice. 

“Oh, please, get in, dear!” As she entered his chambers, he lifted the blankets and to her relief, he is properly dressed. 

"Are you sure this isn't a problem for you?" As soon as she finished her sentence and another thunder ripped through the sky, making her visibly shudder. 

"Yes, my dear, I'm sure. Now come over here." 

She climbed his bed while she felt her Sire's eyes fall on her. 

"You've been crying." His voice was concerned. 

She thought about avoiding the subject and even lying, but she knew Arthur very well and knew he wouldn't stop if she didn't tell the truth. 

"He's leaving." She said sadly, avoiding his gaze. 

"Sooner or later, he would, Evelyn.” He tried to comfort her. “I know how much it hurts and it also hurts me to see you like this... We don't choose who we fall in love with, but I just have to tell you that 'This too shall pass'.” He said bringing for a hug. "There is no pain or joy that is eternal, but there will be a day when it won't hurt that much anymore, I promise you." 

"Please don't make me cry again. I don't want to stain your sheets with my tears." She tried to be funny to change the direction of the conversation. 

“Don’t worry my child, I’ll protect you from the thunders and teach you how to deal with your broken heart.” He kissed her forehead, chuckling. 

“I’m not a child!” She protested. 

“Hush! Be quiet or I’ll send you back to your room.” 

"You are the best Sire in the whole world. And the best friend I could ever want. Thanks for everything, Arthur." She cuddled up to his chest, feeling protected. 

"Now you're the one trying to make me cry, aren't you? Save the sheets!" He laughed softly. "Good morning, Evelyn. Sleep well." 

"Good morning, Arthur. Sleep well, you too." She said closing her eyes. 'This will also pass,' she mentally repeated to herself. 

And with that in mind, she finally went back to sleep.


	9. Fly with your own wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you blinked and almost 40 years have passed. It looks like magic!  
> Jokes aside, I didn't mean to torture you with the suffering of our dear Evelyn for a long time. You know what they say, "only time heals certain wounds".  
> So I hope you enjoy this new phase of our golden-eyed girl.

The year was 1928. 

Sitting in her chair in the library, Evelyn read the newspaper while bringing a cup to her lips. 

It was true that some years had passed, but some things remained constant in her life. 

"Am I seeing right? Are you drinking blood from a teacup, Evie?" Arthur's voice was heard in the doorway. 

She put down the newspaper and brought the reading glasses to the tip of her nose: 

"You drink from a glass of whiskey and I never asked any questions about it, Artie." She chuckled. "What are you doing so early at home?" 

But before he could answer, Evelyn's ghoul knocked on the door with a bouquet of red roses. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt the daily dose of harmless offenses from you both, but these came earlier today for you, Evie." 

"Red roses for a Toreador? How original!"The blonde glanced at the flowers and sighed boredly. "Such a pity... I was starting to like this one. Why did he have to ruin things with the flowers?" 

Margaret gave Arthur a confused look, who shrugged. 

"My dear friend, I always believed that flowers were a sign of affection..." 

Evelyn then took off her glasses and threw back her head with a scornful laugh. 

"Maggie, dear, Kindred men only send flowers for two purposes: resentment or lust. No one owes me an apology so I believe these are from Mr. Claremont, who has insisted on wanting to take me to bed, am I right?” 

Arthur burst out laughing. Her openness was one of the most admirable traits of his Fledgling personality. 

"Yes, these are from him, but... where did you get that idea from?" Margaret still looked very shocked by the blonde's statement. 

"Almost forty years of living with Arthur White have taught me many things, dear, believe me." She said pointing her cup at him. 

"Apparently they haven't taught you enough, because you're still a prude shrew." He snapped back. 

"Much better than being a degenerate conqueror, darling" She snickered before taking another sip from her cup. 

"Okay, okay, enough for you two!" Maggie intervened, even though she knew those two were always like that. "The question is, what do you want me to do with the flowers? I throw them away?" 

The Toreador girl studied the flowers for a while and sighed. They were beautiful and it would be a shame to throw them away. 

"I hate to admit it, but they would look nice in the studio, wouldn't they?" She said taking them and deeply inhaling the scent they gave off. "Can you please provide this for me, Maggie? 

The auburn-haired girl nodded with a small smile and left. 

It had been about five years since Evelyn had become Margaret's Regnant and if the Toreador had even dreamed that the two would get along so well, she would have done it long before. 

She then turned her attention to Arthur, who was reading the newspaper that until recently was in her hands. 

"When you get home early like that, it is usually a sign of something new and I have a feeling that it is one of the good ones!" She straightened up in the chair. 

"Mithras wants to see you tomorrow." He didn't take his eyes off the newspaper when he said that. "Apparently he has a new assignment for you, but he hasn't revealed the details to me." 

She raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean when you say 'for you'? Aren't you going?"

"The Prince thinks it's time for you to work things out on your own, dear." He put the newspaper on the table and stared at the blonde. "To be honest, I agree with him." 

"But you were always there for me. It is much easier to feel safe with you around." She was apprehensive.

Since her Embrace, Arthur and she have never been more than a few days apart. What would become of her without her Sire? 

“You have years of preparation for all the sort of missions and you never let me down. It is time to fly with your own wings, Evie.” He smiled at her, got up, and walked away, leaving her alone in the library. 

Evelyn stared at nothing, thinking of Arthur's words. 

She still felt like a child on the Kindred path. There was so much to learn ... But she also couldn't ignore everything she had been through. Years and years of learning and with rare opportunities to put herself to the test. 

She tried to continue reading, but her mind was too restless to focus. 

Instead, she went to her studio. Working always helped the blonde to put her head in place. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Come in!" The Prince's low voice came from inside the office. “You look as charming as ever, Evelyn.” 

Wearing a teal velvet dress, she always tried to be a little more 'traditional' about her dress code in the presence of the Prince of London, even though he himself did not care for that. She was a Toreador, after all. Any and all opportunities to showcase her talents should be taken advantage of and she loved hearing the compliments of Mithras, who she always responded with false modesty. 

"It is very kind of you, your majesty. But it is not a big deal." She said, brushing imaginary dust off her shoulders with her hands. "How may I assist you today?" 

He indicated the chair for her to sit across from him, while he placed a folder on the table. 

"Egypt." He said simply, with a smile on the corner of his lips. 

Evelyn's eyes shone with intense curiosity. Since the blonde was a child, she had been fascinated by everything that involved ancient civilizations and Egypt was the center of all her interest. 

"I'm listening." 

Mithras clasped his hands, looking straight into Evelyn's eyes. 

"I recently learned of the existence of a dagger that, according to rumors, belonged to Ventru." He was silent. 

"The Ventrue Antediluvian." Evelyn continued to pay attention. 

"Precisely." He sighed heavily. "It turns out that this artifact is kept in a tomb with a still uncertain location, close to Cairo, possibly in Giza, according to information I obtained." 

"And does the Prince want me to retrieve it?" 

"Exactly, my dear. It doesn't seem right to me that something like this remains hidden from the Camarilla and as far as is known, the artifact may even have powers that can be used in our favor." 

Evelyn's eyes widened, considering that this was not a request. It never was when it came to Mithras. Another suicide mission, but this time she wouldn't have Arthur. 

And as if he could read her mind, he went on. 

"You obviously won't be going alone." 

"I will not?" She raised an eyebrow. 

"No, you won't." He pushed the folder towards her. "Here are the files of our affiliates in Egypt." 

Her eyes darted over the personal files of a male Malkavian and a female Nosferatu until they came across a name that was not foreign to her. 

"Cuthbert Beckett? You mean THAT Beckett?" Her mouth went agape. 

"So Beckett's fame has already reached you?" He chuckled. 

"I thought there was a Bloodhunt on him." 

"Oh, and there is." He replied calmly. "Beckett is forbidden to set foot in London and that is why he was selected as part of the crew. If you are successful, his name will be cleared and he will be able to move freely through my domain again." 

"It's quite a team, sir." She smirked. 

"It won't just be the four of you. We will have other affiliates who will leave London with you, but it is not necessary for you to meet them before the departure." 

"And knowing you as I do, everything is already set, correct?" 

Mithras just nodded. 

"When?" 

"On Friday." 

"Three days from now... Are we going to use the Orient Express?" She crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. 

"No, it's too risky and the charge can be intercepted. You have no idea how many enemies I have, and besides, it would be difficult to maintain the Masquerade in case something goes wrong." He entwined his fingers."So? Can I count on you as my captain of the expedition?" 

Evelyn gasped. Was he really giving her so much credibility? Arthur was one thing, because he had worked with the Prince for more than a century, but she was still relatively young at court.

"You can't be serious, sir." 

"Evelyn, I think you know me well enough to know that my sense of humor is very strict. Furthermore, there are very few people in this court who are not plotting to take my place." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "After so many years of service, I would trust you with my life." 

The Toreador could feel tears filling her eyes. Evelyn knew how much she had already done for the Prince, but she did not expect recognition. At least not at that level. 

Then, gathering all the self-control she had, the blonde cleared her throat and held out her hand to Mithras. 

"I promise not to disappoint you, sir." 

"I know you won't." He shook her hand. 

The young woman then said goodbye to the Prince, who accompanied her to the car that would take her home. 

"Don't forget that the ship will leave Southampton on Friday at midnight. I know how punctual you are, but please try not to be late." He said opening the door for her. 

"Don't worry, sir. I won't." She nodded. 

He nodded back before the driver started his way back to her house. 

Lost in thought, she just wanted to get home soon and tell Arthur everything. Such a mission was not delegated to anyone and she was sure he would be proud of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Beckett's Bloodhunt, according to the "White Wolf Wiki", In 1888, he was wanted dead in London after killing two Kindred in a fight for a rare text.  
> He's one of my favorite characters and of course I couldn't let him aside this journey.


	10. A Kindred walks into a bar

"I really cannot understand this obsession with the past that the Ventrue have." Arthur was still annoyed by that mission, but he could never go against Mithras' orders. 

He was sitting on the edge of Evelyn's bed, while she folded a few last pieces of clothing, putting them inside her trunk. 

"We just have different obsessions, dear... Besides, I always wanted to see Egypt." She shrugged 

"If you had told me that before, I would have taken you on a much more pleasant trip than plundering a tomb, you know?" He teased. 

The blonde chuckled while checking that she had taken everything she needed for the trip. It was still Wednesday, but the young woman had an aversion to doing things in a hurry. 

She hesitantly closed the trunk, staring at it blankly when Arthur snapped his fingers, drawing her attention as he tapped a place beside him on the bed so that she could sit. 

Evelyn took a long breath as she sat down and rested her head on her Sire's shoulder. 

They remained silent for some time. It had been a long time since the two had learned to enjoy each other's company without having to fill the void with conversations, they had no clairvoyance, but one always knew what disturbed the other without a word having to be said. 

"You will not fail." The male Toreador finally said. 

"No offense, but I think you have no way of knowing that." She didn't move. 

"But I can feel it." 

She then raised her head to look at him. 

"What if I don't come back?" 

He paused, seeming to measure his words. 

"I promise to leave any woman I can be in bed with, just to get you." He said playing with her hair. 

"Even if it's Victoria?" She joked, pouting. 

"I bet she would be terribly mad at me, but she would understand." He gave one of those warm smiles that always comforted Evelyn when she needed it. 

"I'm too anxious... I need something to distract me." She threw herself on the bed. There was no stitching to finish, as the young woman had delivered the last orders the day before so she could travel without any pending issues. 

"I think you should go hunting." He said, also throwing himself on the bed. "Seeing new people and trying new flavors always cheers you up, doesn't it?" 

With a jump, she got up and went to her closet to analyze the options. The blonde had not put any evening dresses in the luggage, after all, it was a business trip, so she could not choose what to wear. 

Arthur then came up behind her and made the choice for his Childe, while pushing her into the bathroom. 

"Get out, have fun... shine, my dear!" 

He was right, in the end. Going out a little would do her good. 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

A light rain was falling over London, as usual. 

Sébastien hated that gray city, so damp and so full of prying eyes. But despite that, nothing made him hate that city as much as the fact that he could only return now. 

A few years ago he had been in the domain of Prince Mithras to deal with matters relevant to his Sire, which was now just dust in the wind. 

How the Ventrue hated him when he brought Sébastien back to France after such a short time... after meeting her. 

"Eve." He closed his eyes as he thought about the golden glow of hers. That city was a painful reminder of the unfinished business that Evelyn was. 

He remembered the sadness he had to hide when he saw her so wistful as she said goodbye to him. He wanted her, but duty called him, just as it called him now. 

Without having a Sire to give satisfaction to, he had left those personal matters behind and focused on building a name for himself. But London made a point of reminding him of what was left behind. 

In vain, he searched the faces of those women for a trace of her. He refined his sense of smell, hoping to feel again that floral aroma that used to emanate from her. The deep tone of her voice, which came to visit him in his dreams from time to time... 

He spotted a bar just ahead. Through the window, he saw that the regulars were of high purchasing power. Maybe he could find someone within his preference to have a drink. 

His eyes swept the room and he felt he could feed on any one of them. However, only one woman with short black hair was alone so that he could approach. Sébastien might even be mistaken, but her blood seemed to call out to him. 

He straightened his tie as he approached her and a strange feeling of familiarity came over him when their eyes met. The Ventrue sat next to her and suddenly the words seemed to have escaped him. 

The woman, who seemed to be enjoying the situation, broke the silence. 

"Are you looking for something, sir?" 

Sébastien was delusional. Did he know that woman? But from where? He swallowed hard, taking courage. 

"Haven't we both met, mademoiselle?" He kept an eyebrow raised when he asked. 

"I think I would remember a face like yours, monsieur." She smirked as she stood up. "But I've heard this story many times, so if you'll excuse me, I think I need to get going." 

As the brunette headed towards the exit, she passed him and when he sensed that floral perfume, Sébastien had also risen to go after that mysterious woman. 

The street was empty and she was just a few steps away from him when the Ventrue decided to do something. 

"Mademoiselle!" He shouted, causing her to turn around, with a playful smile on her lips. She stopped walking while he reached her. "I know we have met before, I’m sure of this. I don't usually plead, but please tell me." 

The woman then threw her head back and gave a long laugh. 

His pleading expression changed to confused as she raised a hand to her ebony hair. 

"You silly Croissant... I thought the French were more used to wigs, Mr. Lacroix." And with what he thought was black hair in her hands, the woman revealed light blond hair that cascaded down to her back. 

It was her. Before him. He hoped that was not a dream and that she wouldn’t disappear when he said her name. 

"Evelyn Taylor... Is it really you or do my eyes fool me?" He asked, still incredulous. 

"Do you want to touch my hand to see if I'm real?" She giggled. 

He felt a flurry of emotions at that moment, but just smiled at her. 

"I knew there was something wrong." 

"Is something wrong? With me?" She pretended to be offended. "I believe I have never been so well, my dear!" 

"Don't play the fool. That role doesn't suit you, Evelyn." 

In the face of his silence she spoke again. 

"Sometimes I get bored with how I look and the wigs help me escape the sameness." 

He listened to the comment about her appearance, but he answered nothing. She was obviously stunning, but he didn't dare say that. 

"But tell me, Sébastien ... what brings you to beloved London?" 

"I was summoned by the Prince." 

"Oh? Again? Mithras can't get enough of you, does he?" She teased. 

"Apparently not, I believe." He grimaced. "But this time the matter is more complicated than signing some papers, as in the last time. I was assigned to some sort of expedition." 

"Egypt?" Her eyes widened. 

"Apparently, you're still active at the London court. Do you know what this is about?" 

"It is a little more than knowing ..." 

He tilted his head, in confusion. 

"I am the one who will lead this expedition, Sébastien."


	11. Leaving London

The drive to Southampton was a little long and Evelyn's restless mind didn't make things any easier. It had been a long time since her life had changed so much, and since then she herself had changed a lot. 

After almost forty years of in-depth study of the Kindred's history, mythology and language of different cultures, without counting on the knowledge that nothing would add to that expedition, she couldn't be more eager to put herself to the test. 

After all, there was nothing to worry about, right? It was just another treasure hunt for the Prince, who didn't want to get his Royal feet dirty with sand. 

She was looking at the window of the car that had left London in the early hours of the night. "Be on time", Mithras had been clear. 

Arthur made sure to accompany his Fledgling to the port on her first solo trip. Maggie had said goodbye to her as if the blonde Toreador was going to a war, which scared her a little. She wanted to have brought the Ghoul as a companion, but the Prince insisted on sending some of his own, claiming that they would even be useful to them. 

Still lost in his own thoughts, Arthur broke the silence, bringing up a certain subject for the first time. 

"So, it means that your Prince Charming has not only returned, but will also be with you in the looting... I mean, expedition?" He asked in that sarcastic tone. 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. Yes, the Neonate was nervous, but knowing that she wouldn't be surrounded only by strangers eased the burden. 

"Don't call him that. Sébastien and I are just... acquaintances?" 

"I didn't know that 'just an acquaintance' was able to put that silly little smile on your face.” He giggled. "Do you really think you can fool me, you silly little girl? I know you better than the back of my hand and besides, you should have already learned that 'what my eyes don't see, your aura shows me'." 

She sighed heavily. Of course, not even the passage of time was able to erase everything that Sébastien made her feel, and just meeting him again was like reliving the past. But this time, the blonde would be wary of her own feelings. She just didn't want to suffer again, especially for not having Arthur around. 

"I think it will be nice to be able to see a familiar face, for a change." She said subtly changing the direction of the conversation. "Do you know the other guys?" 

"All I know is that one is a Brujah and the other is a Tremere. I know the people in Egypt better. And Beckett, of course." 

Upon hearing the name, Evelyn's eyes shone again. 

"Do you know Beckett? I mean, personally?" 

"I don't know why the astonishment. He and I are good friends. A brilliant mind, with a dubious fashion sense." And as if he remembered something very important, he amended: "Beckett is passionate about knowledge... Be careful. You are definitely the type of woman he would fall in love with." He smirked. 

"Ah, stop it! Does every conversation with you have to go this way?" She said sulkily and turned back to the window. 

Not long after, the car parked on the dock next to two more vehicles. It was still eleven, but apparently two of her fellow travelers had already arrived. 

Engaged in friendly conversation were a woman and a man, whom she thought were still unknown travel companions. 

She was tall and appeared to be in her mid-thirties. With dark brown hair and eyes, a thin face with aristocratic features, she wore a burgundy dress and held a book in her hand. From the apparent features, Evelyn imagined she was going to Tremere. 

The man was handsome, as Evelyn had not seen for a long time. In addition to being tall, he had a muscular build that could be seen through the open buttons of his shirt and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had dark curly hair, dark blue eyes and a kind of stubble that exuded masculinity. If the woman was the Tremere, he certainly was the Brujah. 

When she started walking towards them, another car had just parked and Mithras and Sébastien got out of it, walking side by side. 

"I love it when people take my recommendations for punctuality seriously. It is vitally important that there are no unforeseen events." The Prince looked at his watch as he approached the small group. "I believe the ship's crew is ready to go. Have you guys been introduced to each other?" 

"We haven't had the pleasure yet, sir." Evelyn replied. 

“Well then...” He clasped his hands. "Each of you was chosen for having skills above expectations. Miss Evelyn Taylor, of the Toreador clan, is a linguist, scholar of ancient civilizations and has already participated in some missions for me, giving her a highly reliable status." Evelyn nodded towards the strangers. "Miss Jane Ivers of the Tremere clan has a remarkable talent for blood magic and protection spells." He indicated the brown-haired woman, who also nodded. "Mr. William Fawkes, of the Brujah clan, will be the brute force of this expedition, in addition to having his Potency well developed, he is an expert in explosives. And this one..." He placed his hands on the shoulders of the blond Ventrue. "Is Sébastien Lacroix, from the Ventrue clan. He has a good command of Fortitude, as well as knowing good defense strategies, which can be useful, since we don't know what you will have to face to get the dagger." 

The four looked at each other silently. They seemed to be examining themselves mentally, except for Evelyn and Lacroix. The look that the two exchanged had nothing to do with evaluation, which did not go unnoticed by Arthur, who asked the group for permission to speak to his Childe in private. 

"I tried to bring it up earlier, but you dodged it." She tried to interrupt him, but he silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips. "Let me finish. I just want you to be careful because I won't be there to help. I'm not afraid for anything that you will find by the way or inside that tomb, because you are strong, fearless and skilled. But I worry about that part right here. " He put his finger against her chest. 

"I promise to take care of myself, Arthur. I will be back soon and you will take me to Venice, as you promised." She said cupping his face. 

He then held her hands, looking confused. 

"I never promised to take you to Venice, Evelyn." 

"Are you going to tell me it's not a good idea?" She giggled. 

Instead of answering, he pulled her into a long hug. There was nothing more to be said. That was the way to say goodbye before one of them got too emotional. Arthur even kissed her on the forehead. Evelyn, on the other hand, went to her feet to kiss his cheek. Without saying anything else, he turned away from her and everyone else, watching them from a distance. 

She then approached the team, positioning herself in front of Mithras, who noticed Toreador's inquisitive gaze. 

"Any questions, Miss Taylor?" 

"I would like to know if we have the location of the tomb, sir." 

"We don't have an exact location, my dear, but according to Beckett's studies, we are very close to finding it. I trust that if you two combine your skills, it will be less of an issue for us." 

Until then, she hadn't realized that she would have to work directly with Beckett and the mere thought inflated her ego. Was she up to working with the scholar Cuthbert Beckett? Smiling to herself, she had her thoughts interrupted by the voice of Mithras. 

"And if there are no more doubts, I think the four of you should leave. I wish there was a more agile way for you to make this trip, but I made sure that it was as comfortable as possible." 

And so, having their belongings brought on board, the four also boarded the ship. Evelyn had time to catch sight of Arthur, who had not yet left. She then waved and blew him a kiss, and he returned the gesture. 

As the ship moved away from the pier, each went to one of the rooms reserved for them. There were names on the doors and Evelyn noticed briefly that hers was next to Sébastien's. 

The blonde woman entered her room, admiring his luxury and size. Mithras was not kidding when he said he had not spared to offer the greatest possible comfort to the team. Evelyn smiled when she noticed a small balcony with a chair and a table. She opened its doors to enjoy the view, but ended up being surprised by her temporary neighbor, who did the same as she did. 

"No wigs for today, dear neighbor?" he teased. 

"Neither today, nor during the trip, dear neighbor. They demand great care and I would have to ask for help to carry them all." She smirked. 

"Good. You look better being blonde, anyway." 

A compliment? Was she listening correctly? She composed herself and changed the subject. 

"So it means that in addition to dominating Fortitude, you also have experience with defense strategies? Impressive. I could swear he had chosen you to look out for your clan's interest." She raised an eyebrow as she leaned toward his balcony, resting her elbows on the railing that separated them. 

"The Prince tried to convince himself that this was the reason, but you have worked with him long enough to know that he is just taking advantage of my condition." He spoke matter-of-factly, crossing his arms. 

"And what condition would that be?" She asked curiously. 

"Now I'm a Childe without a Sire. I need to build a name for myself or fall into obscurity." 

Evelyn's mouth went agape. 

"I'm sorry for you... I didn't know that ..." 

"I'm not sorry." He saw the confusion in her eyes and continued. "My Sire was horrible, always forcing me to do his dirty work. Léon got what he deserved and I am truly relieved that he met his final death." 

The Toreador was still silent. There was so much that she wanted to ask him. That night when they met again, they were unable to talk properly because the day was already breaking. 

"Not everyone was lucky enough to have an 'Arthur', Evelyn." He broke the silence and stared at her. 

"Was it because of your Sire that you left London that time?" She was determined to get to the bottom of this story and it didn't matter how many times she would have to ask. 

Sébastien nodded his head with a sad smile on his face, which completely disarmed the blonde woman. She didn't know what she was expecting from him, but seeing that expression on his face made her imagine things. 

Perhaps he was forced to return. Perhaps he was just as sad as she was. Perhaps they... She shook her head. It was better not to think about the past, especially when it was painful to remember. But being close to him was a constant reminder of the "what if" factor. 

"I think the car ride made me a little bit more tired than I expected, Sébastien. I think I better go to bed." 

"I'll enjoy the night a little longer, Evelyn. Good rest and... if you need anything, just call me." The Ventrue did not move from his chair, but followed her with his eyes. "See you tomorrow." 

"A good rest for you too, Sébastien. See you tomorrow." And with that, she shut the door and the heavy curtains of the balcony. 

In fact, the Toreador was quite tired, but she was also grateful to have escaped that conversation she had started. 

She put on sleepwear and crawled into bed, trying not to think that he was just a wall away from her. More than ever, the blonde woman wanted to fall asleep soon to keep her thoughts from hovering over him. But Sébastien Lacroix had a power over her that Evelyn could not explain.


	12. All of my memories keep you near

They were probably far from London, since the sky looked much less cloudy. Evelyn was sitting on the deck of the ship, admiring the stars and remembering how much Arthur insisted that she learn to be guided by them. She worked hard for it, but it was in vain. She still had no idea where they were at the moment. 

Upon hearing sounds of footsteps, the young Toreador turned to find Jane approaching her. 

"They're beautiful, aren't they? When I was little, I liked to lie on the grass and admire the stars for hours on end." 

"When I was a little girl, I rarely saw the sky this clear." Evelyn smiled at her. "I think I got more used to the rain and the clouds." 

"Ah, the charms of London!" Jane chuckled. "Ireland has always been very different." 

"My mother was Irish. I always wanted to know her homeland, but a series of events prevented me from going." 

"I spend more time traveling than anything, but there is still no place in the world that I love more than my home." The brunette sighed. "It is always good to go back to my Chantry and my Regent." 

"It takes a lot of dedication, doesn't it?" It was the first time that Evelyn had the opportunity to talk freely with a Tremere. "I imagine you need to spend a lot of time studying." 

"You get used to it after a while, but at first it was horrible, I can't deny it. I wanted to discover the world and explore my skills. It was my Regent who taught me to be patient and to dedicate myself to our teachings." She said in a sarcastic tone. "The truth is that while you are an Acolyte, everyone makes you a doormat. And that was what motivated me to continue studying, until I became a Magister. I wanted to be a better teacher than those who taught me." 

"If I had so many people to rule me, I would certainly have put half of them to sleep forever, if you want to know." The women did not notice when a third member joined them in the conversation. "Don't look at me like that, I swear I try not to be this way." 

"I find it magnificent how the Brujah stereotype never fails." Jane smirked. 

"Mr Fawkes, am I correct? Do you happen to have a connection with Guy Fawkes, or is it just a coincidence?" Evelyn seemed to have fun at his expense. 

"Very funny, Miss Taylor. 'Ha-ha-ha'. No, Guy Fawkes and I were not connected... Unfortunately." Despite the serious expression, his voice denounced that he, too, was amused. 

The three sat together as if they had known each other for a long time. They talked about life before their Embrace, the path that each had to travel to get to where they were today, but they also spoke of frivolities. Evelyn had never been more comfortable with strangers, even at the countless parties Arthur had taken her to. Only after a long time did she realize that Sébastien had not joined the group. Perhaps he was dealing with something more important. 

She was brought back to the conversation by the Brujah. 

"Tell us, Miss Taylor, I saw a violin come up to the ship, along with your luggage. Do you play?" He crossed his arms and shot the blonde an inquisitive look. 

"I think it would be stupid to bring a violin without knowing how to play, Mr. Fawkes." She teased. 

"So why are we here, bored to death? I bet you and I can make a good duet." He said ignoring her provocation. 

Evelyn stopped and considered his words before nodding and getting up. The brunette man followed her silently to a certain extent and then disappeared towards his room. Noticing that Sébastien was completely out of sight, she then picked up the violin and headed back to the deck, where Jane waited anxiously. 

With eyes full of admiration, the Tremere looked at the instrument that the Toreador was carrying. 

"It's a beautiful piece. Could I see it more closely?" 

Without blinking, the blonde handed the violin to Jane, who looked delighted. 

A short time later, William returned with a guitar. 

"Are you going to tell me you play too, Miss Ivers?" He asked in the middle of a smirk. 

"I must be a little rusty... I haven't played in a long time." She grimaced, holding out the violin to Evelyn, who refused to take it. 

"Now you piqued my curiosity, my dear. You are going to have to duet with Mr. Fawkes." 

"Wait a minute! First of all, I think we should start treating each other less formally. We are going to have to live together for a while and 'sir' is not something that suits me. And please, don't call me William. 'Bill' is enough. Does everyone agree? " 

The two women looked at each other with giggles and agreed. 

"And second of all, you are cheating, Evelyn. If Jane is going to play the violin, you will at least have to sing." 

While the Tremere's eyes widened, the Toreador dodged. 

"I'm not a very good singer. I haven't been singing for a long time and..." 

"Nonsense. We are all rusty in one way or another and it's not like you're going to sing for the coliseum. No one is here to judge you." 

"It's just to pass the time, Evelyn. Please be more reasonable." Jane pouted, staring at the blonde. 

Giving up, The blonde woman threw her arms in the air and sat down with them. 

"I feel like none of you are going to leave me alone if I don't. Notice that not even my Sire heard me sing, so feel special." She said as she opened a button on her shirt and rolled her sleeves up to her elbows. "Do you know 'Ride On'?" 

"That was one of my favorites." Bill said smiling. 

Jane looked up, as if trying to remember the notes and then started playing. 

This was one of the songs that reminded Evelyn of her childhood. Not exactly something she had experienced, but something she used to imagine. They were sweet memories of happy times when her mother sang so little Evie could sleep. 

“True you ride the finest horse I have ever seen  
Standing sixteen one or two, with eyes wild and green  
And you ride the horse so well, hands light to the touch  
I could never go with you, no matter how I wanted to (...)” 

The harmony between the three was admirable and although the Toreador considered herself a bad singer, her voice was melodious. 

“Ride on, see you, I could never go with you  
No matter how I wanted to  
Ride on, see you, I could never go with you  
No matter how I wanted to” 

They were so caught up in the music that they didn't notice that Sébastien was watching them from a distance. He absorbed the lyrics and melody of that song with his eyes closed, but when he realized that Evelyn was the one singing, he couldn't help but stare at her. The Ventrue thought about approaching the group, but to avoid further questions, he went back to his room. 

Sébastien sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about that song he had just heard. It was as if it had the power to transport him over time. The Ventrue remembered when he had not yet joined the army and that he and his older brother rode together. 

The carefree times were good and maybe that was the only aspect of his life that he really missed. The Camarilla did an excellent job of hiding any and all traits of his family. There was nowhere where he had not sought any news of what was left of the Lacroix. 

But it wasn't just the song that had left him like that. 

Evelyn's voice still echoed in his ears and he couldn't help but smile to himself. Was there anything that this woman was unable to do? He wanted to have approached her, but why couldn't he? Why did she look like a forbidden fruit to him? 

The blond man squinted and threw himself on the bed, still dressed, trying to clear his mind. It was better that he focus on the work that needed to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously took a lot of freedom in choosing this song, but still, I didn't think it was too off-the-wall:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGXVfAhMK3M&list=PLuZz26JF3gzT6Vm5I0IKMMnK1cOOtDSVE&index=41


	13. Turn loose the mermaid

Arthur felt miserable. He had lost count of how many projects he had drafted and now they were just paper balls stacked in the library's trash. 

No matter how hard he tried, the inspiration to finish the job never came. And the man knew very well why. 

It had been no more than five days since Evelyn left. Her presence was a constant that filled the house and his life with joy and he had become accustomed to the blonde in such a way that her absence had thrown him off track. 

He should have insisted on going on such a mission. Anything was better than this immense void in which he found himself. 

And then, a knock on the door interrupted his whirlwind of thoughts. 

Without waiting for an answer, Maggie came in already rolling up her sleeves and extending her wrist to Arthur. 

"Thank you, Margaret, but I am not thirsty." 

"You haven't had a single drop in days, Arthur. Evie made me promise that I would take care of you." 

"I already have Victor who treats me like a child. As if it weren't enough, do you also have to treat me like this?" 

Maggie then picked up her wrist and began to unbutton the first bottons of her shirt, exposing her neck. Such action was enough to capture the attention of the Toreador, who crossed his arms and gave the young Ghoul an inquisitive look. 

"Okay. You're right. I shouldn't be treating you like a child, after all, you're an adult man, aren't you?" The woman spoke in a low voice, as she stroked her neck with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. 

Arthur tried to protest, but felt his voice die in his throat. Well, of course she was an attractive woman, yet he had never seen her with those eyes. Instinctively, he ran his index finger along the side of her neck, who made a low moan of satisfaction at the touch of the Toreador. 

"I barely touched you and are you already moaning?" He chuckled. "Should I continue?" 

"Y-yes. Please, yes." She said in a choked voice. 

"Perhaps the library is not the most suitable place for this, don't you think?" He teased, with his lips already on her jawline. 

"Arthur, I don't give a damn about the place... As long as you take me." 

Upon hearing these words, he could not resist anymore and carried Margaret to his room, where for a few moments, he was able to forget the terrible loneliness that had shaken him so much. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sébastien needed fresh air. Not that it was a biological necessity, but after so many days holed up in his room, the Ventrue no longer knew what day of the week they were. 

He was grateful that he hadn't crossed paths with anyone on the ship's deck and leaned over a little to watch the sea. 

Again, he remembered his older brother, who told fanciful stories about the creatures that inhabited the depths of the ocean. Of all of them, his favorites always involved mermaids. 

After having seen so much that he thought were the result of stories to entertain children, he couldn't help wondering if they really existed. 

Absorbed in that thought, he didn't notice that he was no longer alone until a familiar Jasmin scent caught his attention. 

He then turned his head to look at her, who silently was also watching the sea waves caused by the ship. 

Seeing her so thoughtful, with the moon illuminating her features, he thought to himself that he had never seen a woman as beautiful as she is. He looked away in time, before she caught him staring at her. 

"I was starting to wonder if you might have turned to ashes in your room." She teased, without looking at him. 

"I was busy studying some notes that Mithras gave me." 

"Hmm... I see." 

Silence hung over them until Sébastien decided to partly leave the job aside. 

"Evelyn?" 

"Yes?" She finally turned to face him. 

"How did a seamstress become the head of an expedition to Egypt in search of a Ventrue artifact? I mean, not that I'm doubting your skills, but... It doesn't seem to make much sense to me." 

The Toreador seemed to ponder a little before answering. This was not the first time she had been asked that kind of question and it most likely would not be the last. Often, she wondered how her curiosity got her into missions like this. 

"You know when you're a child and you hear stories from ancient civilizations... And you ask yourself, 'What must it have been like to live that way?' It's not just the thirst for adventure or the need for a turnaround in your life... it's for the knowledge, the feeling of seeing with your own eyes how parts of the story were built.” 

She was an extremely intelligent woman and Sébastien no longer had any doubts about that. Intelligent, charismatic, talented and beautiful. A somewhat dangerous combination. It was almost as if she were a mermaid. He shuddered as he remembered what such sea creatures were capable of doing to men who indulge in their charms. 

Call it stupidity if you want, but he wanted her. How much longer would he be able to suppress this desire that he had been stifling for so long? 

"What do you think we will find over there?" She spoke suddenly. 

"Besides sand, do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"I always find myself thinking about mythology. For me, Vampires and Werewolves weren't real until forty years ago, so ..." 

"Are you afraid to find an undead mummy trying to steal your life? I think she would be a little disappointed in the team's 'liveliness', don't you think?" 

Evelyn laughed. She could never even imagine that he could make fun of a morbid situation like this. 

"Sometimes I think about it too.” He continued. “ But it's just that after you find a real Werewolf and come out 'alive', you start to be less afraid of other things." 

"Have you already...?" 

"Yes. And I feel a duty to warn you that the experience is quite traumatic." 

"Now, now... are you afraid of wolvies, then?" 

"Your disdain is only because you never had the misfortune to cross paths with one." 

"They can't be that bad, can they?" She said, turning her back to the sea, leaning on the ship as she looked at the Ventrue mockingly. 

"No, my dear... they are much worse than any description anyone has ever given you. It is practically impossible to kill one. All you have to do is run and hope to be faster than them." 

"Poor me. I could have sworn that you were my shining knight that would protect me from any danger." She put a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked at the hand she had placed on his shoulder, and then looked at her, thinking of an answer to the provocation. 

"I honestly don't think you're the type of woman who waits for a shining knight to rescue you from danger, Evelyn. Not anymore, at least." 

"I may not even need it, but... what if I wanted one, anyway?" 

He put a lock of the Toreador's hair behind her ear as he studied her. Evelyn's golden eyes shone brightly, but he wasn't sure what to say. 

Instead of saying anything, he simply ran a hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him. 

She tilted her face up, with a look that he interpreted as a mixture of challenge and desire. Their faces were inches apart when they heard footsteps and he released her. 

Upon witnessing a glimpse of the scene, Jane immediately regretted leaving her quarters. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy, Evelyn." 

"Actually ... I'm not, Jane." The Toreador glanced at Sébastien, who had already composed himself. 

The blonde woman gave a brief nod and followed the brunette. 

After the two disappeared from view, Sébastien swore under his breath for the interruption. 

But in the end, he was able to extract something positive from all this: Although he did not know to what extent, now he knew that she wanted him too.


	14. When anxiety takes control

It should still be clear outside, but Evelyn didn’t dare check.

Whenever she was anxious, her sleep was restless and it was difficult to lie in bed, so she tried to study a little more about Egyptian mythology, thinking it was a useful thing to know.

But it was useless. Her mind was anywhere but at work. Well, not exactly anywhere... More than ever, the blonde wished she could cross the bedroom wall and see Sébastien.

The night before, when Jane interrupted them both because of a poor translation of research material, she had severe difficulty paying attention to what she was saying, so the job ended up taking much longer than expected. When she finished, the day was already breaking and the Ventrue was nowhere to be seen.

Had he been as moved as she was? If she had waited a little longer to show up, she would have found the answers she needed. He might be a kindred more powerful than she, but it was not difficult to see his aura, at least not in relation to her. All Evelyn wanted was the confirmation.

The Toreador threw herself back on the bed and closed her eyes, wondering what would have happened if Jane hadn't shown up.

He would have one of his hands on her petite waist, the other one would caress her face and his eyes would be locked on hers. She would feel his breath, such was the closeness between them. Tilting her head, she would give Sébastien full access to capture her lips. Evelyn longed for him to do it and she could feel something burning inside her every time she thought about it.

A knock on the door brought her back to the harsh reality.

When opening, there was no one in the hall. The knocks, however, continued and it was only then that she realized that there was another door which apparently linked the room next door to her chambers.

Perhaps this was a dream. She would have noticed that door before, wouldn't she? But this time, in addition to the knocking, the blonde heard a whisper:

"Evelyn, are you awake?"

"I'm not sure about that, to be honest." She answered, a little confused. 

"I really need to talk to you, but I think it would be better if you opened the door."

So it was not her imagination. There really was a door there and the key was curiously on a table beside it. Upon opening it, the Toreador made mention to him to pass.

"That door... Has it always been there?"

"I believe these are joint rooms, so the door. I noticed it on the second day of the trip."

"It makes a lot of sense." She tried to look away, but felt Sébastien take her hand.

"Evelyn, I need to know if what happened yesterday changed you too." He said bluntly.

"Sébastien, nothing happened yesterday." She said with false coldness.

"In fact, it didn't happen. But it was going to happen... Wasn't it?"

The Toreador who always had a sharp tongue could not answer to that. She opened and closed her mouth to speak a few times before she realized he was getting closer to her.

"Evelyn Taylor, I am mature enough to hear a ‘no’, if that is the case. I promise that I will no longer approach you for a purpose that is not strictly professional."

And there it was, crystal clear, Sébastien Lacroix's aura. A man who was not afraid to fight for what he wanted, no matter what it might cost him. Obstinacy was the word that came to Evelyn's mind. It was inevitable to escape from him, but at this point, she didn't want to.

He, like her, wanted answers and since hers had been answered, it was only fair that his were, too.  
The woman then stopped backing up and took a step forward, with the same defiant look from the previous day.

"Do I, by any chance, seem to want to say no to you?" She took his right hand in hers and planted a long kiss on its palm, before bringing it to the side of her face. She looked up to face him and found nothing but tenderness in his eyes.

The Ventrue took that as a permission to repeat her gesture, but without ever breaking eye contact. He then slowly moved his hands down her back, stopping again at her waist. The Toreador could have sworn she felt like an electric current was running through her body, making her lose all her composure that still remained. She brought her hands to Sébastien's neck, who was unable to keep quiet at her touch at such a sensitive point.  


"Without a doubt... you don't look like you're going to say no."

The meeting of their lips took place without haste, as if they were savoring every second of that moment. What had started with a tender, carefree kiss was soon replaced by a heated kiss, full of greed, on both sides. Evelyn could no longer contain herself and in the middle of the kisses, she let out a low moan.

That was enough to push Sébastien into madness. His lips parted from the blonde woman's to travel over her neck, who already had difficulty restraining herself.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted this."  
"Wanted?" He stifled a laugh. "Why? Don't you want it anymore?"

"Playing the fool doesn't suit you, my dear. Don't you dare to stop."

"I will only continue if you ask nicely." He teased.  
She just smiled. Having Sébastien's full attention on her was sublime. He was exactly as she had imagined him.

"I want to taste you, Evelyn." He approached her ear and said in a voice full of lust.

"Say it again." She begged.

"I really want to taste you... Eve."

She nodded, closing her eyes and then there was a knock on the front door.

Upon opening her eyes again, Sébastien was not there anymore. She was still impeccably dressed and the knocking continued.

"Yes?" She responded to the call by masking hatred in her voice, having been awakened from such a good dream.

"I was sent to tell you that we will be in port within 2 hours, miss."

"Thank you for letting me know." She gave a dry reply as she rose from the bed.

The woman looked closely at the wall between her and Sébastien's room. There was actually a door and beside it, in fact, there was a small table containing a key. It was strange that she hadn't noticed its existence before.

It was already dark, so she went out onto the balcony, in order to feel the sea breeze, without having to talk to anyone. Involuntarily, her eyes went to the neighboring porch. There was no sign of him, and this time, she was grateful for that.

She looked at the stars and wished Arthur were there. He would certainly know what to say: ‘What are you waiting for, woman? You have been completely crazy about this man for decades!’ She laughed thinking that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. Arthur was impulsive and always supported all her absurd ideas.

But what if it wasn't that absurd? What if Sébastien really...? These questions would not be answered alone and the Toreador fought an intense internal battle to not seek him out immediately. But what if she was making a fool of herself?

The Neonate should be focused on work. In a few hours they would meet with the rest of the team and she was in a hurry to resolve this matter. The sooner they were able to find and recover the dagger, the better.

Pushing those thoughts away, she went back to her room, gathering the few belongings she had taken out of the luggage. She had been told that they would not stay on the ship due to the impracticality of moving from him to the archaeological site, so Evelyn cautiously kept everything as organized as possible.

After everything was properly arranged, the young Neonate went looking for one of the ghouls that Mithras had integrated into the team. Perhaps her daydreams and lack of concentration at work were the result of thirst.

Evelyn was grateful for not being so selective about her food. The boy who willingly extended his wrist to her did not seem to be very adept at bathing. She had already fed on a beggar in London who smelled better than he did. With a little disgust, but properly fed, she was returning to her rooms when she heard Bill call her.

"Did you already know we're coming, Torrie?"

"Yes, I was awakened from a beauty sleep with this lovely news." She quipped.

"With all due respect, you don't need this." He leaned against the stair rail.

She took a deep breath, blinking several times in disbelief. Finding it better to ignore, the blonde passed him without actually giving a proper answer.

Sébastien, who had watched the scene from a distance with some degree of irritation, now smiled triumphantly to himself. His belongings had long since been stored and he had spent the last 3 hours trying to find a good opportunity to speak to Evelyn, but with the ship approaching the port, it would have to wait.


	15. Foreigners on the Nile

When the ship docked in Port Said, all the crew was already looking forward to being on land, which is quite natural after a trip that had already lasted 10 days. The pier was practically deserted at two in the morning, except for two very unusual men. 

All preparations for the landing were being made in haste because they should still follow drive to Cairo, which would take about 2 more hours and a half trip. Time was not something they could afford to lose. The sooner they were safe in their proper hotel rooms, the better. 

"Don't worry about that." Bill spoke in the background. "I am going in the truck, along with the cargo. You, who are clearly more civilized than me, must continue in the car." And without waiting for a reply, he climbed into the truck's cab. 

Everyone then took the remaining seats in the car. The two still-unknown men took the front seats, while Evelyn, Sébastien and Jane sat in the back seats. 

Already heading towards their destination, the man who wore dark glasses tilted his head back, addressing to the Toreador. 

"If the description given to me is correct, you must be Miss Taylor." 

"Yes, but no one has called me that in years. Evelyn is more than enough, Mr. Beckett." 

"Just as there is no need to call me 'mr.' Beckett alone is enough. I heard some stories about you, Evelyn... I don't recall meeting a Toreador with such peculiar interests." 

"It might even be a peculiar subject for a Toreador. But when working for a Ventrue, I think that opens up a range of possibilities. Besides, I was always very curious." 

"I would recommend that you keep your curiosity within the limits of fascination. I have been working on archaeological sites for too many years to know that some things must be appreciated, but better not to be touched." 

"But in the worst case, if curiosity speaks louder. The advice is: know where you stand, be properly armed and run as if the day is about to dawn." The driver laughed. 

"If anyone in Egypt knows how to escape a trap, it is Hassif." Beckett pointed at the bald man. 

"It is definitely a talent that will be needed on this mission." It was Jane's turn to speak. "But if my memory serves me right, there should be another member on the team, right?" 

Beckett turned to look at her. 

"Nazira was unable to join us today because the journey by car is too long and a little too risky to count on her Obfuscate, but soon you will be able to meet her." 

Sébastien was the only one who had remained silent throughout the car ride and was staring out the window. Evelyn still cast a discreet look in his direction, but it was like he wasn't really there beside her. What she would not give to read his thoughts? 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Evelyn admired the uniqueness of each person in the hotel lobby. Clearly, this was an environment where no one had to worry about violations of the Masquerade, as she spotted a group of distinctive Noferatu playing cards in plain view. 

She was still trying to assimilate how unnoticed they could have passed through the facade of the hotel, such was the protection that fell on it, when a girl who did not appear to be more than the Toreador's age approached the team of explorers. 

After a few meetings with her clan members, the Nossies' appearance no longer caused her as much astonishment as in the beginning. In fact, by seeing her, Evelyn couldn't help but smile when she noticed the Nosferatu's harem pants, reminding a little of herself. 

"I think we will have a sandstorm soon. Nazira arrived before us at the meeting point." Hassif teased with a loud laugh, showing his very yellow canines. 

"I am a very busy person, Madmen and it is not my fault that I really socialize with other kindreds, unlike you." The young woman rolled her eyes in annoyance before responding with false sweetness. 

"You two, stop the animosities. What will our teammates think of..." Beckett started before being interrupted. 

"Oh, don't be shy! We are nobody to suppress your feelings!" Bill encouraged with a sly smile until he met Evelyn's disapproving look, who reached out to greet the Nosferatu girl. 

"I can say that it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Nazira, and that I am looking forward to working together." 

"It is not every day that we see such sincerity in a Toreador." She held out her hand in return, after assessing the blonde from head to toe. 

Evelyn was already so used to being evaluated that way that she had no reaction but to nod respectfully. 

"I am also looking forward to starting this work. The sooner we start, the sooner we will be finished. But unfortunately it is too late to even think about taking a look at the place today. We'd better all go to rest and tomorrow we can start." 

"And do we already know the exact location, Nazira?" 

"You forget that you're not dealing with an amateur, Beckett. Of course I do. It's about 2 kilometers to the west, in an entrance well hidden from the eyes of the curious. If you want to know my opinion, I don't think the cave is guarding only an old dagger. The atmosphere is impregnated with blood magic." Nazira went on, cracking her knuckles. 

"Either that or the dagger really has powers." Beckett's eyes flashed at the possibility. 

"It is not impossible. In any case, I suggest that you avoid talking about this expedition through the corridors of this hotel." She seemed to look suspiciously at a scowling man who was close to them. "It is almost day again, you better rest. I don't even know what awaits us after the first hall in that cave. I hope you have brought defenses." 

"We are well stocked, Nossie, I can assure you." Bill had crossed his arms. 

"Then have a good rest day, everyone and If you need anything... please don't come looking for me. We will meet in this same spot as soon as nightfall.” 

Without waiting any answers, Nazira disappeared from everyone's view, since she was not staying at the hotel. The other team members looked at each other when they saw her leave. 

"Sweet girl, isn't she?" Bill scoffed. 

"Nazira is a bit bitter about group work, but the girl knows how to give in when she gets used to the group." Hassif started. "But she is right about one thing: It is best to rest. Individual reservations have been made for each of us. So go to the reception and get your keys. Have a good day." And saying that, he also disappeared on a staircase that led to the upper floor. 

And without saying anything else, one by one, they went to the reception and their respective rooms. Evelyn deliberately let herself stay last because she wanted to know which room Sébastien would be staying in. 

Being careful to leave a safe distance between the two of them, she followed him towards his room. And as if it wasn't enough to have spent 10 days sharing a wall with him, now she was doomed to be in the room immediately in front of his. 

"I start to think that you bribe people to always get rooms close to mine, Sébastien." She teased. 

He then turned his head to look at her and there was some kind of hungry gleam in his eyes when he approached her, which surprised the Toreador. 

"You better be careful on what you say, Evelyn. I'm going to start believing that you like the idea of having me around." He smirked. 

She would have blushed if there was any chance of that happening. It was one thing to provoke him, but quite another to see him responding. 

"Have a nice day, Sébastien. Sleep well." She looked away, feeling her knees slightly shaky. 

"Have a nice day, too, Evelyn. Have pleasant dreams." He said before kissing her hand and disappearing through his bedroom door. 

Eyes wide, she closed her door while thinking about his words. That situation was already becoming untenable! 

The blonde woman kissed the exact spot where his lips had touched her hand, as if she were kissing him somehow. 

Keeping her thoughts away from him, she took a quick shower, checked that the curtains were closed and let herself sink into the comfortable bed. 

There was a lot to do when it got dark again.


	16. Raiders of the lost dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this extremely long chapter, but I couldn't help myself.  
> I took some (maybe a lot of) freedom from the Tremere powers so please don't excommunicate me from Fandom and I hope you enjoy reading.

She looked at the trunk open on the floor, still unsure of what to bring. After sleeping soundly, her energy had been completely restored and she felt more than able to face whatever was in that tomb. 

The Toreador chose to wear a comfortable outfit that would allow her a greater range of movement. In addition, she put a retractable pocket knife, a lighter, a very strong rope and a small notebook containing some notes that might be of some use in a bag and went down to meet the other team members. 

Everyone except Hassif was already in the lobby and looked at the blonde Neonate, who nodded to them. 

Her eyes went directly to Sébastien's, who looked slightly astonished to see her. She didn't need to have extraordinary skills to know what was going on in his head: it was her clothes that had caused that reaction in him. 

Before she could say anything, the Malkavian had joined the group and so they all went to the transport that would take them to the entrance to the cave. 

As Nazira had said, it was not a very long trip. Luckily (or by providence) it was not a path that people used to take, so they did not attract anyone's attention. 

In addition to the little-sought path, the cave entrance could easily be overlooked by inattentive eyes. 

"Before entering, I suggest that everyone take a torch and choose a weapon." Bill had taken a lighter out of his pocket and was already lighting his own torch before passing it on. 

"Fawkes! Not yet!" Beckett shouted, but it was too late. 

Everything happened very fast. Hassif was taken by the most pure dread, as if he had been overpowered by the beast. 

"What is happening?" Evelyn was utterly shocked. 

Beckett and Bill tried to contain the Malkavian, while Jane took a kind of amulet out of the bag, but he was not quiet enough to put it around his neck. 

Sébastien tried to approach them to help, but the Malkavian was so beside himself that he ended up hitting Ventrue in the face. 

"Rötschreck." Beckett simply said as he watched Hassif struggling. "It is not a very good match with the condition of his clan." 

"Isn't there anything you can do to help, Jane? Something to calm him down, or put him to sleep?" Evelyn seemed increasingly distressed by not knowing what to do in that situation. 

"I... well, I don't know if it will work, because I never did it before, but I can try." The Tremere also looked nervous, but even so she put her hands on the Malkavian's head and began to murmur some unknown words that were apparently having an effect on Hassif, who seemed increasingly drowsy until he finally blacked out. 

"He's been subdued but he'll be too incapacited to accompany us the rest of the way." Sébastien scowled at the Brujah. "Perhaps next time you can avoid being so overzealous to wave a stick of fire around a diverse group of Kindred, William." 

Bill was seized with a fit of hatred at hearing his name being spoken with such irony by The Ventrue. 

"Look, it's not my fault if he was mentally unstable..." The Brujah's hands fisted, ready to deliver the first punch if necessary. 

"Do you expect a Malkavian to be mentally stable? And I thought I had heard all kinds of stupidity!" The blonde man snapped, almost unable to contain the urge to crush his skull. 

"Listen here, you baby-faced Fucking blue blood..." He had advanced several centimeters towards the Ventrue. If nobody did anything to stop them, the expedition would surely lose more members. 

Beckett was completely amused while watching the situation unfold. It was like watching a play. 

"Oh the young ones..." He thought, laughing to himself. "The instability of their temperament is so easily triggered..." 

Nazira and Jane stared, gaping, afraid that something worse might happen, while Evelyn was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, watching the two of them arguing like little children. 

"Enough, you two!" Evelyn shouted, standing between them, pushing the Ventrue and the Brujah away from each other. "We have already lost a team member and we haven't even entered the cave yet. If you two are going to behave like toddlers, you will be left out too, because I am not a babysitter!" 

The two still glared at each other, but moved away. 

"Evelyn is right. And it is better to calm down and put on Jane's amulets if you don't want to go through the same path as Hassif." The Gangrel spoke as he put the necklace around his own neck. 

Like him, everyone repeated the gesture, except for the Toreador. 

"What exactly does that do?" She hung the necklace at eye level, looking at Jane. 

"It protects you from the Red Fear." The Tremere replied to her, as if explaining the obvious. 

"So I don't need to use it." She returned the necklace, causing everyone to look at her in amazement. 

"What do you mean? Aren't you afraid of...?" Bill had already recovered from the scolding. 

"When you spend so much time working directly with Mithras, he ends up forcing you to face some common fears. Rötschreck doesn't affect me at all, anymore." And saying that, the blonde leaned over to look at the weapon options. 

After some time analyzing, she opted for a revolver and a bow. Choices that seemed archaic at first, but nothing is really old-fashioned when you know how to use it well. 

One by one, they made their choices and lit their torches. When the Toreador lit hers, everyone saw her look directly at the flames as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

"Okay, we're all properly protected, but what are we going to do with the Cassandra, here?" Nazira pointed to Hassif who was still lying on the floor. 

"If we all escorted him back, it would be a huge waste of time and that would delay us immensely." Sébastien pondered. 

After everyone looked at each other and there was no volunteer, the young Nosferatu shrugged. 

"I don't think my talents will be so needed right now. You stay and find a way to get through the first room, in the meantime, I can take him to a safe place." Although he was bigger than she, Nazira threw the Malkavian on her back, as if he were a bag of potatoes. "I'll meet you right away." 

Without wasting any more time, all the others passed through the small opening in the rocks that gave access to the cave. At first, it looked like just a mixed shelter and altar, with candle wax scattered on the floor, but Jane's trained gaze was able to identify a sigil amid meaningless scribbles. 

"I'm going to need someone to handle this." She shook the torch in the air until Beckett caught it. 

With her hands splayed towards the strange symbol, she murmured some words that seemed to have no effect. But she murmured louder and louder, and as if only then she could be heard, the wall dissolved, revealing a narrow, dark path. 

Everyone's expression lit up, like a call to adventure. Perhaps, deep down, no one had hoped to find anything. At least, not so far. 

One by one, they squeezed themselves between the rocks with a degree of difficulty. Hassif certainly couldn't go much further, after all. There were countless times that they had to bend down and crawl across the floor, taking care of the torches until they reached a stony hall, lit by the moonlight. 

Evelyn scanned the place carefully, but apparently the only way to go was a smaller hall, few feet above their head. 

"Does anyone here know how to fly?" Bill mocked seeking approval from the others, but the young Toreador continued to look up until a semi-smile formed on her face. 

"Come over here, Brujah." She beckoned. 

Without asking too much, Bill walked over to her, who without giving much explanation, grabbed him by the shirt, making everyone's eyes widen. When she then tore a piece of it, he did not refrain from provoking her: 

"You know, I think it would be more appropriate if we went somewhere more private and..." 

The blonde just gave him a disapproving look and tied the piece of cloth to an arrow, which she set on fire and pointed upwards, towards a piece of wood that was already very old. 

"I suggest you all get out of there. Things can get a little hot." 

And as soon as everyone left the place, she fired the flaming arrow that hit the target precisely. 

"What's the point of setting fire to old wood...?" Sébastien asked, looking intrigued by her attitude. 

"You will see." She answered confidently. 

In a few seconds, the fire had consumed the wood and knocked over a heavy stone board, which now served as a ramp to the highest level of the hall. 

"I have to admit that you are brilliant, neonate and your perception of the scene is enviable." Beckett marveled as he walked up the ramp, followed by Bill and Jane. 

The Ventrue stayed last, just so he could whisper in the Toreador's ear. 

"You don't get tired of surprising, huh?" 

Upon hearing this, Evelyn shivered. He had the gift of taking all her concentration away with a few words. 

She simply smiled, saying nothing and followed the path that everyone followed. 

The raised hall resulted in a damp, narrow, poorly lit tunnel. 

With the torch in hand, Beckett led the way to the next room. In it, several hieroglyphics could be seen, which the Gangrel took note of with immense fascination. 

Evelyn was the last to arrive and was equally gaping when faced with the symbols that apparently went back to the story of Caine and each of his Childes. 

"This is worth more than a mountain of gold to me." Beckett couldn't hide his excitement. 

His and Evelyn's eyes danced across the walls and they took turns translating the symbols for the others until, together, they saw a symbol that neither recognized: a dagger. 

Located on a central wall, it stood out from the rest of the hieroglyphics, which indicated that it was certainly there somewhere. But where? 

Using the Auspex Discipline, Jane then realized what to do next. 

"We need to activate a switch." She said, still unsure of her own words, but pushed a kind of block on the wall, which made a passage reveal itself in front of them, but when she removed her hand, after a few seconds, the wall closed again. 

"Someone is going to have to stay behind." She concluded it herself. 

After pondering a little, Bill was the first to speak up. 

"I will stay." He seemed determined. 

"Are you crazy? Only Caine knows what we're going to find behind these walls. You are strong, skilled and..." Jane couldn't finish, because Brujah interrupted her. 

"Don’t worry, you are good enough without me. Lacroix needs to go to the end, because you know what his clan is like, always with exclusive secrets for the Ventrue. Evelyn has been appointed head of this expedition, so she also goes to the end. You are a witch, so of course you are much more needed than me. And Beckett... this is paradise for him. You can handle it without me. " 

"Are you going to be okay, Brujah?" Evelyn put her hand on his shoulder. 

"For sure. But you better take this." He took out the rifle he had on his back and handed it to her. "It sure responds faster than an arrow." He winked at her with a gallant smile on his face. "And you..." He called Sébastien. "Take this." He handed him a crowbar. "You never know when you're going to need one of these." 

And without further ado, he pressed the block, releasing the passage for everyone to pass. 

"I'll be here until you get back, so I ask you heartily: Come back." 

The four then proceeded down a very steep stone staircase, still sorry to leave one more member behind. In their restless mind, there was only more doubt with each new step they took. 

This time, the blonde man led the way, followed by Evelyn, Jane and Beckett last. The group was walking silently when the Ventrue felt that he had stepped on something wet. Suddenly, a strong gale hit them, extinguishing all the torches and leaving them all in the dark. 

Luckily, this was not a problem for Beckett, who ended up taking the lead. 

"This place is scary. The aura here is so heavy... I can feel how many people have passed through here and haven't been able to get out." The Toreador felt intense shivers, and then a hand hold hers. 

"They may have failed. But we won't." She heard Sébastien's voice next to hers. It was his the hand that she held in hers. How Evelyn wished she could see his face at that moment. 

"There is a light source just ahead, we just need to go straight." Beckett spoke in a low tone and they confidently followed the sound of his footsteps that echoed along the way. 

Lacroix was still holding Evelyn's hand, and she was grateful to be guided in some way through that darkness. 

At least, security was what she felt until she was pulled violently down with Sébastien.


	17. The Beauty and la Bête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very excited to write this chapter and that is why the update came quickly. So I hope you enjoy <3

The pain in her back was excruciating, the darkness was so intense that she only knew that she had fallen on a muddy surface and that she was not alone. 

"Sébastien?" She called, but heard no answer. How was that possible? They were holding hands, weren't they? 

Suddenly she remembered putting a lighter in her bag. Desperate, she groped in the dark for her belongings and when she found them, the Toreador felt slightly calmer. 

When lighting it, Evelyn realized that Sébastien's body was there. Inert. Perhaps the fall affected him more than it affected her. 

For her relief, one of the unlit torches had fallen with them, so she just rekindled it. 

Only then did she cautiously approach him. And to her horror, he was not knocked out. The expression on his face, however, was one of pure horror. 

"Sébastien... What happened?" 

He was reluctant to answer, but in a weak voice, he broke the terrifying silence: 

"Evelyn, I'm not going to make it. You'll have to proceed without me." 

"What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere without you." 

"You have to go." 

"Do you need help walking? I can lift you up so we can go together." 

"Why insist on that? To prove to everyone how magnanimous you are?" He spat out the words. 

The Toreador did not recognize him at that time. 

"Wh-what did you say?" 

His expression was hardened and his gaze was filled with spite. 

"You heard me very well, you stupid degenerate. Do you think I need you for anything? If I have to lean on you to get anywhere, I'd rather perish here, by myself. So go ahead! Be the heroine that everyone expects you to be, but don't count on me to do that." 

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The amazement was such that she couldn't react in any way. The blonde simply froze, kneeling in front of him, trying to digest everything he had said. Several times she opened and closed her mouth, searching for an answer to his hateful words. 

And then something lit up her thoughts. Something she should have realized even earlier that night, when he had made an extremely prejudiced comment about Hassif. 

"Sébastien Lacroix, I know you well enough to get that’s not yourself talking. It’s the beast talking because you didn't fed." She spoke calmly before her realization. 

He did not affirm or deny the fact, while she saw the hatred growing in his eyes every second. 

The blonde woman didn't think twice and rummaged through her purse for the pocketknife she was grateful to have brought. Quickly, she grimaced as she made a deep incision in the palm of her hand. She extended it to the Ventrue's lips, which he accepted suspiciously. 

And as soon as the vitae came into contact with Sébastien's palate, his features softened. Without wasting a single drop, he delighted in the blood that she so willingly offered him. Lacroix managed to sit up while he grabbed that delicate and gentle wrist of hers. 

Evelyn, who had started to smile when he accepted her offer, was soon overwhelmed with pleasure. 

She wanted to close her eyes and avoid his equally lustful gaze, but she couldn't. Something inside her wanted to see the pleasure she could give him and so she let out a muffled moan. 

And as if regaining his lucidity, the Ventrue released the hand of the young Toreador, who protested with her eyes. 

This scene was too much to take. Even for Lacroix, who always placed duty above his own will, it was impossible to move on without reacting in any way. 

And so he did it. 

After letting go of her hand, his fingertips gently touched her face and followed her to the line of her jaw. Meanwhile, she moved closer to him, supporting both her hands on his chest. He entwined his fingers between her loose hair and brought her even closer. 

She wanted to look him in the eye, but his lips distracted her tremendously. 

This did not go unnoticed by Sébastien, who finally ended the torment that plagued both of them. 

Gently, he rested his lips on hers and so he stayed for a few seconds before capturing them. There was no hurry for that. He had longed for that moment for many years and even though the world was ending, he would not rush the course of things. 

When he felt her hands go up to his neck, the man dug his hands even deeper into her hair and let his tongue invade her mouth. Slowly he enjoyed that kiss as if it were the last thing to do before he met his final death. 

But that was not enough. And apparently, she agreed with that, because soon, the Toreador looked more and more hungry for that kiss. It was not rush. It was a need to make up for lost time. Sébastien felt as if Evelyn was breaking free of bonds just as strong as those he had forced himself to put on since that fateful day, when the two danced together at her presentation party. 

When the two finally broke free from the kiss, they rested their foreheads together. 

"I wanted to do this a long time ago, but I was such a fool for not listening to myself before." He was the first to speak. 

"Yes, I'm afraid you were." She mocked. 

"About what I said just now, I..." He looked haunted. 

"There is no reason to worry about it. I know you didn't mean any of that." She gave him a comforting smile. 

Sébastien stroked her face again, with a small smile adorning the corner of his mouth. 

"And as tempting as your lips are, I'm afraid we should be looking for the others or at least a way to get back up." And so he stood up, offering a hand for her to do the same. 

The Toreador looked around, but there was no hint of a mechanism to direct them to the path they had previously been on. 

"Fortunately, we only have one direction to go." She shrugged as she pointed to the other end of the tunnel, which ended in a wall. 

They continued walking in the direction pointed by her until Sébastien decided to break the silence. 

"So you mean it when you say you are not affected by the Red Fear?" He spoke with an air of mockery. 

"No, I don't. But don't go deifying it." She looked serious. 

"Do not deify it? Do you have any idea how many Kindreds would kill to get rid of Rötschreck?" He was incredulous. 

"Well, the whole message may be very beautiful. As Mithras himself says, 'Either you master your fear or it will eventually dominate you.' But his methods are... how can I explain? " She paused, measuring the words. "Very medieval, perhaps?" 

"The Ventrues don't always have the most conventional methods of imparting knowledge. I'm sorry for whatever he has subjected you to." he put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled weakly. 

They both heard a sudden noise, as if a passage opened up, but it didn't seem to be something within their field of vision. Perhaps Beckett and Jane were advancing, on a plane immediately above them. 

Evelyn still tried to scream, but after having no results, they kept moving forward. 

When the blonde woman passed in front of him, even though her curves were extremely distracting, Sébastien noticed her muddy condition and, consequently, looked down to realize that he was not much better looking than she was. 

"Ugh! I'm in a deplorable state, looking like a pig that wallowed in the mud for sheer fun." He seemed disgusted with himself. 

"You definitely don't want to talk about appearances with me. I'm the personification of chaos." She remained calm. 

"I thought that was the mindset you had every time you dressed." He smiled. "Pants? Chaotic energy, no doubt." 

"You didn't expect me to wallow in the mud wearing a dress, did you?" She leaned against the wall while walking carefully so as not to slip. 

"But I have to admit that you look great with them." He said before realizing how stupid he sounded. "I-I mean, you were wise to use them. Skirts must make it difficult to move." 

Evelyn turned to face him. Sébastien looked adorable when he lowered his defenses and it was very difficult to resist the urge to kiss him. 

But that could wait. Especially now that she could hear familiar voices. 

Looking closely at where they were going, they both followed the voices to a light at the end of the tunnel. 

Hurried, but no less cautious, they practically ran towards it. 

"You are fine! What a relief!" Jane looked truly happy. "Very dirty, by the way, but well!" 

"You gave us quite a scare, but I am glad to know that you are well." Beckett added. 

The Toreador took a deep breath. Hopes were not lost. 

"A beautiful scene, no doubt, but did you go so far to socialize with more privacy or what?" 

The four turned to find Nazira with her arms crossed standing just outside the same tunnel that the Gangrel and the Tremere had left. 

"I offered to take Brujah's place." She came approaching the group. "But he is very headstrong." 

"Congratulations on realizing the obvious, Nazira." Beckett chuckled. "But I'm glad you were able to join us. What about Hassif?" 

"Sleeping peacefully. I left him with my people. He's safe, I guarantee." She seemed very sure of what she was saying. “Anyway, I think we need to stop the small talk and get going." She amended. 

Evelyn felt the sand stick to the mud on her clothes, but she didn't dare look at Lacroix and add anything. 

They proceeded to another mural, much smaller and less adorned, but the dagger symbol was repeated and, this time, it was in a prominent position. 

"How disappointing." Beckett looked bored, after deciphering the symbols that were visible there. 

"What is disappointing?" Nazira gave him an inquisitive look. 

"I may be mistaken. But as I understand it, the dagger has no power at all. It's just another artifact that Ventru happened to use whenever he cut himself in order to feed those he chose to Embrace." Evelyn looked exasperated. Another suicide mission for a piece of history. "I just hope that behind this mural there is a nice little box and that the most we need to do to get this dagger is to use the crowbar." 

They gathered in a semi-circle behind Jane, who again flattened her hands and murmured counter-incantations to undo the protections that kept that wall up. 

When the wall slid to the side, however, none of them seemed too happy to come across a burial chamber that lit up completely once Jane crossed the porch. It might even be a little unnecessary to add how cataconic everyone was when they realized that, right in the middle of that chamber, there was a sarcophagus.


	18. What lies underneath

The silence was deafening inside that chamber and everyone seemed to be very lost in their thoughts about that sarcophagus. 

"Bloody Hell..." Evelyn swore before covering her face with her hands. "Is there any way to shield against the truth? I mean, there is no way to pretend that the tomb had been already looted, go back to London and live well with this? I will not say anything if you also won't!" 

"We didn't face any really dangerous obstacles to getting here. It was too easy." Beckett said never taking his eyes off the grave. 

"I would love to know what's wrong with being easy." Even Nazira looked afraid. 

"Where is your spirit of adventure?" Beckett teased, "Where's the fun without complications?" 

"Beckett, don't be the person who romanticizes difficulties. Please, I beg you." The Toreador paced, seeming to think of an action plan. 

"What if we are overreacting? Maybe this is just a trick and there is no body in that thing." Nazira looked hopeful. 

"There is" - Beckett, Jane, Evelyn and Lacroix said it together. 

That Jane and Beckett assert the existence of a body was one thing. After all, she, like Evelyn, also had the Auspex discipline. Beckett would have noticed any signs of violation and had already understood all the signs of it being a burial chamber. But Sébastien? It had puzzled the blonde woman. 

"Can you see the body?" She gave the Ventrue a curious look. 

"Apparently, yes." The Ventrue frowned. 

Jane watched the two of them look at each other and smirked at the realization of what was happening to them, but they were all too busy to notice her expression. 

"And then?" Nazira looked impatient. "What should we do?" 

"I think it is completely out of the question to lie to the Prince. He would sentence us to final death if he found out. So the best solution is to open this... thing." Sébastien had crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"And does anyone here have any idea how to do this?" Jane had leaned against a wall. "Because, unlike the previous passages, there is not the slightest trace of blood magic here." 

They were silent again. That was not an easy decision and everyone there was aware of the great danger that it would be to open a sarcophagus as well protected as this one. 

"Who do you think is in there?" Apparently, Nazira was always the first to question the practical aspects of the mission. 

"Perhaps it's an Antediluvian." Evelyn rested her hands on her hips while she paced from side to side in distress. 

"I don't think it is. To tell you the truth, I don't think they would risk burying a Kindred of any kind here." Beckett continued to analyze the simulacrum. "But without a doubt, it was a Kindred that sealed it." 

He then took a soft brush and began to clean, very carefully, the dust on the surface of the sarcophagus. As he did so, other symbols were revealed and among them, the Ventrue clan symbol. 

"Mr. Lacroix, I would like to tell you how glad I am with your presence here.” Beckett said calmly as he looked at the Ventrue. “It seems that only a descendant of Ventru himself could be able to open this grave and therefore claim by right, whatever is inside." 

For the first time since the day she met him, Evelyn noticed a different spark in Sébastien's eyes. This was not ambition. It was something different ... bigger, she dared to think. The Toreador had long since been alerted by her Sire what greed was capable of doing with a Ventrue and she well knew that, more dangerous than opening that sarcophagus, would be to stand in his way. 

While the Ventrue ran his hands over that grave, the other four present there looked at each other with a degree of apprehension. 

Was it really wise to open that thing? How sadistic does a Kindred need to be, to keep a simple artifact under so much protection? 

"So, are we going to stay here and watch the noble gentleman caress the sarcophagus or what?" Nazira had already lost patience and clearly, she just wanted to get out of there, with or without the dagger. 

"I say that we should open it." Lacroix said readily. "Think of the journey we have taken so far. Returning to London empty-handed would be a mistake." 

"Or maybe you're just motivated to open up because it must be relevant to you, in some way, Lacroix." Jane seemed more concerned than anyone there. "I feel like nothing good can come out of there." 

"You can leave if you want. I will not be the one who will disregard the Prince's orders." He seemed determined, although everyone there knew that it was not out of obedience that he wanted to carry out Mithras' orders. 

There was nothing that any of them could say that would change his mind. The question was, should they leave him alone there or face the consequences as a team? 

"Okay, we're going to open it." Evelyn declared after appearing to have thought a lot about it. "But first, everyone better get ready. We don't know what can come out of there.” With a sudden movement, she wielded the rifle that Bill had given her and aimed directly at the sarcophagus. 

"And you know how to use this, I hope." Beckett's eyes widened at her, who said nothing. She just loaded the gun and looked ready to shoot. 

Surrounding the simulacrum, each member of the team seemed ready to act when Lacroix started to slide the lid aside. 

The 'clicks' of weapons being cocked were heard while the Ventrue struggled to open the tomb. 

It was only when the sarcophagus had been fully opened that they were able to relax, but Sébastien remained static. 

Evelyn and Beckett were fighting an intense internal battle not to spy on the contents of the grave, but as soon as their eyes met, they agreed that there was nothing wrong with getting closer. 

The sight was a mixture of relief and disappointment. Relief for that mummified body not to get up and attack them and disappointment for being, after all, just an artifact over protected without need. 

But the dagger was there. It was not a piece of extraordinary beauty, as she expected it to be, but it had a certain visual appeal. The blonde Toreador who, since she was a child, was a great lover of history was able to understand the importance of discovering an artifact like that. 

"All this work... for this thing? Mithras doesn't have the slightest respect for your existence, does he?" Nazira used an irritating tone of irony. 

But that was exactly what it felt like. It was as if Evelyn was a piece in the game that the Prince of London decided when and against whom to play. She felt foolish for having spent so much time on such a futile mission. 

"Great. We found it, now we can get out of here." And in a burst of rage, she snatched the dagger from the mummified body. 

As she wrapped the dagger in a piece of fabric and put it in the bag, a small tremor was felt by the group. She looked at Gangrel, who shook his head disapprovingly. 

"I knew there was something very wrong with that! **RUN**!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. 

The tremors intensified, causing huge blocks to collapse, destroying the burial chamber as the team ran in the opposite direction, trying to save themselves. Soon, there would be nothing there to recount that part of the Kindred's history. 

Guided by Nazira and Beckett, they crossed the tunnel as quickly as they could, always taking due care of any traps. The steps of the staircase now seemed slippery and Jane stepped on the wrong foot, but she was supported by Lacroix in time. 

As they passed through the opening Bill kept open, the Brujah still tried to say something, but everyone's haunted expression warned him that it would be better to run now and speak later. 

When they left the hall, however, the wide stone board that had served as a footbridge for them to access that part of the tomb had been knocked over. Quickly, Evelyn fastened the rope with the strongest knot she knew in a column that still stood. 

"I don't know how much time we have, so just slip!" She cried out, desperate. 

Everyone followed her command, who made sure that no one would be left behind. 

"Evelyn, you can use your Celerity!" Billy shouted back. 

"No, I'm weak, if I use it, I won't be able to get out!" She was the last to descend, a few seconds before reaching the ground, the rope broke, causing the Toreador to trip. 

Sébastien had only just realized Evelyn was no longer running beside him. She gave a haggard hiss of pain, as if she were hyperventilating. The woman was starved, her blood and body failing, she could even be on the brink of torpor. 

Staring between the exit to which there was little time to evacuate and back to her, his Beast growled in response to his hesitation. This new power and strength bestowed upon him fed the Beast within. 

'Leave her!' It hissed in his ear, 'You need only the power, and now you have it!' 

"I can't walk! It hurts a lot!" She whimpered, feeling the ground shake. 

Lacroix fought against the call of his bloodline, making an immediate sprint backward. Spending some of that reserved strength that he felt renewed by he yanked up on Evelyn’s arm but she would not or rather could not move. 

Having to act fast, another muscle memory kicked in. Flashes of a smoke ridden, bloodsoaked battlefield on the Belgian countryside came to mind as The Ventrue hoisted the Toreador up on his shoulder. 

"You won't be left behind, do you understand me?!" As though Sébastien really did have a moment of nostalgia. He was for a moment that commanding officer again on the battleground Waterloo became.

The amount of blood he had spent made his body burn and pulsate with exhaustion as one final leap forward and both him and Evelyn tumbled out of the tomb just in time, collapsed over each other. 

"How do you...?" 

"This is no time for explanations. I hope we can talk about it later so I can explain it better." 

The group of six had barely left the cave's first hall when all of its remaining structure collapsedand inside the vehicle, everyone looked extremely exhausted, but relieved to be rid of a horrible final death. 

"I just hope you guys didn't keep me waiting for nothing." Bill finally spoke. 

Evelyn shot him a death glare as she silently took the dagger out of the bag. 

"All this effort for that?" He continued. 

"I'm already annoyed enough about this, Brujah. Please save me hassles." She said looking away. 

The rest of the way to the hotel was quiet. When they arrived, Evelyn was the first to leave. 

"I just want to go back to my room and take a long shower. I'm disgusting." She winced as she looked at her own clothes. "And maybe I also need to feed."

"Can you go up alone?" Lacroix looked genuinely concerned. 

"I'll be fine, Sébastien, don't worry. It's not my first sprained ankle." She then looked at the group in general. "I thank you all for the incredible work you did today. Tomorrow I will be in charge of arranging our return trip, but I hope we can all talk more calmly. Good rest to all." And without further ado, she climbed the stairs, leaning on the rail. 

"As for me, in view of everything that happened today, I just need the Ghouls to be drunk." Jane massaged her temples. 

"Two then." Bill amended. 

"Three with me." Nazira joined them. 

"It would be rude of me to refuse." Beckett shrugged. 

"What about you, Lacroix? Are you going to join us?" Bill seemed friendly, which was unlikely to happen. But after what they had been through, he thought it best not to mock. 

"I'm really sorry, but as you can see, my condition is not much better than Miss Taylor's. I better decline the invitation and leave. Tomorrow will be a long night." He nodded respectfully to everyone and also went up the stairs. 

When going up, Lacroix still stared at her bedroom door and raised his fist, ready to knock, but he thought better of it and walked away. 

First, he definitely needed a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are detail-oriented like me, this is the dagger I used for inspiration:
> 
> https://www.worthpoint.com/worthopedia/horse-head-islamic-persian-hand-made-431987440


	19. Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to future scenes, I needed to update the age classification of this work.

With her head resting on the edge of the tub, Evelyn kept her eyes closed while she washed the dirt from her arms. Her ankle no longer hurt and she just needed to put her head in the right place after so many tumultuous thoughts. 

Was she the only one bothered with so much work for a simple dagger? Perhaps it was not as simple as it appeared. Mithras was not exactly the most transparent leader and for that reason she started to think about his true intentions for this mission. 

After a long time immersed in the most exotic scented oils, the blonde came out of the bath a little more refreshed. Very delicately, Toreador wore a long black satin nightgown and over it, a robe of the same fabric and length. She sat down at the table by the window and started to write down everything she remembered about the tomb when she heard a knock at the door. 

That sounded strange. It was almost morning, so who would knock on her door? But she was too tired to ask who it was and, without any care, she opened it. 

"Sébastien? What are you doing here?" she asked, perplexed.

Apparently he was just as uncomfortable with the dirt as she was and as soon as he arrived, he had taken a shower. She couldn't help but notice the white linen shirt, whose sleeves he had rolled up to his elbows. His hair, slightly damp and well combed, gave off a good smell, which made her knees weak again. 

"I thought about checking if you were feeling well." He kept his eyes on hers, even though it was practically impossible not to notice what she was wearing. "Your ankle...?" 

She was still looking at him in bewilderment. "Perfectly healed, thanks for asking." 

Was that real? Was she dreaming again? She took a step towards him and touched Ventrue's wrist. 

"Are you really standing outside my door, or is it just my imagination?" She still didn't look convinced. 

"Why? Have I been a frequent presence in your imagination, Miss Taylor?" he smirked.

"To be honest? Yes, you have." Her tone was almost angry. "I've been thinking about you for almost 40 years and I can't take this situation anymore." She turned her back on him, hoping not to dive too far into her dreams. 

He peered down the hall and as there was no sign of anyone, he decided to enter the room, without waiting for an invitation from her, closing the door behind him. 

Lacroix was confused. Was that her way of dodging? Evelyn had always seemed so sure of herself, and that reaction didn't suit her at all. 

"Evelyn... I'm here. As real as I can be." He reached for her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze. 

She slowly turned to look at the hand on her shoulder and then at his face, fearing he would disappear at any moment. 

"This is exactly what you would say if this were a dream." She still looked at him suspiciously. 

"Then tell me what I must do to make you understand that this is real." He let himself get lost in those amber eyes that fascinated him so much. 

"Kiss Me." She returned the look, while her hands held the collar of his shirt. "Hold me. And above all, stay with me."

He didn't need her to repeat. His hands pulled her into a hug and he buried his head in her fragrant hair. After lingering there for a while, the Ventrue moved away a few inches and kissed the Toreador's forehead, making a kiss trail up to her chin and then up to her lips, where he lingered a little longer. 

Watching her open her eyes in surprise, he smiled slightly. 

"Do you still think this is a dream?" 

"Maybe I need you to be more emphatic, so that I can be more sure." She bit her bottom lip, looking at his.

Sébastien then took that as a permission and slided one of his hands to her lower back, while the other tangled in her straw-colored hair, pulling it slightly, causing her to bend her head to kiss him. 

Many times he found himself wondering what it would be like to have her in his arms and he also wondered if that was real. But the velvety touch of her skin, the hoarse voice and the sparkle in her eyes, which burned like a fiery ember, were enough for him to know exactly where he was. 

She no longer showed any signs of resistance. Evelyn wanted him to the point that she no longer cared about anything other than that moment and the two of them.

Their kiss was passionate, with their lips moving slowly and possessively. The Ventrue's tongue teased hers until she, with eyes still half-closed with desire, detached herself from his arms.

"For years, you have been like a forbidden fruit to me, Evelyn. I'm sick of denying how badly I want to be with you. There is no one else I want but you." His hands stroked her face gently, but his eyes were full of lust. 

"Is that so?" She chuckled as she loosened the lace on her robe, watching his eyes devour her. "How much do you want me?" 

"More than anything." The words came out roughly in his throat. It was very difficult to control himself in front of her, but there was no impediment for him to do anything. 

"I think it's my lucky day, then." She moved her hands up his abdomen, delicately unbuttoning his shirt between hungry kisses, until he undressed it himself. With the tips of her fingers, she caressed his neck, watching the throbbing veins until she dared to cover the area with kisses, nibbling lightly. 

"Are you charging back for what happened earlier today, ma pomme?" He felt his breath fail. 

"I would love to, if you allow me." She said without raising her head or stopping the kisses.

"You may." He said hoarsely. 

She gave a mischievous laugh, making him take several steps back, until he sat on the bed and she sat on his lap. 

Evelyn's fangs scraped the sensitive skin of Sébastien's neck, who squirmed with pleasure in anticipation. 

"You love to tease, don't you?" 

"This is not true... I just like to tease you." And without warning, she buried the canines around his neck, who gasped in response to her action. 

While she drank, he let out muffled grunts. If Evelyn felt half of what he was feeling when he fed on her, then she had a lot of self-control, for having followed the mission.

Evelyn had never tasted a vitae as sweet as his and she hoped Arthur would never know about that comparison. She was also grateful for not having a taste as selective as his, or she would be very unaccustomed. However, as she drank, she noticed his arousal getting bigger and bigger, right under her thighs, causing her to look him in the eye, breathless. 

"Before I take another step, I need to know... Have you done this before?"

"Yes and no." She looked away apprehensively.

"I don't think this is a possible answer to that question." He used his index finger to make her face him again.

The Toreador then sat on the bed, still looking at him, not knowing how to say that. 

"I haven't done that since I was embraced, but I'm not a virgin anymore." She closed her eyes. "I know this is not a very suitable posture for women at that time, but I was engaged and..." She was silenced by Sébastien's index finger. 

"You don't have to explain anything to me, _ma pomme_. I’m not judging you by any means. I just wanted to know how careful I should be with you." He said kissing her cheek. "Do you want to continue with this?" 

Her eyes lit up when she heard such sweet words from him and she nodded. Now, more than ever, she knew she wanted to be his. 

Lacroix then unbuttoned his pants and took off his shoes before getting on the bed again, kissing each of her legs. His hands slowly lifted the long nightgown, revealing more of her pale skin, which he also covered with kisses, until it was necessary to remove the last piece of clothing she was wearing, exposing her completely. 

He stood up for a moment to admire Evelyn in all her fullness, his hands running down the sides of her body, as if this were a way to worship every inch of his Toreador lover. 

The Ventrue, kneeling above her, was positioned between her legs which were currently hiked up against his hips. Their bodies but inches apart from becoming one instead of two.

"And you still have the audacity to tell me that I am the one who likes to tease?" She felt the moisture rise between her legs and was growing impatient.

Hearing this only made him even more hungry for her. 

"So now you're in a hurry?" He scoffed as he nibbled on her ear. 

"Sébastien... Please don't be that mean to me." She mewled. 

"Since you asked so politely..." He whispered as he entered her. 

Evelyn then let out an audible moan when she received him inside her. 

"It's everything all right?" He stroked her face and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. 

"Not even my subconscious would be able to imagine a better scenario." She closed her eyes, absorbing that whirlwind of pleasure. 

"Please, look at me." 

She smiled and nodded as Lacroixresumed his movements, sometimes slow, sometimes hurried. And it is not known how long it took until both reached the climax, collapsing in each other's arms. 

\--------------------------------------------  


Nestled in his chest, Evelyn took a long breath. He kept one hand on her shoulder blades, caressing them lightly, while the other supported his head. Only the thin sheet covered them both that early morning. Without ever taking her eyes off him, she smiled. 

"What are you thinking about now?" he had a tender expression on her. 

"It's silly. It's better not to know." She also had a sweet look in her eyes. 

"For me, nothing that comes from you is silly." He used his index finger to lift her chin. 

"It's just that I found myself thinking that I know almost nothing about you." 

"And what do you want to know about me?" 

"Everything there is to know before your embrace." 

He stopped to think for a while, trying to summarize the relevant information.

"I was born Sébastien Léon Lacroix on November 1st, 1794, the youngest son of Bertrand and Geneviève Lacroix and I had a brother, Antoine. We lived in Calais until I joined the army." He paused. "I was embraced in June 1815, shortly after the battle of Waterloo by Alain, a Belgian nobleman." 

The Toreador seemed delighted to know his story a little, until she realized a detail. 

"Did you say November 1st?" She opened her eyes wide. 

"I'm sure I did. Why the question?"  
"I was embraced on November 1st, 1888." 

"What a happy coincidence... And what else can I know about Evelyn Taylor?" 

"My full name is Evelyn Flora Taylor, but there were so few times that I heard that full name being announced, so I adopted only the first and the last. I was born on April 30th, 1863 and, as you now know , I was embraced on November 1st, 1888 at the age of 25.” She paused. “My father was Thomas Taylor, a tailor, as was his father and grandfather before that and he passed away when I was only 5. My mother, Agatha Taylor was seamstress too and came from Ireland to London when she was 12 and she died two years before my embrace. I was born and raised in London.”

”You seem to have had a very busy life, Miss Evelyn Flora..." 

"Don't you dare to call me that. It's a horrible name!" She looked outraged. 

"So you prefer me to call you what? Evelyn? Evie? Eve? _Ma pomme_?" He smirked when pronouncing that last name. 

She rose slightly, remaining at the same level of his eyes. 

"Eve sounds good, but _'Ma pomme'_ is so provocative that it is better to leave it for moments like this one." 

"Does that mean there will be more moments like this?" 

She looked at him seriously before answering. 

"Well I..." 

"Don't be silly, of course there will be, if you want them to be." 

"Don't be silly" She imitated his intonation. "Of course I do, _Mon croissant_." 

"A croissant and an apple? It's a good combination, I think." He raised an eyebrow. 

"Sounds delicious to me." She chuckled. 

He gave a soft laugh before glancing at the window. 

"We should both be sleeping by now, but I just can't do it." 

"Is your company distracting you?" 

"I suspect so." The seductive tone in his voice was present, but Evelyn knew that they would need to resolve many things that night. 

She climbed the pillows a little higher, getting taller than him and indicated her own chest, signaling him to lie there. 

"I know how to calm you down. It's infallible." 

"Lay my head between your breasts? I don't think..." 

"Trust me and come over here." She signaled again. "My mom used to sing this song when I couldn't sleep." 

Sébastien then laid down on her chest, while Evelyn stroked his hair, singing softly: 

'Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine' (...) 

She sang a few more lines, however, at some point the two fell asleep, intertwined and without worrying about the following night. There was no cause for concern for them. 

At least, not now.


	20. Unintentional exchange

When Lacroix woke up that evening, the sight of that room had seemed strange to him. The dream he had had that night had been formidable and without a doubt the best he had had in years. He smiled to himself, thinking how good it would have been if he and she really... 

His smile only grew wider when he noticed her body next to his. It hadn't been a dream. With the sheet up to her waist and showing her back, she had her face turned to the opposite side. 

He looked at the clock on the wall, noting that it was still a few minutes before the sun went down. Carefully, he bowed and gently began to make a trail of kisses going up her spine, making Evelyn to wake up. 

"I can get used to waking up like that, you know?" She said in a sleepy voice. 

"My sincere apologies, it turns out that I really needed to check more closely that you were not my imagination." Sébastien said between kisses, as he buried his face in the curve of her neck. 

The Toreador shuddered as she felt his kisses go up to her earlobe. 

"We really need to get up and work out the details for our return trip, but you are making it very difficult, you know?" Her voice was already beginning to weaken when he turned her face towards him. 

"Did you know that we can't go out while the sun is out? What's the matter, _ma pomme_? So focused on work that a moment of distraction cannot be allowed?" He said, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. 

Evelyn seemed to consider this phrase longer than usual. In fact, what was wrong with her? 

And then, the events of the previous night lit up her mind. 

"Sébastien, I have never seen a Ventrue with Auspex. Nor with Celerity." 

"Do you really want to talk about that now? Wouldn't you rather enjoy this moment in a more pleasant way?" The back of his hands caressed her neck as he spoke. 

On impulse, Evelyn grabbed his wrist, making him stop. 

"You will tell me what happened." She said with such authority that she didn't even recognize her own voice. 

The Ventrue's eyes widened. It was not the first time that someone had tried to dominate him, but he knew that wasn’t purposeful, and that made him smile. Even though he managed to resist the effect, he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't stop until he explained. 

"Very well. I believe you are familiar with the concept of a blood bond." He sat on the bed, never taking his eyes off hers. 

"Yes of course." She also sat up, pulling the sheets up. "But, what does that, exactly, have to do with...?" 

"We are used to having the bond with our Sires, and that does not cause what happened to us. But when you gave me your blood back in the crypt, let's say that a little bit of you ended up being transferred to me." He leaned over forward, towards her. "And by that, I mean the particulars of our clans. And this morning, you also fed on me. That's why I felt that mummy's aura, just as you just tried to dominate me." 

"Did I try to dominate you!?" She covered her mouth in shock. 

He nodded. It was fun to watch her be amazed at something that was already so natural to him. 

"It is one of the most interesting traits of my clan, I would say. But I must confess that having Auspex would not be bad either." 

"Sometimes it feels like a gift but more often than not a curse." Evelyn frowned. 

Sébastien raised a brow. "Your Auspex is an ability I wish my own Clan possessed. Better to establish trust and loyalty among your allies" 

"That's just it. I hate seeing auras sometimes, I'd rather get to know who I can and can't trust. Auras tell too much story." 

"What story does my aura tell you?" The Ventrue smirked. 

"I would be lying if I told you that I never looked at your aura." She moved even closer to him, stroking his face. "But I don't want to talk about it right now." 

He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. "And what do you prefer to do?" 

"How long do you think we have until the sun goes down?" She raised an eyebrow, trying to look serious. 

"Not more than an half an hour, perhaps." He smirked. 

She looked at him for a while, considering if half an hour would be enough. Obviously it wouldn’t, but it was nothing that could not be solved later. 

\--------- 

Evelyn stuck her head out in the hall, looking for any sign of one of her expedition companions before she and Lacroix left the same room. 

As naturally as they could sustain, the two went down to meet the rest of the team in the hotel lobby. 

"You were the first to leave this morning and now you are the last to join us. I start to wonder what happened when you were swallowed up by that trapdoor." Beckett teased. 

Sébastien opened his mouth to reply, but Evelyn deflected the matter when she realized that the group was complete. 

"I am happy to see that you are recovered, Hassif." She smiled when she saw the Malkavian. 

"I need to say that I am, too. Although I would rather have gone with you." He looked disappointed. "But Jane put me in such a deep torpor and I had an insane dream, as if I had actually been there." 

"I'm really sorry, Hassif. I should have been more cautious." Completely exasperated, Bill looked down, avoiding the team's gaze. 

"Ah, enough of that, Fawkes. The important thing is that everyone is fine and the goal has been achieved, right?" Jane tried to cheer him up. "The question is, when are we going home?" 

"I believe that once our boat is properly reviewed, we can return." The Toreador rested her hands on her hips. "I plan to check with the captain right now, but I don't think we can get on board today.” 

"So does that mean a night off?" Bill raised an eyebrow. "I mean, Cairo is such an interesting city. It would be a shame not to explore it in a non-lethal way." 

"I think there is no problem with that. As soon as I resolve all the outstanding issues regarding the trip, I also intend to take a walk around the city." Evelyn looked at her watch while the Brujah got up towards the door. "Actually, if you will allow me, I will do it now." 

"Well, I would like to say goodbye to you. I strongly believe my job here is done." Nazira got up from the chair where she was sitting and went towards Evelyn. "I would like to say that I never liked working as a team, especially one led by a Torrie." She held out her hand to her. "But it was a pleasure to work with you, Taylor. You are a nice girl." 

"I hope this isn't the last time I see your face, Nazira." She shook Nosferatu's hand. 

"I also hope not." And saying that, she nodded to everyone before leaving. 

"If I were you, I would walk too. We will spend another good 10 days just seeing each other's faces." The blonde woman pointed to Jane and Sébastien. 

The Tremere nodded and quietly left too. 

"I may not be traveling with you, but I believe I will follow the advice and enjoy the'break' night and go back to where we found the tomb. You never know what can be found in places like that." Beckett was a tireless scholar and no one was surprised by his stance. 

"I'm going with you, to make up for yesterday's fiasco." The Malkavian followed him, leaving only Lacroix and Evelyn in the lobby. 

The Toreador followed the others with her eyes until she was sure everyone was gone. 

"Aren't you going for a walk?" 

"Yes, but I was wondering if, perhaps, you wouldn't like to join me." 

"Aren't you sick of me yet?" She teased. 

"Not _yet_." He stood up, offering her his arm. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

With the details of the voyage duly provided, the ship's captain had informed the blonde woman that they were leaving Port Said the following night at 11 pm. 

Evelyn and Sébastien were taking a stroll through a night market in the city, when she saw a black and gold fabric that made her eyes flicker. 

"This fabric is absurdly beautiful. It reminds me a lot of Arthur." She touched the fabric, feeling the texture and wondering what she could do with it. 

"I bet he must be missing you a lot." The Ventrue watched her expression in awe. 

"I don't know if more than I am missing him." She pouted thinking about her Sire while negotiating with the merchant in his language. 

"Allow me to carry this for you." Lacroix volunteered. 

"Please don't do that." 

"Why not? I understand how much you love being an independent woman who can perfectly carry her own purchases, but I just wanted to be nice." 

"It's not about that." 

"What then?" 

"If you start loading my packages, I will lose control and make you a workhorse, dear." The Ventrue simply took the package from her hands while laughing to himself. 

They continued walking among the merchants and Sébastien couldn't help enjoying the excited look she was giving to things she thought were beautiful. If the Toreador had bought everything she showed, they would certainly need another boat to take them. 

As they kept following their pace, her eyes landed on a simple black leather cord, where a very peculiar gold pendant with lapis lazuli stood out. He noticed the way she had looked at that piece, but soon after she turned away and continued to look at another merchant's goods. 

Without thinking twice, he took advantage of the Toreador's distraction and bought the necklace, keeping it in his pocket while they enjoyed the rest of their tour. 

Back at the hotel, the two went up together towards their rooms and Lacroix had noticed an inviting expression in Evelyn's mannerisms. To be honest, at that point he also didn't have the patience to play with her, so it was better that he spoke bluntly. 

"If you are not sick of my company, Miss Taylor, I would love for you to accompany me to my quarters." 

The smile she had opened was absolutely irresistible and he was genuinely glad to be the cause of it. 

"Ladies first." He very politely opened the door and waited for her to enter before passing and closing it. 

Evelyn took a few steps inside and, noticing that he hadn't followed her, just turned her head in the direction of him, but when she realized he was holding out a small box to her, the Toreador frowned. 

"What is this?" 

"You will never know if you don't take a look for yourself." 

Gently, she took the package out of his hands and opened it. 

Her skeptical expression soon turned into a wide smile. 

"You shouldn't, Sébastien!" She ran her fingertips over the pendant. 

"I noticed that you liked it and I thought it was unfortunate that you didn't buy it." He offered to put the necklace on her. 

"The symbol of the Camarilla." She now admired the necklace just placed on her neck, in front of a mirror. 

"Combined with a very popular stone among the pharaohs. Gathered in a single symbol so that you will never forget this mission." He had stood behind Evelyn, also admiring her in the mirror, while both his hands rested on her shoulders. 

"Don't be silly, Sébastien." She turned to him, clasping her hands around his neck. "I don't need a necklace to never forget this mission."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The necklace mentioned in this chapter was based on this design:
> 
> https://www.iamempowerd.com/products/ankh-necklace-crystal-lapis-lazuli?variant=15369972121645


	21. No place like London

The journey from Cairo to Port Said had been silent. Beckett had not accompanied them this time, claiming that he intended to settle some personal matters before worrying about London and in this way, they all fit into the car that was again guided by Hassif. 

With Jane choosing to sit between Lacroix and her, Evelyn just lost herself in her own thoughts, especially about something she had seen with eyes that were not hers. 

The blood bond she now shared with the Ventrue allowed her to catch a glimpse of a scene that had not been clear to her the moment she had witnessed it, but when she saw it with his eyes, everything became very clear. 

She imagined that something like this could happen, but the Toreador wondered if he would gladly share such information with her. 

Evelyn struggled against these thoughts, occasionally forcing herself to think about the happy moments they shared. She still wore the necklace he had given her and casually let her fingertips draw the outline of the jewel, smilling to herself. But still, the need to confront him persisted. 

At the end of the trip, Hassif said goodbye to everyone cordially, leaving only the blonde woman, the only one who had not yet boarded the ship. 

She just couldn't predict that he would have anything beyond the traditional "see you later" to tell her. 

"The pawn can reach great distances." The Malkavian said looks directly into her eyes. 

"What did you say?" She had been puzzled by how sudden it had been. 

"It often takes a while and it can be seen as if the path as extensive, but if the player knows how to make the right moves, the Pawn can be anything he wants." He said cryptically. 

She looked at him suspiciously. This was the first time that any peculiarity of the Hassif’s clan was noticed and there was no one around to testify. 

A little embarrassed, she finally said goodbye, waving for the Malkavian from the ship's deck. That interaction had made her more tired than she could have imagined and so she went straight up to her rooms, reflecting about the words she just heard. 

At that moment, thrown on her bed, Evelyn held the dagger with only one hand, analyzing it. Was it possible for Mithras to know that in that sarcophagus there was something else besides it? 

She closed her eyes and let tiredness take over. There was a lot that needed to be explained, but would she get all the answers? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The return journey had proceeded in much the same way as the outward journey. Well, except for the fact that Evelyn and Sébastien had rotated their rooms, sneakily sleeping together the entire way. 

Sometimes the Ventrue would glimpse a thoughtful countenance on her and ask what was the cause of such distress, but the Toreador knew how to dodge the question with mastery. At the same time that she wanted to know what had happened in that burial chamber, she wanted him to say it freely, without being pressured by her. 

Back in Southampton, it was Bill and Jane's turn to say goodbye to the two of them, each going to their final destination. 

"I hope you show up to visit me, Evie. I remember you mentioned about your mother being born there and I would love to show you a little bit of my country." Jane had Evelyn's hands in hers before giving her a hug. 

"Who knows? Maybe I will be there soon." The Toreador replied with a large smile. 

She turned to the Brujah, who looked a little embarrassed as he approached her. He took advantage of the fact that Sébastien exchanged a few words with the young Tremere to be frank with the blonde woman. 

"I apologize if at any time I was inconvenient with you, Torrie. I don't deny that as soon as I saw you I was completely mesmerized, as if the witch in the group was you." He glanced at the Ventrue, who was still distracted. "But it's clear that there's something going on between you and the blue blood over there." 

Her smile then faltered. So did he know? 

"And there's no point in hiding. Everyone knows, one way or the other." He laughed. 

Having fed recently, she blushed as much as it was possible. 

He approached Evelyn, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I hate to admit it, but you guys make a cute couple. Just don't let him put out your glow, okay?" 

The blonde was a little exasperated at first, but she couldn't help smiling when she heard his words. 

"It was good to work with you, Bill. Take care." She extended her hand, cordially. 

He greeted back, saying nothing more before going his own way. 

Prince Mithras had arranged transportation for them all to return to their homes beforehand and she was very grateful to be in the vehicle alone with Lacroix. But something seemed wrong, since he had barely exchanged two words with her during their journey. 

Tired of that, she fired: 

"Okay, what happened?" 

"Could you be a little more specific, mademoiselle?" He said coldly. 

"Why are you treating me this way?" 

"What way, Miss Taylor?" He kept his voice low. 

"Like that! What happened to'Eve'? We are alone, you don't have to hide behind that mask of coldness..." 

"I saw you and Brujah, Evelyn. Thank you so much for allowing me to be your distraction while we were in Egypt." He kept his eyes on the road, but his voice had already gone up a few tones. 

"Are you... jealous, Sébastien?" She chuckled. 

"Jealous? Me?" He looked outraged, but she knew well that he was trying not to look insecure. 

With all the calm in the world, she put her hand on his thigh, cleared her throat and spoke softly: 

"Nothing happened between Fawkes and me, Sébastien. And you know that. I hope you don't choose to ignore everything that happened between the two of us, just because you saw a Brujah approach me to say that everyone there is aware that there is something going on between the two of us. " 

He seemed to consider what he had just heard and was silent for a few seconds. 

"Nothing at all?" He looked away from the road for a few moments to meet her eyes. 

"Nothing, I assure you." She smiled at him, who this time smiled back, making the rest of the trip to Arthur's haven much lighter. 

\---------- 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She cast a look at him in. It was the first time in many days that she was unsure of his routine or where she could find him. 

"I believe so. I am a guest of the prince when I am in London and I am sure he will want to see you tomorrow." He helped her with the luggage, even though there were ghouls to help them. 

She was on a higher ground than he was, but they were both at the same height when Evelyn felt Sébastien's arms wrap around her waist. 

"Are you sure you would not rather stay here? You can climb out the window and Arthur would ever know..." she began, but he stifled her speech with his lips. 

"Climb a window? What do you think I am? A Toreador?" He said moving his lips away from hers, but keeping their faces close. 

"I beg your pardon, Lord Lacroix, I forgot that you need to check a thousand forms asking for authorization to do so." She laughed softly. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Eve." He gave a soft laugh. With a kiss on her forehead, he pulled away, got in the car and headed towards Mithras' haven. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Evelyn tried not to make any noise. She had requested that no one informed Arthur of her return, because she wanted to surprise him. 

At that hour, he would certainly still be working. 

She passed Margaret in the middle of the corridor, who opened her eyes wide, making strange signs, but Evelyn managed to keep her quiet before reporting her arrival. 

Slowly, the Toreador turned the library handle, entering the room silently until she found Arthur lying on the settee. _Naked_. 

"ARTHUR!" The Fledgling shouted, covering her eyes. 

"Evelyn! I... I..." He hurried to grab his robe, getting dressed in a hurry. 

"Have you ever heard of something called 'self-preservation'?" She still kept her eyes covered. 

"Have you ever heard of something called 'tell me when you get home'?" He spoke calmly. 

"I just wanted to surprise you, you degenerate!" She peeked through a crack in her hands, as if that might save her from seeing something unwanted. 

"In a certain way, you did it! And stop being so exaggerated or I will think that the vision you had was unpleasant." He pouted, opening his arms to her. 

"For your own good, I hope you are in your underwear under that robe." She said in an authoritative tone, but approaching him for a hug. 

"Oh, how I missed you, you frigid shrew!" and saying that, he hugged her tight, planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

She wanted to answer that he would need a better nickname, now that she couldn't be called frigid anymore, but that was a conversation for another time. 

"I missed you so much, Artie." She returned, taking advantage of all the comfort and affection contained in that hug. 

It was good to be back.


	22. I spy with my amber eye

London's atmosphere at night was lovely and the smell that remained on the streets after it rained was still one of Evelyn's favorite things. Although the company was very pleasant, spending days confined on a ship was not exactly the best idea of entertainment for her. On all the trips she had taken, even if it was to visit the most incredible and luxurious places in the world, returning to her home was still the greatest comfort she could wish for. 

With her head lying on a pillow in Arthur's lap, Evelyn updated her Sire on everything that had happened in detail. 

"So it means you do 'these things' too? I thought you were hopeless, always thinking about work and deluding the poor guys who fall in love with you." Arthur teased as he stroked her hair. 

"To be honest, I would have been completely focused on the mission if Mithras had chosen anyone else." She looked directly at Arthur's face. 

"You really like him, don't you?" Arthur's expression was serene and the blonde couldn't help but smile. 

"I guess so." A small smile had formed at the corner of her lips. "But perhaps it is better that I continue to assess this situation before I have a concrete answer. I do not want to rush things." 

"Are you saying you don't want to rush things?" He chuckled. "My dear, it is not because we are immortal that time slows down for us! You should not deprive yourself of what you are feeling because you think it is too early." 

The young Toreador just shook her head. It was amazing how Arthur always had excellent advice to give, even if his love life was completely messed up. 

"Have I told you how much I've missed you these past few weeks?" She pouted. 

"You must have said it several times, but I can't get enough of hearing you repeat it." His smile was wide and warm. 

And in a leap, she sat on the other end of the sofa, making him startle by her sudden change in posture. 

"I want to know about you and my Ghoul, Arthur. When I asked Maggie to take care of you, it wasn't 'that' what I had in mind." She crossed her arms and despite maintaining a serious expression, her tone was soft. 

"You should have been a little more specific, then. Maggie is a beautiful girl and she really took good care of me." He laughed. 

"You degenerate!" Evelyn laughed with him, falsely offended. 

"Welcome to the club, dear fledgling!" He said theatrically, laughing even more. 

\---------------------------------------- 

After forty years in the service of the Prince of London, Evelyn should not be feeling nervous about giving the official account of the mission from which she had just returned. The young Toreador had avoided directing her thoughts to the dagger that now rested on her lap because, in a way, she felt she should be grateful for that mission. 

Upon hearing her name being called, she gave a quick check on her appearance in the hall mirror and, with slow steps, entered the room. 

"There is the Rose I was looking forward to seeing!" Mithras exclaimed, raising his arms, but without rising from his chair. "Please, sit." He indicated the seat in front of him. 

"Thank you, Your Highness." She sat down making eye contact with the Prince until she slid the small package across the table towards him. 

The Elder Ventrue looked away to follow the package's movement. The young neonate noticed a greedy gleam in his dark eyes and it made her shiver for an instant. 

Silently, he undid the wrapping, revealing the silvery sheen of the beautiful damask steel piece. At first, he contented himself with just looking, but soon he started to slide his fingertips down the dagger's slots and then he gripped it firmly, placing it against the light and not letting out any details. The Prince had no doubt that the money and efforts employed in that mission had not been in vain. 

Without taking his eyes off his new acquisition, he continued talking to Evelyn. 

"You certainly did an excellent job, Evelyn." 

"No offense, sir, but the whole team did it. Without them, it would be impossible to get into that tomb." She spoke calmly, afraid to anger Ventrue. 

But in response he just chuckled and nodded. 

"Even so, it was you who I entrusted to lead this expedition." He finally put the object on the table, clasping his hands and looking steadily at the young woman. 

The Toreador, who had long ago developed a certain confidence in addressing him, seemed to measure her words well. And yet, she found nothing better to say. 

"Why me?" With just two words, the blonde was able to express all the anxiety she felt since the moment she had laid her hands on that artifact. She did not expect to have the courage to say so and was apprehensive to see how long it had taken him to answer her. 

Mithras didn't like to have his orders questioned, even though they had already been carried out. He seemed to analyze Evelyn's behavior for some time, looking for signs of insubordination, but to him, it sounded just like someone who had been surprised to receive so much trust. 

"You wonder why I trusted you so much, having more experienced and powerful affiliates, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow, speaking calmly. 

She was always surprised when his voice sounded so calm. It's not like the voice doesn't match his face, but it certainly didn't match everyone's idea of Mithras. 

"If Lacroix hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to open the sarcophagus, for example. I've been asking myself 'why me?' simply because I don't understand what is exceptional about me that no other Ventrue could have taken my place. " 

The Prince of London just waved his hand, interrupting her. 

"I live surrounded by vultures, so every step I take is meticulously calculated. During all these years I have been assigning you tasks that many would refuse, but you never did. This dagger is nothing but a symbol and even so, I would like to own it. It was a vanity of mine and yet, you went to great lengths to get it." He paused briefly before continuing. "This mission was nothing but the ultimate test: you are more than worthy of belonging to my inner circle, Evelyn. You have ambition, no doubt, but not a thirst for power that my clan members have." 

The Toreador's jaw dropped, as she felt tears well up in her eyes. Even though she felt totally inserted in society, there were always parties where the invitations extended only to Arthur and he, outraged by this discrimination towards her, never attended. That was the last step she hoped to climb and finally she got there. 

"Thank you, sir. It is an honor to be able to serve you." She smiled as she fumbled for a handkerchief in her bag and stood up. 

"The Camarilla is lucky to have an agent as valuable as you, Miss Taylor." He also got up to open the door. "Mister Lacroix is in the front garden, looking forward to seeing you." 

Upon hearing this, she froze. 

"Sir?" She clutched the crimson-stained handkerchief in her hands. What did the Prince know? 

"Taylor, I really like you, which is a rare thing to happen. I also appreciate all the valuable contributions you have given to the Camarilla." He lowered his voice dangerously before proceeding. "But don't forget that I have eyes everywhere, so don't try to make a fool of me, if you know what's best for you. Was I clear?" 

"Yes sir." She replied in a weak voice before making a short bow. 

"Perfect. You can go now." He watched her walk towards the garden without looking back. 

It was not to the Prince's liking that his affiliates maintained this type of connection between them. An affair was one thing. But intense connections as he saw them developing right under his nose were an obstacle to Mithras' goals, because it distracted his agents. Something needed to be done and maybe he knew exactly what. 

\---------------------------------------- 

Sébastien and Evelyn walked the path to Arthur's haven in silence. He was still getting used to the idea of her knowing how to drive, so he thought it best not to disturb her. When she finally parked the vehicle, he got out first and hurried to open her door. 

"What a gentleman you are!" She smiled saying that and placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

"You are an excellent driver, but that doesn't mean that pleasantries are not welcome, right?" He smirked. "But changing the subject, I would like to know if I should be concerned with some sort of interrogation." 

She gave him a confused look. 

"Arthur isn't going to ask me about my intentions with you, is he?" 

"Probably. And if you don't answer 'the worst possible' I will be extremely disappointed in you." She teased before going through the door. 

The sound of the piano filled the house with life and joy. Even though his real passion was architecture, Evelyn's Sire gave himself the luxury of cultivating this interest in music and, along the way, ended up dragging her along with him. 

Evelyn hung up her coat, then Sébastien's and together they went to the music room. 

"Wait a moment, please." She turned to Ventrue before knocking on the door. "Arthur?" 

"Yes, dear?" He answered from the inside. 

"Are you decent?" 

"Do I really need to answer that question?" 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. 

"I'll rephrase the question, then: Are you dressed?" 

But there was no answer. Instead, the door opened, revealing Arthur impecably dressed. 

"Is this a satisfactory answer for you? Oh, hello Lacroix." He amended noticing that his fledgling was not alone. 

"How do you do, Arthur?" Sébastien held out his hand for a shake. 

"Very well, I would say, thanks for asking. What about you?" He responded to the grip, with a little more force than the Ventrue was used to. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm a little clumsy with these things." 

"Don't worry, I'm fine, thank you very much." Lacroix said holding his own hand. 

"Are you going somewhere, dressed like that?" Evelyn questioned when noticing how dapper he was. 

"I am very offended that you ask me such a question. Are you implying that I am not an elegant person?" He asked seriously, as he combed his hair back. 

The blonde just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in response. 

"I have an important matter to resolve." He said matter-of-factly. 

"Is that what you call it now? Matter?" She giggled. 

"I don't think you're going to want a more detailed description, but if you prefer it that way..." 

"No, no! You can go now!" 

"Will you two be fine in my absence? It must be difficult to be entertained here without me." He joked while putting on his coat. 

"I'm sure your absence will be very much felt by both of us, but we will have to find a way to pass the time." Evelyn came over to kiss his cheek and return the car keys. 

He then grabbed her wrist and bent down to whisper in her ear: 

_"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."_

" _Don't worry, we will gladly obey your suggestion._ " She whispered back before saying goodbye to him. 

Upon hearing the noise of the car starting, the Ventrue finally said: 

"Did he really leave us alone at his house?" Sébastien looked puzzled. 

"Do you rather complain about it or take advantage of him not coming back anytime soon?" She turned to Ventrue, smoothing his collar. 

"Perhaps the latter is not so bad." He used his index finger to lift her chin, giving him greater access to her lips. 

Evelyn clasped her hands behind his neck, making him kiss her more intensely, until she released him and slowly started towards the stairs. 

"I suppose you are interested in seeing the rest of the house or at least a specific room in it." Her voice was hoarse with desire. 

Lacroix ran his thumb over the corner of his lips, futilely trying to wipe off her lipstick. 

"It would be very kind of you to show me." He held out his hand to her, who gladly held it in hers, guiding him to her room, where she followed Arthur's advice 'do nothing I would not do’. 

\---------------------- 

It was still a long time before sunrise when Evelyn was completely enveloped in Sébastien's arms and she found herself thinking about what Mithras had said about knowing everything. 

"The Prince knows, Bash." she disengaged herself from his arms to rest her head on his chest and face him. 

The Ventrue frowned, not understanding what she was referring to. 

"About what, Eve?" He drew circles with his fingertips on her bare back. 

"About us, I'm afraid." 

"And would you rather keep it a secret?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"No! It isn't that!" She hurried to say. "It's just that he doesn't usually deal very well when..." 

"... when two agents start going out together?" 

She nodded. 

"We can think of some way to resolve this." He gave a weak smile. "But you seem to want to tell me something else, am I right?" 

She opened her eyes wide. 

"You're right. There is really something I need to tell you and it's been a few days." 

"What is it, _ma pomme_?" 

She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. She had rehearsed that speech a few times, it shouldn't have been that difficult. 

"I saw what happened to you when you opened the sarcophagus." She paused, but when she saw his mouth part, she continued. "With your own eyes. I felt a kind of power involve my body, but it was your body. And do not try to tell me it was a dream, because I understand why I'm seeing this." 

Lacroix had no way of escaping the imminent question. He knew her well enough to know what was coming and that he would hurt her if she didn't tell the truth. The Ventrue then straightened up on the bed, staring at her mixed expression of disappointment and sadness. 

"I know I didn't act as I should have, I apologize for not telling you, Eve. I was afraid you would put that in your report to the Prince and I thought it would be dangerous for me." He took her hand in his, planting a delicate kiss on it. "I really felt a kind of strength dominate me and make me more aware, more powerful, I can't explain it for sure." 

"I understand your reasons, but it still hurts me to know that you don't trust me, Sébastien." Evelyn looked at him sadly. 

"No! _ma Pomme_ , I trust you. And that is why I am telling you this now." He was staring at her, with a kind of electric gleam in his eyes. "You shouldn't tell anyone about what you saw happening to me." 

She just nodded, obediently. She would never betray his trust. 

"Now come, you had a busy night, so you better rest." He softened his gaze, opening his arms for her to nestle again, which she did promptly, with a smile on her face. 

It was good to have him around. Maybe she should listen to Arthur's other advice and say that she liked him. 

Evelyn even opened her mouth, but felt it was not the right time to say it. 

The Toreador thought it best to take one piece of advice at a time.


	23. Father Figure

"Evelyn, I strongly believe that I will never understand your standards. Apparently, anything that has not been tailored by you, necessarily, will have some imperfection." Lacroix raised his arms once more while Evelyn pinned the sleeves of his jacket. The main difference was that, this time, the tension between the two had dissipated and they even managed to look each other in the eye like two civilized people dealing with trivial things. 

"It is not my fault if you insist on making your clothes with amateurs." She scoffed. "You know me, I'm a perfectionist and I would hate to see you walking around in a badly adjusted suit." 

"Eve, this is an Italian suit. Do you have any idea how much it cost?" He defended himself. 

"It's not because you paid dearly that he is the best suit in the world, you know?" She carefully removed his jacket so as not to miss the pin marking. 

"Unfortunately, I don't have an Evelyn Taylor at my disposal every day." He looked at her tenderly, who kept his eyes fixed on her work. The Toreador wouldn't be able to keep things going if she didn't fix something that was bothering her. 

"As far as I know, you had an impeccable gray suit." Her delicate, agile hands worked removing the seams. 

"I cannot wear a single suit forever, ma pomme." his eyes roamed over her studio. 

Her organization was formidable and the atmosphere was well lit, even at night and this piqued Sébastien's curiosity, who took advantage of her concentration to look at a pile of drawings. 

The talent and genius of Evelyn was undeniable. He even peered over his shoulder, making sure she was working before continuing to examine the sketches. 

After looking closely at 4 models of women's dresses full of fringes and extravagant prints, he was surprised by a portrait, which he removed from the pile to look closer to the light. 

"Sébastien Lacroix, give it back now!" The blonde Toreador had dropped his suit jacket on the work table, looking extremely embarrassed as she ran towards him, who held the portrait out of reach of her hands. 

"Why are you so ashamed? This is really good, Eve." He tried to calm her down. 

"You shouldn't see this, this is..." She looked at him confused. "Wait a minute, did you say it was good?" 

"A little more than good, I would say." He continued to analyze the portrait she had made of him. The date indicated that it had been done a few months ago, making him smile. "Can I have it?" 

The blonde woman's eyes widened and she was speechless for a moment. Sébastien didn't need to know, but this was not the only portrait she had made of him, it was just the most recent of them. Giving up, she nodded and the Ventrue kissed her on the forehead. 

In the corridor in front of the studio, Arthur watched them both smiling and exchanging passionate looks. He hated being the person who interrupts such a sweet moment, but Mithras had requested the presence of the Ventrue in his haven and Evelyn's Sire knew how much the Prince of London hated to be kept waiting. 

He then cleared his throat, announcing his presence. 

"I didn't want to be the person to say that your presence is needed elsewhere, Lacroix. But the Prince asked me to warn you that he needs to discuss urgent matters with you." 

Sébastien raised an eyebrow, confused. They had just returned from a mission, what was so urgent? 

"But first I would like to have a word with you, alone." The older Toreador looked serious, making Evelyn shiver. 

She couldn't help feeling distressed, which did not go unnoticed by her lover. 

"No need to worry, I know exactly what to say if he asks me about my intentions with you." He whispered before kissing her cheek. 

Arthur then led Lacroix to the library, but not before reinforcing to his Childe that he needed to talk to him alone and that he would later tell her how the conversation went. 

As soon as he closed the door and made sure there was no one else listening to them, he started. 

"I don't intend to take up too much of your time. Nor will I ask you what your intentions are with Evelyn." He paused when he realized that he had all the attention he needed. "I just want to reinforce that she is like a daughter to me. I would kill anyone who did her harm and that includes you." 

Lacroix was startled by that sentence. 

"Arthur, I never intended to..." 

"First of all, please don't interrupt me." The Toreador said calmly. "Second, you made her suffer once and you weren't as close as you are today. So don't hurt Evelyn if you know what's good for you." 

"Is this a threat, Mr. White?" 

"No, Mr. Lacroix. It is a warning." 

The two stared at each other in silence for a while. Sébastien loathed the idea of making Evelyn suffer, but he knew that words would not be enough for her Sire, he would have to prove it with attitudes. 

"Don't worry, Arthur. I intend to take care of her as much as she allows me to." 

Apparently satisfied with the answer, Arthur nodded. 

It was not easy for him to see someone harboring such strong feelings for his Childe. There was a very fine line between the feeling of care and jealousy that he felt for Evelyn and he tried hard not to be selfish and let her live her life as she wanted. He feared that when the Neonate fell in love, she would leave and completely forget about him. 

"Very well. I can take you to the Prince, if you like." 

"It would be very kind of you." Lacroix accepted gratefully. 

Evelyn waited anxiously for them while she sat on the stairs, smoothing the sleeves of his suit jacket, now properly adjusted. When she saw the two approaching, she hurried to check that the adjustment was as expected. 

"No less than perfect, I dare say." She tried to cover her anxiety with a smirk. 

"I will be amazed the day you do anything less than perfect, Evelyn. Thank you very much." He kissed her cheek while Arthur grabbed a coat. "Until later." 

She waved briefly. 

The blonde Toreador had a bad feeling about this call from the Prince and no matter how hard she tried to ward off bad thoughts, they insisted on coming back. 

Evelyn then went to the music room. She had developed a habit of filling up leisure time with hobbies and the piano was one of the most efficient ways to keep her mind busy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

The blonde woman had already let herself be carried away by the sweet melodies she played, when the door opened revealing a very downcast Sébastien, who had just returned from his meeting with Mithras.. 

Worry had returned to Evelyn's heart when he sat in the armchair beside the piano, unable to look her in the eye. 

With caution, she got up from the stool to kneel in front of him, in order to see the face of her lover. 

"My dear, what happened?" 

"The Prince sent me on a new mission." 

She felt her heart sink. 

No, not now. 

The two of them were getting along so well and she still hadn't said that... 

"Okay, I'm going with you." She spoke with determination. If the Prince thought he could interfere with her plans, he was mistaken. 

"You can't. He asked me to let you know that he wants to see you tomorrow night and that he also has a mission for you and Arthur." 

She felt her knees weaken and an urge to scream, but her voice sounded absolutely calm. 

"So that's it? Are you going to obey the Prince of a domain that isn't even yours?" 

"Evelyn, try to understand. The Camarilla..." 

"What about me, Sébastien?" She yelled. "What about us?" 

"When I get back, we can fix this!" He knelt down with her, cupping her face. "We can make this work!" 

"When you return?" She scoffed, removing his hands from her face. "And how long will it take this time? 84 years? I can't spend my life waiting for someone who has other priorities, Sébastien!" Her eyes were watery and carmine tears were streaming down her cheeks. 

"Evelyn, please understand I have no choice." His voice was choked and he felt horrible for not being able to give her what she needed. 

"The problem is that you have a choice, but unfortunately I am only your second option." She stood up abruptly, opening the door. _"Get out."_

"Don't do this to us, _ma pomme_." He was pleading. 

"Stop calling me that and get out **NOW**! You made your choice, didn't you? I don't want to waste a second with you anymore." 

The Ventrue rose from the floor, resigned. She was too stubborn to understand that, no matter what he wanted, Mithras was not the kind of Kindred that could be contradicted. All he wanted most was to be with her and that would be possible if she could wait for him to return from Africa. However, from the tone of the conversation he had with the Prince, he had the impression that there would always be more missions to separate them. In the end, perhaps it would be better if everyone followed their own path. 

Heading towards the front door, he shot her a rueful look. The sight of Evelyn, completely shattered, would haunt him for the rest of the Ventrue's life and, without saying anything else, he left. 

Arthur, who had heard the whole argument, ran to embrace her. He wanted to argue in favor of Lacroix, after all, he had worked for the Prince of London for many decades and was well aware of his attitude towards agents who fell in love. But at that moment, his Childe needed support and only he could offer it. 

"Did you know he was leaving?" She now held back tears. 

"I knew it at the same time as he did." He pressed her to his chest. 

"Is it true that we are also going to a mission?" She tried to look interested. 

"Yes. You and I will have to go to Italy, soon." Arthur ran his fingers through Evelyn's hair. 

"Can you excuse me for a moment? I think I need to be alone for a while." 

"Sure, whatever you need." He watched her walk up the stairs with little courage. "Evelyn?" 

She stopped halfway and gave him a sad look. 

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." 

She smiled weakly, nodding her head. All she needed was a hot bath and a deep torpor until the next night. 

At that moment she hated the Prince of London, she hated the Camarilla and she hated herself for not being able to hate Sébastien Lacroix. 

Evelyn knew she was going to miss him a lot more than the last time he left, but for her sake, she would have to rip him out of her chest. As much as it hurt, the young Toreador promised herself that she would kill that feeling and never fall in love again.


	24. Hunting high and low

A few weeks had passed since the fateful night Evelyn had sent him away. 

As soon as Lacroix knew that he would be sent to Africa, he already suspected that she would receive the news in a bad way, but not so much. Their separation had been very painful for him, which may have been partly due to the principle of a blood bond they shared or just because he really liked her, but that no longer mattered. He was back in that gray city and the blonde Toreador was the only reason the Ventrue was back. 

It was not easy for him to swallow his pride and look for her again. Lacroix had his principles and to crawl for a woman who seemed so determined to never see him again was too humiliating, but even so, there he was, standing at the door of Arthur's haven, ready to redeem himself with her. 

The trip to Africa was by far the worst mission he had ever been sent to. Among all the Mithras agents around the world, why send him to kill a lowly hunter? The task was done and Bach, along with his small group, were dead. The Prince of London's intentions could not be clearer and Sébastien just had not considered this mission wasted time because he managed to make some important connections there. 

Nervousness was a very foreign feeling to him. The blonde Ventrue had gone over the apology speech he had prepared over and over again, but if he knew Evelyn well - and he did - anything that wasn't deeply felt would sound false, so he decided to count on luck and knock on the door. 

Just as he was filled with expectations when he heard the door opening, Lacroix was discouraged when he realized that it was not Evelyn who had opened it. 

"Mr. Lacroix? What a surprise to see you here after so long." - Maggie said with a kind smile. 

"Ah, Margaret, am I right?" He tried to pull himself together, but anxiety seemed to want to tear him apart. "I really need to talk to Evelyn, is she home?" 

Maggie's features had changed dramatically. 

"No, sir. Evie and Arthur haven't been home for more than two weeks. Not with the danger on the loose." She lowered her voice. "We were attacked, right here!" 

"Attacked? By whom?" 

"From what I heard the two talking, it was a kind of vampire hunter organization, The Society of Leonel, I suppose?" 

Sébastien rolled his eyes impatiently. 

"Is there any chance of being the Society of Leopold, Margaret?" He tried to keep his voice low. 

"Yes! That's exactly the name! I don't know any more than that, I'm sorry. But it was the Prince of London himself who removed Evie and Arthur from here. He will certainly have more information on everything." 

Lacroix clenched his hands into fists. Maybe he underestimated the hunters and interestingly enough, they went after her too. He thanked Evelyn's Ghoul, withdrew and followed the path to the Mithras haven. Very grudgingly, he would place himself under the Elder Ventrue's orders, but for the chance to speak to her again, he was willing to pay any price. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

Lying on the cold floor, face up, Evelyn recovered her breath for another round of her training. Since she and Arthur had been attacked on the way back from a party, all her energy was focused on perfecting herself to go head-to-head with the hunters. Mithras had moved them both to Ireland and, although knowing the lands where her mother was born was an old dream of the young Toreador, she could not enjoy the trip as she should have. 

"I don't know why you're training so much. You know there is no chance that I will allow you, a Neonate, to face them." Arthur held out his hand for her to rise. He tried to dissuade the blonde from finding a new hobby or any other distraction, but he knew how stubborn she could be, and once an idea settled in her head, nothing could stop his Childe from doing so. 

"I hope you are not underestimating my skills, Arthur. This is not just for me, it is for you too. Can you imagine the danger that hunters pose to the Camarilla?" She barely looked her Sire in the eye. With the bow and an arrow in her hands, she aimed at the target in front of them. 

"Don't put words in my mouth, Evie. You are an extremely talented woman, but there are many others who can handle this issue and..." 

"That's exactly what bothers me, Artie! _WE_ were attacked. I don't want to delegate my problems to others, I want to solve them myself!" She was visibly nervous as she spoke, which made her miss the target several times. 

Seeing Evie’s condition, Arthur gently removed the bow from her hands and pulled her into a hug. He could feel the blonde collapsing inside and he couldn't even blame her for it. 

After all the mental exhaustion of dealing with the breakup with Sébastien and the diplomatic mission with the Rosselini in Italy, things were heading back to normal when they had been attacked and she had panicked after being hit by a bullet in the chest. According to what the Prince of London had confided to him, the hunters belonged to the same order that Lacroix had been sent to investigate in Africa, but he would never mention that fact to his protégé. 

"I understand what you mean. I really do." He hugged her tighter. "But understand that I only want the best for you, and right now, it is best to stay away from London as much as possible." 

"I wish I could enjoy the city, but I feel guilty for wanting it." 

"There is nothing wrong with wanting a little happiness, Evelyn. Please don't forget that you are not a soldier, just waiting for the next mission. This is not what I gave you the gift of eternal life for. Be loyal to the Camarilla, but don't spend your nights only worrying about what you can offer them. " 

The blonde seemed to consider Arthur's words. The whole time she had been in London's domain, the feeling was that no matter how hard she tried to be happy, Mithras would manage to keep her under tight rein, as if he feared she would also plot the his downfall during her free time. Evelyn could no longer bear to respond to the Prince's orders, but still, the feeling of duty to their society did not leave her alone. Upon hearing his speech about being loyal, but without putting so much pressure on herself, she opened her eyes. 

She would learn to fight to defend herself, but unhurried. She wanted to rest, clear her mind. 

"Can we go to the beach tomorrow night?" She asked, with puppy eyes. 

Not that she needed to use these subterfuges to convince him to do anything, but Arthur was surprised by the request. 

"The sound of the sea reminds me of my childhood and, right now, all I need is a fresh start." She spoke firmly. 

Whether it was a bathtub, rain or the sea, Evelyn could see calm where many saw a force of destruction. In a way, that was also how he saw the young Toreador and for that very reason he was grateful to have managed to get that bow out of her hand. 

The older Toreador smiled, nodding. 

"I don't believe that after so many years living on land you want to go back to your mermaid origins." He scoffed. 

Caught completely off guard, Evelyn laughed. Even though everything seemed to be falling apart again, she was not alone. She never was.


	25. An English Rose on the West Coast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are going towards the future!  
> In this case, towards the present, actually.  
> This is the latest time advance in this story and I’m excited to continue the story.  
> I hope you’re enjoying Evelyn’s journey so far <3

Silence. 

Not really silence, but she was so used to the chaos of New York that Beverly Hills felt like a spiritual retreat. Even so, Evelyn was already so used to changes that she simply embraced any and all challenges that her career demanded. 

With the exception of half a dozen clients, the Kindred on the East Coast cared less and less about her work, so it was about time to broaden her horizons. 

Still sitting on the bed, she stretched lazily, wishing her haven was ready for her to settle in, but for now, the makeshift rooms at the back of her sewing studio served the purpose of resting during the day. 

Releasing the tension in her shoulders, she reached for the nightstand beside her bed to pick up the phone that rang insistently. She squinted to read the contact's name, however one of Evelyn's weaknesses was being overly slow as soon as she woke up. 

"Evelyn here." 

"I'm glad it's you. I imagine what a problem it would have been if your phone had been stolen, dear." A high-pitched voice teased on the other end of the line. 

"Felicia, for Caine, is this time to call?" Evelyn grunted as she got out of bed. 

"You should be working by now and don't give me the 'time zone excuse', because at the east coast is even later." 

"Licia, I am a mess. I have only been here for 3 days and since then I have barely been able to rest, so please be objective." She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and decidedly didn't need anyone to dictate her working hours. 

"Honey, I just want to confirm that you are coming to the party tomorrow." 

"Oh, is the party tomorrow already?" She asked in amazement. 

"Evelyn Taylor! Don't tell me you forgot that!!!" 

"Of course, I haven't forgotten Felicia, I'm even going to take your dress to you as soon as I wake up properly. And yes, I'll be at your party. Isn't that what I hurried to move here for?" 

Felicia sighed with relief. "I will be waiting for you, dear." 

"Knowing you the way I do, of course you will be." She chuckled. "See you later, darling." 

The blonde hung up the phone and went to the simple closet to choose something appropriate to wear. 

After a long look, she ended up choosing a pencil skirt with leopard print and a black sleeveless blouse with a turtleneck. Once the clothes were chosen, the shoes were easier. As usual, she chose the inseparable black patent-leather pumps that matched the belt and envelope bag of the same color and material. 

She put her chosen outfit over the bed, selected a good bath oil (she also missed her bathtub, to be honest) and went to the shower. 

"Blessed is the individual who discovered the way to bring piped hot water." She thought that, with her hands resting on the wall, while she felt her hair slowly soak. Even though she wished to stay there much longer, she had commitments to keep and could not afford to take a longer shower. 

The Toreador wrapped a towel around her body and another in her hair before sitting down in front of her dressing table and doing her zealous skin care routine. Did it make a difference? Certainly not, but she saw that ritual as a piece of self-love that she could give herself. 

Soon after she blow-dry her hair, Evelyn got dressed and went back to the bathroom to put on some makeup. Over the years, the Toreador became more and more familiar with the new fashion trends and thus, she was able to put on makeup in a matter of a few minutes. 

She took a brief moment enjoying the brown smoky shadow in her eyes before deciding to complement it with a bold eyeliner. The mauve lipstick complemented the look in a classy way and she tied her hair in a loose ponytail. Finishing the style with some accessories, while the Toreador put on her shoes, she sprayed perfume on her wrists and behind her ears. Evelyn took a look at the full look, winked at her reflection in the mirror, picked up her bag and walked out the door that gave access to her small office. 

No sooner had she entered the room when the other door opened and Maggie entered through it, carrying a series of order receipts that needed to be signed. 

One of the most formidable things about Margaret was that the girl really enjoyed the life of Ghoul she led and that is why Evelyn always took her wherever she went. 

"Are you leaving?" 

"I need to take Miss Carlisle's dress and check the progress of my haven's makeover. A full night, Maggie." She rolled her eyes, tired. 

"I hope you have eaten, Evie. In New York I would find you easily, but I still need to adjust to California." 

With a start, Evelyn ran back into her rooms and came back emptying a bag of blood. 

"You know I could have handled this much more effectively than that, don't you?" Maggie made a disdainful face, pointing at the now empty container. 

"I know you do, darling, but today, I need you to take care of the studio while I'm busy with these personal matters, yes?" Evelyn stroked her face, kindly. 

Maggie just nodded, handing her the hanger with Felicia's dress. 

"I already called you a taxi. He'll be here any minute now." 

"Ugh, you are absolutely fabulous, dear!" And kissing the ghoul's cheek, Evelyn left. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

The blonde Toreador did not spend a significant amount of time with Felicia, who was more than satisfied with her dress, as always. After all, it was easy to please the Los Angeles Toreador Primogen and she would look stunning on her birthnight. 

Once the service with Miss. Carlisle was finished, she provided a driver so that the seamstress could go wherever she wanted. 

Moving on to the second appointment of the night, Evelyn was enchanted by the city landscape. Downtown L.A. was nothing like New York, but that didn't make the city any less charming. She spotted a tall building that stood out among the rest and found herself wondering what the view would be like from up there. 

She heard a message on her cell phone and fished the object out of her bag. "I'm waiting for you." Her smile went from ear to ear before she answered. 

"I'll be there in less than 5 minutes, love!" 

When the driver finally parked in front of what would be her home, Evelyn thanked him and said goodbye. After getting out of the car, she began to admire the building from the outside. 

There were almost as many windows as there were in the London house and that made her happy. The New York apartment was sublime, extremely well located, but this was the first house she had bought with her own effort alone. 

"If you're delighted with the outside, wait and see how it looks inside." She heard the familiar voice whisper in her ear. 

Turning, she threw herself at his neck. 

"I'm going to assume you missed me." He said smiling. 

"More than anything, you old degenerate!" She chuckled. 

"Na-ah! Elder degenerate, now!" He scolded, maintaining a good mood. 

Arthur wore dark jeans, a white shirt with three open buttons, and brown leather shoes that matched his belt. His hair was neatly combed and held in place with the help of a hair fixer. Evelyn well knew that this was a real obsession that her Sire had. 

"Don't you want to come in and follow the progress?" He held his arm out to her. 

"It would be a pleasure to accompany such a gallant man." She teased. 

Arthur opened the front door and left his childe at ease while he followed. It was extremely pleasant to watch her be enchanted with every room he had minutely planned for her. Evelyn's furniture and belongings were still missing, but it was as if the place already resembled her. 

"Arthur, by any chance, were there any of my absurd requests that you didn't fulfill?" Happiness stamped the blonde's face. 

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, looking at a list and shook his head at her in response. 

"It's all here, exactly as you asked me to." He squeezed her shoulder. "Nothing less than the best for you, my child." 

Arthur then guided her to the outer area and saw Evelyn's eyes shine brighter than the moon. 

"It looks more like a dream!" Her voice was choked. "I can never thank you enough, Artie." 

"Don't be silly, Evie. You are paying me to do the best, remember?" He scoffed. "But even if you weren't, I would have been happy to do it." 

"So since we're talking like two business people... Deadlines, Mr. White?" She put on a serious expression, which only her fabric suppliers knew. 

"I believe that around two weeks will be enough, Miss Taylor." He took his own arms and raised an eyebrow. 

The serious expression faded instantly upon hearing his words and Evelyn hugged Arthur again, euphoric. 

"Thank you very very very much!" She looked at her watch and opened her eyes wide. "Poor Maggie, I better get back to the studio soon." 

It was Arthur's turn to widen his eyes. 

"Maggie? I haven't seen her in many years. How is she?" He gave a charming smile. 

"Why don't you accompany me to the studio and find out?" Evelyn locked the door before calling a taxi. 

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea at all." He assessed. "But that's only if she doesn't mind that I don't stay that long because unfortunately tomorrow I need to be in Napa." 

The conversation was briefly interrupted as the taxi arrived. Evelyn entered and Arthur followed. 

"Wait a minute, does it mean that you are not going to Felicia's party tomorrow?" 

"Unfortunately I was not invited, dear." He looked away, pretending to be paying attention to his own nails. 

"Arthur, what did you do?" Evie asked, suspicious. 

"Why should I have done something?" I don't need to be known and loved by all the Toreadors in the world... " 

"You might have forgotten, but it was you who introduced me to Felicia in New York, Arthur. So you certainly did something." Nothing could stop her instinct. 

"Perhaps... I've cheated on her and that is why she now hates me." He shrugged. 

The blonde laughed, slapping his arm. 

“You are such a lost cause, Artie!"


End file.
